A Second Eternity
by Horny-bimbo
Summary: When Legolas has made a vow to his dead wife not to fade and to find love so he can live on with another, he finds himself as a teacher in a school practically a thousand years later. But what happens when he finds a girl as his student who looks almost exactly like her? Can he face to fall in love again like he promised? LEGOLAS/CHLOE
1. Chapter 1

Legolas stood over the grave, his eyes showed sternness, but they were full of sadness.

**_Baineth Greenleaf_**

**_Elf_**

**_Beloved Wife of Legolas Greenleaf_**

**_Daughter of Meredith and Raenion_**

A single tear fell from his eye and Aragorn stood by his side, "I'm so sorry, my friend. For everything that has happened..." But Legolas said nothing. "I wish I could do something. There must be something you need..." Again, he said nothing. They both stood, watching the grave as if afraid to look away in case something should happen.

It has been three months, and Legolas has still not faded. Normally it would happen within the week, but it is much different this time. "I made a vow..." He said finally after a long and deadly silence. "I made a vow to my wife... She made me promise that I would not fade away... She wanted me to be able to find love again, in another. But I cannot find another love as wonderful as hers."

"I know, Legolas. I understand." He said, his steel eyes still flickering between him and the grave. When Legolas only stood as still as before, Aragorn headed back to the city, leaving him in his peace.

Legolas has known his wife ever since her birth. As soon as he saw the beautiful eyes, he fell under a spell. A spell capturing all. He found love in his wife as soon as she was born. They grew up together, laughed together, cried together, but now she is gone and Legolas will not be with her this time.


	2. Chapter 2

For over a thousand years, after the War of the Ring, he decided not to sale with the others and remain in Middle-Earth that is no longer the same. Instead, he lives in a modern world where everything is of Bluetooth, cell phones and computer machinery and where girls wore short dresses and shirts revealing their cleavage and boys wearing their jeans below their rear.

Ever since he reached the modern-day, his legend still lives on as well as he does. He teaches 'Elvish and Its History' at a high school and finds it quite irritating that girls try to flirt with him to meet higher grades. He also taught hand to hand combat as well as sword/dagger fighting and archery for sports, both girls AND boys. At least something from Middle-Earth has travelled through history into the new world.

At 6.a.m, his alarm goes off and he is up and ready for another day of teaching.

He quickly scanned the picture he had of his love, his Baineth. Her bronze hair reaching to her waist in silken luminous curls, her pale cheeks, brown eyes and her smile. He loved her so much but it hurt so badly. "Why do I keep this when I made a promise?" He said to himself aloud. "It's like I need her to help me survive."

He fixed himself a nice cup of tea, his elven senses feeling a bit dulled and relaxed. The bags under his eyes form the night before were completely gone and his skin was slightly tanned after being outside for so long during break times. He heard a slight bark from the back door, and he opened it to let in a golden retriever. "Hey, Sonny. Want some breakfast?" He asked as he poured some dog food into a bowl and placed it on the floor. The dog, Sonny, just barked happily and gave Legolas some kisses and eagerly ate his breakfast. "You're happy this morning." Sonny barked again, "At least you don't have a bunch of teenagers for class today."

Sonny gave a sort of gesture as if to say, _"Who would want to do that?"_

"Let's hope I live through today, 'kay?" He said before scratching him behind the ear.


	3. Chapter 3

So far, his class was pretty dull. They passed his quiz (and by passed I mean cheated but he was not bothered to say so anyway) and he rewarded his students a movie that they could watch to pass some time and also chat amongst themselves while he just scanned through some paperwork and read a bit of a book. It seemed too slow for him that day. That day went by much longer than he was used to and it was no ordinary thing. It was the final class of the day and he wanted nothing more than the bell to ring so he can go with Sonny to the park and let him run around while he read the newspaper.

_'Maybe I should find someone, maybe I could meet a nice lady or-' _His thoughts were interrupted when the bell rang much to his relief. His students packed up their stuff and left the classroom as soon as he started to pack away and head to his car to drive off home.

As soon as he was in the door, Sonny greeted him with all of his heart which brought a smile to his face when he placed his work back and folders on the table by his guitar that he never learnt to play. He never found the interest, but thought it would be a nice piece of decoration. On the walls of his living room were pictures and paintings of his friends and family before they passed and sailed. The hobbits, Gimli, Aragorn, Boromir, Gandalf, his father, Arwen, and many of his other friends from the time of Middle-Earth under Aragorn's reign. He smiled at the joyous memories he held. Especially those of his long gone wife, Baineth.

The painting he had of her over his fireplace is the one that he painted for himself. She wore a gown as she was laid across their bed, her shoulders and collar bone revealed in the sunlight while the rest was covered with light-patterned silk. Her eyes closed representing the peace in her heart as well as the love she gave and gained. Her arm draped beside her cheek, her knuckles closed slightly as they hung over the edge. It was truly the most wonderful painting he had of her and one he would never be rid of.

Sonny barked, breaking his trance over her image, and held up his walking lead to signal that he is ready to go outside. Legolas scratched behind his ear, got changed out of his work clothes and went to the dog park with Sonny while carrying his favourite book, _'Thaurus of the South'_ written by Gimli himself when he told stories to young children.


	4. Chapter 4

Chloe was reading her favourite book, _'Thaurus of the South'_ her most favourite novel of all time while walking Pippa, her dog and she was a white/creamy German Shepherd. Chloe's shoulder length bronze hair flowed its way over her chin as she read each page while walking (and of course being careful to watch where she is going at the same time). _"And as she stepped over the river stones, she barely knew that Thaurus would follow after her elegance and grace," _she quoted, reading aloud and cherishing every word of the text in front of her.

Pippa (inside her head of course) rolled her eyes because she knew that her best friend, as well as her owner, was utterly addicted to that book. She has even caught Chloe falling asleep while reading it from start to finish in just one night. And as Chloe is of fifteen years of age, she is not restricted from anywhere the orphanage says for her not to go, and also considering she is the brightest of all of the children in the orphanage, also the oldest child of them all.

She kept walking until she sat by the nearest park bench with Pippa on her walking-lead and attached to her wrist, her head still in the marvellous novel she treasured.

Pippa was bored, and she yawned, thinking to herself, _"Why does she not have a boyfriend? Surely someone must like her, she is beautiful!"_ She said inwardly, _"She has beautiful eyes, a graceful smile, nice rosy cheeks, perfect hair, she is just the ideal girl everyone wants to be, and she doesn't even try! So why is it that she doesn't have a boyfriend or something?"_

Sonny was thinking along the same lines,_ "Why is it that Legolas has no girlfriend? Surely someone will want to get with him! He has intense blue eyes, a sexy smile, gorgeous hair and is basically the ideal person! So why is it he doesn't have a girlfriend?"_

As soon as they saw each other, they were both enchanted, their eyes never evading away from the other. When they saw the other's owner, their souls lit up in joy.

_"Oh my goodness, he's perfect for her! Now let's see if I can get them to meet!"_ Said Pippa.

_"Oh my god, she's perfect! Let's hope they meet! And hopefully today!" _Said Sonny.

Immediately, the pair of them started barking rapidly and jumping about, signalling for their owners to stand up.

"What is it, boy?"

"What is it, Pippa?"

They both darted for each other, dragging Chloe and Legolas who tried desperately to haul them back and gain control. "What is up with you?!" They both asked their dogs. When they met, they clashed into each other and landed on the floor, atop one another. "Excuse me! I'm so sorry!" They both apologised but did not look each other in the face much to the disapproval of the hounds. But when they did, boy were all four of them in for a treat...


	5. Chapter 5

Their eyes connected, the glows shining brighter in them, and the air was still everywhere. Both of their mouths were dropped a little, standing deadly still and neither of them have ever seen such beauty before them. But the most shocked of all was Legolas. He was seeing the very face he was supposed to move on from and no longer grieve. The only differences were the eyes, the hair and the smile, because it was even mor9e beautiful than the star of Earendil. "Baineth..." He whispered, not sure whether to himself or her.

_"Wow, he's magnificent..."_ Chloe thought to herself. She coughed a little when she didn't swallow what was nearly drooling from the side of her lip. "Hello..." She said, breaking the ice.

He brought himself out of his musing and whispered the only thing he could come up with. "Hello, I'm very sorry about Sonny's behaviour, it was exceedingly rude, even mor9e surprising for me because he never behaves like this." He laughed nervously and mentally slapped himself.

Chloe just gave a sweet honey-silken laugh that rang in his ears like echoing bells, and he savoured every moment of it. "It is fine, my dog has done the same thing. So I know how you feel."

"Ah, alright. Um, I'm sorry, introductions... My name is Legolas Greenleaf, otherwise known as 'the last Elf'." He gave a slight bow in his respects.

"Well, Mr Greenleaf, my name is Chloe Chandler, otherwise known as the oldest orphan in St. Gondor's Orphanage. Very nice to meet you," she said, holding out her hand for him to take. But instead of shaking it like she expected, he grasped her hand in his own and planted a delicate kiss on her knuckles. Her eyes widened in surprise but her smile was like heaven, he would have done anything to see it again.

"Enchanted..." He said. "I'm sorry to ask so, but did you used to go by another name, long ago? Such as Baineth, by any chance?"

"No, it has always been Chloe. And I'm surprised you have not sailed from the Grey Havens on the last ship." She said.

"You know of the Grey Havens?" He asked, questioned completely as to how she knew of it, because very few have learnt of the Grey Havens from this century. He was shocked to learn that she has even heard of it in the first place.

"Of course. It is where the ships leave for the Undying Lands, otherwise known as Valinor. And after King Aragorn died, many of the elves have already sailed and so the last few ships were to leave with the rest of them. But, what I do not understand is why you did not. It must be lonely knowing you're the last elf with no ship to sail for Valinor."

"It is, yes." He nodded, "But I made a promise to someone, and I am to keep it for eternity. And if not, only then while I find a ship to sail." He said, smiling sadly.

"Do you still speak Sindarin?" She asked, getting a little excited. His eyes widened, not many of the human race outside of those he met in his school have mentioned the mere word and it is eve more surprising to find one so joyous about the topic.

"Yes, I teach Sindarin in my classes at school."

"That's fantastic, _Elen sila lumenn omentielvo..._" She laughed once more at the look he gave. "Yes, to your unasked question, I do speak Sindarin. It is a beautiful language and one must simply learn the grace that it held amongst its people."

"That is simply marvellous." He said. _'Oh Valar, have you cursed me with the very image of my beloved to see if I should break? If so, I shall not be broken so easily..."_


	6. Chapter 6

That night, after saying goodbye to Legolas, when Chloe returned to St. Gondor's, she was suddenly crowded by several little children. "CHLOE!" They all shouted. "Where have you been today, Chloe? Have you seen some seashells, Chloe? Did you enjoy the park, Chloe?" They asked her so many questions but she answered them all anyway.

"What have you lot been up to, today?" She asked, a cheeky smirk creeping its way across her lips as they said something about having lunch, reading books and learning math and jigsaw puzzles and lots of other things. But what they all enjoyed most, was when she told them her stories. "Who is ready for another story for bed, tonight?"

"ME! ME! ME!" They chorused like canons but it is sweet to know that they all love the story-telling she gives to them so they are able to go to sleep at night.

"Alright, hop into bed, everyone! I'm going to tell you of the tale of 'The Moon Princess'!"

"YAY!"

"Alright. Once upon a time, there lived a beautiful princess called, Talia." She said, grabbing a see-through scarf and wrapping it around her neck in a royal fashion, "She lived in a huge palace full of flowers and large ballrooms!" And as the children listened on, Chloe acted out the scenes in her story to make it more interesting, plus it gave the children some entertainment. Never has someone been able to connect with small children like Chloe has. Even the adults came to watch it and found it so endearing to find someone as young as her connect with children better than a loving mother can. And the better part is she doesn't do it for the sake of being popular or having attention, but more of hoping to be self-ecstatic knowing she has brought smiles to their faces.

"And as soon as he kissed her, a blue light from the moon began to glow brighter, and brighter! And her dress changed from the old rags she wore to a blue and elegant gown!" She twirled at the last word, emphasising her character to be wearing a beautiful dress. "And the moon whispered the magic words, 'By Love Shall I bless you with!'. 'Thank you!' Talia cried in reply. And the next morning, Princess Talia and Prince James were announced husband and wife. They had lots of little boys and girls over the years, and they lived happily ever after!" She finished her story with a bow, and the children clapped and cheered for her story.

The adults laughed and smiled in amusement as she settled them into bed, while singing a song to send them to the land of dreams.

_"This love, it is a distant star, guiding us home wherever we are..._

_This love, it is a burning sun, shining light on the things that we've done..._

_I tried to speak to you every day but each word we spoke the wind blew away..._

_Could these walls come crumbling down..._

_I want to feel my feet on the ground..._

_And leave behind this present we share... Step into the open air..._

_How did we let it come to this... What we just tasted we sometimes still miss..._

_How will it feel when this day is done, and can we keep what we've only begun..._

_And now these walls come crumbling down..._

_And I can feel my feet on the ground..._

_Can we carry this love that we share... Into the open air..._

_Into the open air..._

_Into the open air..._

_This love, it is a burning sun..."_

And as the children slept, she followed not too long after. She dreamt of the Elf she met that day, and hopefully will meet again everyday onwards.


	7. Chapter 7

Legolas' POV:

Sonny and I walked in the front door, and I threw my keys on the small table by the front door. I heard the sounds of a football (soccer) game and someone chomping on crisps coming from my living room, Sonny ran into the living room. I dropped my bag and walked into the room in time to see Charlie sitting on _my_ couch, feet on _my_ coffee table, eating _my_ crisps and watching football on _my_ flat screen. He was petting Sonny, I smiled.

"Charlie, nice of you to call," I said loosening my tie and throwing it aside. Not that I expected any different, Charlie spent more time at my house than at his own. We were incredible close and don't get me wrong I loved spending time with him. "Feet," I said shooing them from atop my clean table. He groaned and put them down. "Madison?" I asked.

"With Danielle, duh," he said offering me some of _my_ crisps. I laughed.

"No thanks," I rolled up my sleeves to my elbows, becoming more comfortable as I plopped down beside him. Sonny walked over Charlie, stepping on his crotch and he groaned. He came to sit beside me and I rubbed him behind the ears gently, taking comfort in his familiar presence. "Who is playing, then?" I asked.

"Liverpool vs. Germany," he said shoving another crisp in his mouth.

"Who are you taking?" I asked him.

"Germany, you?"

"Liverpool," I answered. Charlie got up.

"Want a beer?" He said walking into the kitchen.

"Hmm, do I want one of my beers?" I laughed. "Yes," I said.

"So what took you so long today? I've been here forever," he said shuffling around in my fridge; I could hear the clanging of bottles rubbing against each other.

"Oh, I actually met someone," I said trying to be vague.

"Who?" He asked, I always told him about my daily life and who I meet with in the day.

"Umm, I saw Baineth, only it wasn't her..." I said, hoping he wouldn't freak out. I've told him all about my wife and how we met, including showing the pictures, I tell him every single thing.

"Wait, Baineth is in...?"

"Yes," I cut him off grabbing the beer from him.

"Huh... But how can it be her? I thought she was dead."

"Charlie, it was her, only she wasn't Baineth." I scolded.

"Then how can you say it is her, when you're saying it's NOT her?"

I laughed nevously, rubbing the back of my neck. "Well, she is kind of a bit different, she has blue eyes, short and straight hair but it is also bronze, and her smile is different. It's more beautiful..." I said, trying not to desperately fall into the imagination and picture her right in front of me.

Charlie seemed to take the hint and shut up for now. "Legolas, I know these girls, and I am thinking that maybe we could go out this weekend with them, double date type thing?" He asked, meeting my gaze. "It might take your mind off of her,"

"Um, I don't know Charlie," I hesitated. I knew that Baineth told me to move on but I just wasn't interested in dating anyone else right now, especially when I was having these strange feelings for Chloe I was already trying to bury.

"Think about it, you should really start seeing someone or something. I think you might like this girl, get to know her. She's known for that type of thing if you know what I mean..." He prodded, smirking.

"Charlie, you're such a pervert. You know I'm not really into just sleeping with randoms for the sake of doing it..."

"Well I am," he sulked.

"If I do want someone, I want someone special... not just a one night thing."

"And that's why you need to go out with us! How are you supposed to meet someone if you don't date? How are you suposed to keep your promise and move on if you don't?" He insisted. "Can you at least try? Please...?"

"I'll think about it," I said to shut him up. The truth was that there was about a .001% chance it was ever going to happen. The only person I have loved in my life was Baineth. But I feel like this is my second chance, the fact that she is here again, only she is different. Could she be my chance to move on?

Well, how can she be when she looks so much like Baineth?

Oh Valar, I am in trouble.


	8. Chapter 8

Chloe's POV:

"Chloe, can I talk to you, please?" Said Leslie, the head of the orphanage.

I nodded, "Yes, definitely. What is it?" Leslie took a seat beside me and place my hand in both of hers, a sincere and understanding gesture that I never understood. "Is it to do with the story-telling? I promise to make a better effort when it comes to it and-"

"Oh no, your story-telling is wonderful. It is rather about your education."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean that you are to go to school. I've already signed you up for Greenwood High and you will be starting tomorrow. I've already packed all of your stuff for tomorrow and I will be the one to drop you off there and also pick you up every day unless you decide to walk." Slowly, I processed it all into my memory which is rather permanent. Now that I think about it, I have never been to school, not since... Not since the accident... This could be my chance to be friends with someone my own age, and I can learn a lot of things. And I even heard that Sindarin, Elves and History and Archery were taught at the school by just one teacher. I have wanted to go to this school for a long time because of what I've heard about it. It would be amazing if I could actually be able to go there.

"Are you saying that I am going to THE Greenwood High School? The one with Archery, and, and..."

She nodded, "Yes. You'll be there in the morning."

I hugged her tight, "Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you," I repeated, not letting go of her and she embraced me happily, laughing at my child-like actions. But I really could not care less.

Because I was going to school.


	9. Chapter 9

Jamie was running.

He raced over barren fields and grassy plains, gasping for breath, his limbs burning. He was sweating profusely despite it being relatively early in the morning, courtesy of the glaring sun; here Jamie resisted the urge to shake his fist at the blinking, cerulean, and cloudless sky. Instead he continued to pump his legs as he turned onto a well-worn dirt road. He stumbled before skidding to an abrupt stop.

Jamie coughed heavily. His lungs were on fire; his legs felt as though they had been dipped in the flames of a volcano and left to dry on the highest peak of a cliff. '_Maybe I should give up?'_ he thought, hesitating. Perhaps he should... He was so tired, now...

But before Jamie could decide, a blurry shape hurtled out from the undergrowth and tackled him to the ground. Caught off guard, Jamie struggled, attempting to throw his attacker off balance. '_No use,'_ he thought as he felt the strength sap from his body. _'No use... It was all over...' _He gritted his teeth together and closed his eyes in surrender.

And then:

"Gotcha!"

Jamie felt the weight leave his torso as his attacker clambered off his prone form. Morning sunlight shone through the thick canopy of trees, lighting long, silky locks of golden hair into yellow fire.

"I hate you, Madison," Jamie intoned, opening his eyes and frowning.

"Jamie," answered Jamie with a frown of her own. "'Hate' is a strong word, Jammy," she said, wagging her finger at her friend in mock chastisement. "Now get up. We have a long day ahead of us, and the teachers will...er...in lack of a better word, _murder_ us if we do not arrive on time." She winced slightly. "And you know who we have for teachers..."

Jamie sighed without conviction. "I most certainly don't remember agreeing to race you to school. And for God's sake, Madison Annabelle Brown," he snapped, "stop calling me by that ridiculous name!" Madison raised an eyebrow before bending down and proffering an arm to Jamie to help him up from the ground. "I'd rather be locked in an aquarium with a school of hungry sharks than be here," Jamie muttered to himself as he dusted off his jeans.

Madison smirked. "You don't mean that," she said innocently as she walked away from the tiny clearing. Jamie sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time that day before trailing behind the girl, thinking of another million places he would rather have been at the moment. But with a minuscule twinge of guilt, Jamie realised that he felt a little pleased at this brief interaction; he had missed bickering with his old friend. "And have you heard about the new student? They're apparently in our home room."

"Yeah, I heard."

"If it's a girl, she's yours!"

"And if it's a boy, he's yours!"

"Deal!" They both chorused. And they did their deal-making handshake. They gave each other a high, kept their hands together as they chest pumped each other, released their hands to do a fake sneeze with connected elbows and glided their hands up the other's arms, saying "Burn!" Before they started walking again.

The duo continued to part their way through the dense undergrowth. Jamie gave the scenery around him a cursory glance, barely paying any attention to which path they were taking, which was what most likely led to him colliding with Madison when they came to a sudden halt.

"We're here!"

Jamie lifted his gaze at Madison's jovial voice, nursing his bruised nose. A marble building loomed over them with thick ivy trailing down its walls. A banner covered in corny sayings and smiley faces hung over the entrance. Students pushed past the doors, chattering excitedly and comparing summer tans. A bus drew up by the doors, releasing two dozen more students into the bustling crowd. Screeches of hellos greeted the new arrivals as they too were swept into the massive throng of students.

Madison grinned and poked Jamie in the ribs.

School was in session.


	10. Chapter 10

Legolas rubbed his temples as he tapped his fingers on the single window in the teachers' lounge. His gaze swept over the students pouring into the school doors to the banner hanging above them, which flapped feebly in the spring breeze. Even at this distance, he could discern many older students sniggering at the banner (the younger ones being too excited to care). The frustrated Elf pursed his lips together in one hard line before pivoting his attention back to the wheezy coffee machine.

Putting up the banner had _not _been Legolas' idea. He had openly disagreed when they had put the issue to a vote in a pre-term teacher assembly, as had many others. A welcome banner was something for children, they had believed. Not something for teenagers!

Despite the majority's disagreement, however, the vice principal had gotten his own way yet again. Yesterday, Legolas had been forced to watch as Mr Foxlin—the vice principal himself—had hung the banner over the school with some help from his secretaries, all the while smiling smugly in his direction. And truth to be told, Legolas' blood had boiled at Mr Foxlin's domineering attitude. He would have murdered the VP right there and then, had it not been for Mr Loxley's hand resting gently but firmly on his shoulder.

Legolas shivered at the awful memory as he stirred his cup of double-shot espresso. Careful not to get any of his beard covered in the sticky liquid, he drained the entire cup, relaxing as the caffeine entered his system. He sighed in relief. Much better.

The door to the teachers' lounge burst open.

Startled, Legolas tore his eyes from his coffee and stared at the newcomer. His curious glance quickly transformed to that of distaste as he spat three words from his mouth: "Good morning, Mr Foxlin."

"Good morning, Mr Greenleaf," returned the vice principal, his white beard shifting ever so slightly as he attempted to smile. "It is good to see you again, my friend."

Legolas narrowed his eyes. "Friend," he muttered. "I like that term."

Mr Foxlin curled his lips.

The door to the teachers' lounge burst open yet again a few seconds later. Mr Loxley was halfway to his desk before he noticed the two teachers glaring at each other. Quickly realising what was happening, Mr Loxley glided to Legolas' side and tapped the Elf's shoulder, anxiety settling in his eyes.

"Come on Legolas," Mr Loxley murmured. "The students orientation starts in fifteen minutes, and Mrs Mountford insists on your being present."

Legolas nodded tersely, not taking his eyes off of Mr Foxlin. There was no way in Arda that_ he_ going to be the one to give up this staring contest.

And to Legolas' delight, his wishes came true. After a few more seconds of intense glaring, Mr Foxlin withdrew his gaze, before throwing back his head and laughing heartily. "Classes, hmm?" he said, chuckling. "You'll have to excuse me, then; I must prepare for my first class. Teenagers, you know."

A cold silence greeted his words.

Mr Foxlin left the lounge in a hurry, the door shutting with a loud bang behind his retreating form. Legolas observed the vice principal walk down the hall. "Move it!" Mr Foxlin barked at a student who had been blocking his way. The startled student jumped about three leagues into the air before he hastily removed himself from Mr Foxlin's rampage. The dreaded vice principal continue his morning march until he finally disappeared over the marble staircase, losing himself from Legolas' and Mr Loxley's wary eyes.

Mr Loxley turned to Legolas. "Care to explain yourself?" asked the teacher, raising his eyebrows.

Legolas shook his head. "I just never liked him, that's all. He gets on my nerves."

This was going to be a very bad day.


	11. Chapter 11

Jamie's POV:

In home room, I was reading over my homework from last night, I answered all the questions on the _Hamlet_ handout from yesterday's lesson apart from one where I couldn't think of an answer that sounded comprehendible. _Did Hamlet truly love Ophelia? _Did she... I wasn't sure, and I hoped to God the teacher wouldn't call on me for that answer. Doesn't it seem the one time you don't do your homework or don't answer a question is always the time you get called on? I do the work every other night, but never get asked. I hoped karma didn't feel like being a bitch today and biting me in the ass.

Madison walked into the class and sat down beside me smiling, "Hey Jamie," she said opening her book.

"Had Madi," I smiled back. I glanced over at her sheet. "Did you finish number 6?" She flipped to the sheet; all the questions were copied down, no answers, of course. I gave her a look.

"Pssh, homework, not a chance. I was at Chad's last night, you know that." she smirked.

"Oh yeah," I said smirking back. "What did you guys do?"

"Oh not too much, watched a movie," she chuckled.

"Watched a movie my ass," I laughed. She gave me a devilish look and chuckled with a promise to share details later. I didn't want them but God knows I'd get them. Just then the second bell rang and the class took their seats still chatting.

"Good morning oh eager students of mine," Mrs Redfire attempted a joke. We chuckled. "What does this lovely bunch want to do today?" She asked, taking a seat on a desk at the front of the class, facing us. She glanced around the room, meeting everyone's eyes and smiling.

"Let's take a nap," Madison yelled from beside me. We all laughed and nodded our agreements. We found this little game humorous because almost everyday she would ask us what we wanted to do, listen to our suggestions and then laugh and pull out a worksheet of some sort she already had prepared and we would all groan. It was a fun tradition and it was the little things like this that made the class go by faster. She was one of the most likable teachers. She was hard but fair and always funny and kind yet was never disrespected for it.

"I say we watch a movie," Jesse shouted, a class clown. We chuckled and smiled at that too. Mrs Redfire grabbed this little yellow smiley ball she liked to play with and tossed it to Ann who sat to the left of the room. She laughed and caught it before throwing it back. Mrs Redfire liked to do these little icebreakers to get everyone in a fairly good mood before actually beginning class each day.

"Any other suggestions?" She asked smiling.

"Let's go home," Kiara mumbled from my right, Madison and I sat at the back in the middle. Kiara was a stuck up bitch and hated school and classes of any kind. Some chuckled, some merely groaned at her. I stayed quiet; I wasn't one to yell things out in class. I enjoyed observing the class and laughing along better.

"As fun as all of those things sound, today we are discussing one of Shakespeare's finest pieces of writing, _Hamlet._ Please pull out last night's questions and we'll take them up. And actually Mr Miller," she said referring to Jesse, "If we get them taken up in a fair amount of time we may be able to start watching the film today," she smiled.

"Sick," Jesse mumbled.

"Is it any good, or is it like some piece of shit black and white nonsense," Mark, another cocky jock yelled. Mrs Redfire chuckled.

"Language, Mr Renalds. But no it's not black and white, it's actually a decently done movie. I enjoy it, but it's still in Shakespearian and if you don't appreciate Shakespeare I cannot promise you'll love it. However that's too bad, 'cause I'm in charge and we're watching it," she smiled deviously and we groaned. "Also, I nearly forgot to mention that we have a new student in class today. So please be nice, because she is a very nice girl. Please welcome Chloe Chandler."

And as soon as this 'Chloe' entered the door, I swear I fell in love...


	12. Chapter 12

Chloe walked in the door hesitantly. She clutches her bag close to her as her bronze hair shone and covered part of her face, hiding the blush because of all the attention she was receiving. "Uh, thank you... Mrs Redfire..."

"You're welcome, sweetie. Now, you can sit over there by Jamie, if that is alright with you."

Chloe nodded quietly and sat over by Jamie who looked down at his work sheet, trying not to gawk at the beauty beside him from where Kiara was moved away to sit by Ann. "Hello, I assume you are Jamie." She said quietly and Jamie ahs never heard such a beautiful voice in his life. It was like the stars have fallen from the sky in a shower of silken honey.

"Yes, I'm Jamie. And this is Madison." He gestured to Madi who excitedly gave Chloe her hand to shake.

"Hi, you can call me Madi, if you want."

Chloe gave a nervous laugh, shaking her hand. "Um, I'm Chloe Chandler, but if you want, you can call me Cece. It's kind of the shortened version of both of my names." She said.

"Awesome!" Madi replied happily. "Oh and, by the way, I love your bag!" She said, pointing to the 'Nickelback' design Chloe had wrapped around her shoulder.

"Oh yes, they're my favourite band." She smiled.

"Ours, too!" Jamie and Madi replied instantly. And the three of them immediately became close, knowing each other like an open book they've read for their whole life.

Mrs Redfire looked on at the three of them and smiled. She has known Madi and Jamie like her own children, she has watched them connect with no one else as well as they have with each other, and already with the transfer student they have started a friendship. She reminded herself to thank Leslie for letting Chloe be in her home room. And from what she now knows form today, Chloe is gracefully intelligent considering she has never been to school before.

"Chloe, do you think that Hamlet was in love with Ophelia?" She asked her. Suddenly, Chloe's eyes widened and she was very shy for many moments trying not to stutter any ridiculous words.

"I, umm, I don't know," She said, giving the answer that she thought made her look dumb and hoping he would move on to someone else.

"Come on Chloe, give me something, anything. You have to have some sort of opinion. From what I am told, you read the book. Was Hamlet in love with Ophelia?"

She blushed from the sudden attention of everyone in the room staring at her, including Jamie and Madi. "There's no doubt in my mind that Ophelia loved Hamlet. She was desperately in love with him. However, Hamlet hurt Ophelia badly when he chewed her out and told her to go to a nunnery and said he never wanted to see her again. I know he claims to have loved her at her funeral, that he wanted to lie down in the ground and die with her, but I don't think he could have hurt her that badly if he truly loved her," she said quietly, meeting her eyes yet glancing around the room a few times.

Mrs Redfire considered her answer for a moment and nodded her head in agreement while thinking. "Do you think it hurt Hamlet though when Polonius and Laertes forbid her to see him anymore and she obeyed?" She said.

"Perhaps, but she had no choice, because she lived in a time where women had no place, no right to say anything or disagree with an order given to them by someone like their father or brother. To disobey would put her in an incredibly difficult position," She replied back.

Mrs Redfire contemplated. "I agree, it's easy to say what she did was wrong when we live in a world today where women have freedom, rights and decisions, but we have to put ourselves in Ophelia's shoes. Excellent, thank you for sharing Chloe," Chloe sighed in relief and nodded falling back into her chair and doodling music notes and Sindarin symbols in her notebook.

Jamie stared on at her, just admiring her knowledge as well as her appearance. Madi was shocked too, she found a beauty and a brain, both in one day!

The rest of the class passed in a blur. Chloe was gathering her things to leave as the class dispersed after the bell when Mrs Redfire called her name. She looked up and smiled.

"Can I have a quick word?" Mrs Redfire asked.

"Yeah, one second," Chloe said grabbing her books and pencil case, shoving them into her bag. Madi and Jamie stopped to check if she was alright, "Go on, I'll catch up." And they walked out.

She strode over to the desk that Mrs Redfire was sitting on top of smiling kindly. "You have done really well for your first day, you should share your opinion more often," Chloe shrugged. "It's hard, high school, easier to be shy," she offered. "I was there once," she said. "And don't worry. I'm your teacher as well as your friend, you can come to me about anything, okay?" Chloe smiled in understanding and wondered why she cared. "And, I just wanted to talk to you about the upcoming essay, I've been talking to a few students, and because you are very bright, did you have a topic in mind?" She asked.

"Actually, I've been having trouble thinking of a thesis," Chloe admitted.

"Well let me know if you need any help, I'm here at lunch, before and after school for about an hour, and I have third period prep. Anytime, walk in and I'll give you a hand," she smiled.

"Oh, alright, thanks a lot," Chloe smiled back.

"Anytime," she smiled. "Now, go on, sweetheart. Get to your next class, I'm sure you'll have a great first day." She smiled and Chloe smiled in return.

"Thank you," she said before running out of the room.


	13. Chapter 13

"Jamie! Get away from my fries! Go get your own!" Madi valiantly tried to save her fries from her greedy friend.

"Awww, c'mon Madiii," Jamie teased.

"No way! I'm hungry!"

"Mm..." Jamie drawled from where he sat across from her. "Are you always this greedy, Madi?"

The girl being addressed scowled. She was hungry. Seething, she eyed Chloe's equally stacked tray.

"How 'bout you, Chloe? You sure are packing it in!"

"Oh, no I'm... heh..."

"Ah! It's him!" Giggles and hushed noises erupted as a blonde haired youth entered the cafeteria.

Chloe watched Madi fawn over someone shamelessly.

"Mah..." She sighed. "He's so hot... Look at his body!" She drooled. "Could you imagine how it would feel to have that body pressed against you?" She giggled at the visual and blushed at her absurdity. Jamie snorted and looked at the person of his friend's fantasies. Legolas Greenleaf.

"So?" he asked dryly, shoving stolen fries into his mouth. "What's the big deal? He's lanky and pale. Like a featherless uncooked chicken..." Chloe choked on her fries. Madi absently thumped her back as she laughed quietly.

"Ugh! Jamie, get your own!" Madi took her plate of fries and smacked the brunette across the head for his comment.

"What do you mean? Who?" Chloe asked.

"Legolas Greenleaf, Sindarin and Archery teacher. Pfft… Whatever. I don't know what girls see in him, just because of his looks."

As soon as Chloe heard the name, her eyes widened but she rapidly acted normal so it's as if they cannot suspect her of knowing who he is since she just moved into this school. "I'll buy you some fries Jamie, okay? I've got some extra money anyway," Chloe got up to buy his fries, half-ignoring Madi's objections behind her.

Chloe was standing in line and waiting her turn when she felt a familiar presence behind her. Her body tensed. '_Oh my_,' she told herself. She stood silently, staring straight ahead. However, the heated stare she felt against the back of her neck made it difficult to ignore the very Elf behind her. She sighed then turned around swiftly.

"Legolas..." She said. Distantly, she noted that it was the same look she got when they first met.

A pair of deep blue eyes looked her up and down. "Chloe..."

Jamie watched from the table and gritted his teeth then turned warily, reluctant to turn his back to Legolas.

"Mr Greenleaf!" Madi bounced over to the line, books clutched at her chest. "I was wondering if you could tutor me. I had trouble understanding yesterday's lesson," Madi gushed sweetly. Jamie gagged inwardly at his friend's antics.

"Then you should pay more attention in class, instead of day dreaming." Said Jamie.

"Jamie... That was a little bit nasty." Chloe pouted.

Ugh. Jamie couldn't take any more of this. He was losing his appetite! Madi let loose another volley of unabashed flirting. Thoroughly disgusted, he huffed as he passed through everyone to leave. A hand gripped his arm, halting him.

"Aren't you going to let me buy you something, Jamie?"

"Lost my appetite." He ripped his arm away from the tight grip and stifled his wince.

"Sure?" Jamie just sneered at Legolas and Legolas was just confused at the glare.

_'Did I do something?'_ He thought.

"I'll see ya later Madi, Chloe... Mr Greenleaf." Jamie waved as he walked away.

The girls nodded absently at the odd exchange.

They blinked their confusion away, shrugged, and then Madi chased after while Chloe turned to Legolas once more. "Hello, again." She said.

"Hello, Chloe." He replied. "Since when did you go to school here?"

"Actually, this is my first day." She nervously laughed and rubbed her forearm. "So, this is your school, huh?"

He nodded silently, "Yup, this is my school."

When they both recognised the awkward silence, they suddenly burst into fits of laughter before sitting back with Madi at the lunch table.


	14. Chapter 14

1 month Later

"Wha…?" Throwing off the covers, Jamie crawled toward his ringing alarm clock as he tried to gather the pieces of his scattered mind. He realized the alarm clock has been ringing for quite some time. Peering into the round face as he shut off the ringing, he suddenly sat up. Realising there was only twenty minutes until school began, he jumped off the bed. In the process of rushing, he tripped on a bundled blanket and met the floor face-first. He took a moment to moan and curse at the bloody morning and then got up to continue in a more careful, albeit panicked rush. ''Shi...et!'' He frantically washed up, threw his clothes together, gathered his things and bolted out of the door. A worksheet fluttered in the air then touched the ground delicately in his wake.

His usual commute took at least half an hour. If he sprinted, he would only be late by fifteen minutes, perhaps twenty. He sighed inwardly.

His rushed steps carried to the assembly in record time. He apologised profusely and sat down. Mrs Mountford was lenient and only gave him detention for the minutes he'd missed of the assembly_. 'Twenty minutes wasn't so bad,' _he thought triumphantly.

''Jamie,'' Chloe whispered from down the aisle of desks, ''You look exhausted! What happened?''

He looked back at her, gradually catching his breath. He removed his jumper, feeling warm from the run. ''I just woke up. I ran all the way here,'' he whispered back.

''No kidding!'' She looked at him, worry etched on her delicate face. _'He looked like he hadn't slept,'_ she thought.

Jamie turned back to listen to Mrs Mountford. He really hadn't gotten much sleep. He'd left the balcony open and he had spent the night freezing. He had been too tired to get up to shut the glass door.

''As you know, we've covered a great deal so far this term. To be able to assure me and yourselves that you have understood what you've learned, I'm going to assign a project." Mrs Mountford braced herself. Multiple groans of protests filled the air as if on cue. The sound of a forehead smacking the wooden surface would have sounded quiet compared to the other noise in the room.

''Now calm down everyone,'' she spoke up, trying to silence the complaints. "It's going to be a group project. You'll be working in groups of four. Three of you will be students and the other will be a teacher most suitable for your group." The announcement immediately silenced the class, perhaps because of the prospect of not working alone or maybe because the students were mentally picking out their desired partners. Mrs Mountford did not know; she was only grateful for the reprieve.

"I'm going to choose for you to make it fair. I don't want hasty and sloppy results! I want comprehensive and well researched papers. It will require a presentation. I want to be confident that you understand what we've learned." She eyed the students sternly. "So, I've already decided the groups. Group one…" She began listing off students.

Jamie listened as one by one the groups were announced. He didn't really care who he was partnered with. As long as it wasn't Mr Greenleaf, he amended silently. Chloe, though... He hoped she would be part of his group. She brightened his day as soon as she walked in the first time, he really hoped it would be her.

"Group seven will be Jamie Carter…" Jamie perked his head up, paying close attention. "Chloe Chandler, Madison Brown, and Mr Greenleaf."

Madison whooped happily in her seat. Jamie groaned at his misfortune and the girls erupted with vile protests. Chloe remained smiling and silent.

"No." Mrs Mountford firmly waved the objections away. "My decision is final!" She silenced them and proceeded to call out the rest of the groups as the complaints died down.

Jamie dared a glance at the silent teacher, who was sitting at the back with Mrs Redfire. He wore reading glasses; his hair swayed as a breeze entered from an open window, like golden ribbon. Blue eyes met brown ones. Jamie turned quickly and cursed under his breath. _'No, if he even dares to look at Chloe he is dead, he is not going to take her away,'_ he thought, miffed.


	15. Chapter 15

After school, having served his brief detention, Jamie made his way to the oak tree. He immediately spotted Madi and Chloe sitting alone.

"Sorry to make you wait guys," he apologised.

Chloe shook her head. "No need to apologise. It's alright. Mr Greenleaf had a meeting and Madi doesn't have to work tonight. Besides, we didn't wait alone. Amber just left a moment ago."

Sighing in relief, Jamie nodded then sat, leaning his back to the trunk of the tree. He was really apologising for leaving them behind earlier. It was because it took a great deal of effort to be near Legolas. He avoided him as much as he could.

Chloe was thinking about how every moment she has seen Legolas over the past month she has been here, and it is a miracle that she can now see him everyday.

"Chloe..." Madi interrupted her silent musings slowly and cautiously, as if afraid of her worst reaction. "You like Mr Greenleaf, don't you?"

She had closed her eyes and at the unexpected question, and then opened them again. She gazed at their curious faces. "I do like him, actually. Why do you ask?"

"Oh. Well, since we're working together and all... I thought it would be for the best if you guys would work together on this while I work with Jamie. We will be seeing a lot of each other, you know?"

Jamie congratulated himself for his impressive control. If he'd lacked said control, he imagined he might have laughed in her face. Withdrawing from his thoughts, he said instead, "With your brain and mine, it will be over before you know it."

"Asshole!" Sad Madi playfully as she whacked him on the ear.

Chloe was saved from further questioning as the topic of their conversation walked up to them, nodding goodbye to another teacher.

"Mr Greenleaf!" Madi stood and greeted the Elf. A slow, pleased smile spread across her face.

Jamie chose to ignore this and closed his eyes once again, resting his head against the tree trunk and listening to people pass by. He hoped silently that the meeting would not take long; his fist itched to cause harm to the approaching teacher.

After a moment, he furrowed his eyebrows and stood up saying, "I'm gonna go, see you guys later." And he walked off without question.

Chloe instantly went up to go after him but she was halted by a hand clutching her arm, squeezing knowingly. Madi made her sit down next to Legolas.

He looked around with dread. They sat alone under the shady tree, the dark-haired girl nowhere in sight. "Where's Madi?"

"She went to the loo, said she'll be back as quick as possible." Chloe heard the nervousness in Legolas' tone without having to look.

"Legolas, I," she said unsteadily. Legolas' hand only moved on its own accord to caressed her clothed thigh unhurriedly. "You're very brave to do this, sir. Putting up with students for a project must be hard," She said and gripped the grass below her, pulling out a chunk of the soft ground.

"No. I can guarantee it is not," Legolas replied with quiet and gentle confidence. He moved his hand further up her thigh until Madi returned and he removed it, she was bearing drinks. She sat down in front of the pair and arranged her skirt primly. Chloe took the opportunity to move away from Legolas, avoiding any awkwardness between them.

Legolas accepted the drink from Madi and nodded his head in silent thanks.

"I was wondering how we can arrange things," she began after getting comfortable and judging the others to be ready as well. "I work most weekday afternoons, but my weekends are free. We can go over to my house. I…" She faltered. "I don't think my parents would allow me to go over to a guy's house, though. So, I was thinking, when I have to work and can't join you, I'll do the work ahead and you guys can meet together instead."

She regretted not being able to see Legolas' house, but due to her strict parents and certain restrictions, she would not be able to partake in one of her most desired wishes. She vowed to try to convince her parents to be a little more lenient. However, she already doubted her positive outlook. Perhaps if she assured her parents that Legolas was someone who would be present and help tutor her for the project, she may be allowed.

She turned to the pair, pushing aside her concerns for the moment. "What do you think? Chloe? Mr Greenleaf?"

"Sounds alright. I already took an hour less at work, so I'll be free most nights." Legolas shrugged.

"Ah. It's fine. We'll begin tomorrow," Madi added.

"Tomorrow?" Chloe asked, confused. "Isn't it better to start now?"

"No, perhaps both of you should speak to your parents first and make arrangements," Legolas suggested.

Chloe flinched minutely but remained silent. Madi looked on worriedly, but at her quick shake of the head, said nothing.

"Alright, if tomorrow is best, then, I guess we're all in agreement," she said, verifying the plan.

The group separated and made their way home, casting lone shadows in the ground.


	16. Chapter 16

_"Legolas..."_ A voice called out to him. _"You must listen to me, Legolas..." _Legolas shifted in his sleep. _"It's me, it's Baineth..." _He shifted once more. A ghostly figure appeared over his sleeping form, _"Legolas... Chloe is only part of me... She is only part of me because I want her to be free, as do I wish that you will be also... She is the key to eternity, for both of you..." _The figure then dissolved inside his head, _"Legolas..." _it whispered.

_In his dream, he was running in Middle-Earth again, with his beloved wife before her death, her long bronze curls bouncing with each step she jumped._

_She is staring at him. She crosses the stream with him and they casually rest against the grass, holding hands, welcoming the sunlight. He smiles and she cannot bring herself to give him her grin and chuckle humourlessly._

_"You're so wonderful," she said._

_He looks at her desperately, "Please don't let me wake up, Baineth."_

_She sighed heavily and turned to face him, he's looking at her warily and shifts slightly back._

_"I will always be here," she said as casually as possible._

_"But..."_

_She shakes her head, still completely committed to doing the right thing. She smiles at him. "Thank you for living, Legolas. But it is time for you to move on, my love."_

_"Please stay," he says quietly, never breaking eye contact._

_Here it goes. "I just have to say something-"_

_"What?"_

_Because she can't stand to see him in pain, "Well... Because what I'm about to say... is probably the most selfish thing I've said in my life."_

_Legolas now understands, but it is a painful one. "Baineth."_

_"I just have to say it once," she says, trying to placate him, "You just need to hear it."_

_She look deep into his eyes, up real close, probably for the last time. "Even though I love you, Legolas. You need to live, to keep your promise. And its because I love you that... I can't keep you trapped his way. I created Chloe."_

_His eyes widened, "It was you?"_

_She nodded, "Yes, it was me. But the reason is important."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because she is the key to your eternity of happiness, even though it won't be with me. Even though I created her, I did not expect her to look like me at all. That was no intention of mine, but I am a part of her, a very small part, and that is her appearance, the rest is completely her own. I was hoping she would be able to meet you so you two could be happy together."_

_Tears were brimming in his eyes, "But I love you, I'll always love you."_

_"Yes, but is it what your heart believes right now?" She asked, and he fell silent. "Also, once you wake up, you won't know I was ever here. You cant know this."_

_He says nothing. Completely unreadable. She doesn't want this anymore. But he won't stop her. "I don't deserve you... but Chloe does."_

_She kisses him on his forehead and he doesn't pull away, but she cannot stand the idea that he will not take this chance. This is why he cannot remember. This is for both of them. She touches his soft hair._

_"I wish you didn't have to forget this. But you do."_

Wetness on her cheek. Before he can blink, he is awake.


	17. Chapter 17

Legolas jerked awake with a gasp, eyes snapping open as his body first tensed into wakefulness, then settled back on the bed in an approximation of relaxation. He was far from relaxed though; certain parts of him less so than others. Fisting his hands in the sheets, he evened out his breathing, willing his body's reaction to the salacious dream to leave him.

But the dream was still there, playing out in front of his opened eyes. But all he could remember was bronze hair, red lips, and smooth skin.

Suddenly, his imagination had supplied him with far too many vivid situations in which to view these precious parts of her. Shoving the heels of his hands into his eyes, he dug in, trying to erase the sight of soft, sweet-smelling bronze hair on his shoulder as he held her close enough to feel her heart beating. Tried not to see her full lips, smiling at him one moment and gasping his name the next.

Too vivid.

He was alone in his room; it'd be a simple matter to take care of himself, but it was... shameful, base and low.

He stared at the ceiling above him, willing the images in his mind to fade away. They always went away eventually, but there were times when it took too long for him to hold out, to hold on to his sanity. To not give in to his lust, his longing for Baineth. And tonight was... oh, tonight was one of those nights, he knew.

It was always that way when he dreamed of _her_.

And he wanted her image, her voice, her touch to recede, to go away. To not affect him so.

If only his body would listen to him. In the dim of the night, all he could see was shadows, but he knew the ceiling and walls were white and he concentrated on them instead of the ache in his hearts and the hardness of the flesh between his legs. Moonlight shone in, yellowing the ceiling and walls like ancient maps and books that had seen better days.

He blinked a few times, breathing deeply, trying not to remember the curve of her lips as she smiled at him. He tried not to hear the sound of her laughter, feel the brush of her hand on his, the way her arms felt wrapped around him. He tried very hard not to remember the smell of her.

It was disgraceful.

He was a grown ellon; he didn't indulge in fantasies. He was practical, he believed in things he could see, taste, touch, hear, and smell.

What he did not want to believe in was the imaginary version of Baineth created to entertain his sleeping mind.

His breathing wasn't getting any slower, nor was his body relaxing. In fact, the more he tried not to think of her, the more she remained stubbornly fixed in his brain.

And the harder he became. Achingly so.

He'd like to believe it'd been years since he'd felt something as fiercely as this, but the truth was, he'd woken up this way far more times in the past two and a half decades than he'd done in all his centuries. It is the way it is, since _her _death...

Clenching his hands by his sides, he forced air in and out of his lungs, breathed slowly in and out, and willed the ache to leave him, but his body stubbornly betrayed him.

Yes, he could relieve the pressure, but it wasn't something he was comfortable doing. Certainly he could control his emotions and his body well enough that he need not touch himself.

Couldn't he?

In the past he had been, but over the last few years, he'd been assailed with horrible dreams and thoughts that drove him to the brink of madness. Terrible images and sounds. Her dying. The life they shared and... just her.

Baineth.

In his dreams, she was always walking away. Lately, though, lately she was walking toward him. Her laughter surrounded him and soothed him like a good cup of tea. She smelt like a summer's day, warm breezes, and freshly mown grass. He sometimes smelt apples when he thought of her, but he didn't know why.

No other dreams were this vivid, not even the nightmares. They were the worst, with fire bright enough to blind him, flames hot enough to burn him, sounds loud enough to deafen him.

And then she came and they all faded into the background.

He drew in a shuddering breath at the thought of her. Oh, how he wanted her to be with him again. Desperate to see and feel her again. His body tightened at the thought, like the strings on his bow; one careless turn of the screw and he'd snap.

The hard flesh he was trying to ignore begged his hands to soothe the ache, and with a low groan he gave in.

Biting his lower lip, he let one hand drift down to his stomach. So on edge was he, that it would be too much to touch his bare flesh straight away, too much all at once. So for now he slid his hand over his pyjamas and rubbed himself gently, teasingly. Light touches mixed with an occasional press from the heel of his hand.

His body jerked at the contact, growing even harder.

He moved his hand over that hard flesh encased in his pyjamas, squeezed his eyes shut, and brought up the image of her face. The friction of brushed cotton on his flesh made him wince in pleasure.

_Her eyes were warm and sparkling, half closed as she flicked her gaze down then back to his face. The corners of her mouth tilted up while the tip of her tongue curled over her top teeth. He could almost smell her, that soft summer scent that floated around him in dreams. She kissed him, running her hands through his hair, trailing kisses along his neck, letting him- no, begging him to touch her and undress her._

Far from being scandalised, he felt excitement tear through him, making his breath leave him in ragged huffs.

Her hands removed layers of his clothing with nimble fingers, flesh sliding across bare flesh. Fingernails scratched at his chest.

Pleasure rippled through him as his own hand mimicked the movements of hers, slipping underneath his pyjama top, shoving it out of his way in his haste, popping a few buttons off. Fingernails dug into his chest and stomach. A nail caught his nipple and his hips jerked off the bed, a fervent cry springing from his surprised lips.

Caught off guard, he stilled his movements, feeling guilt and shame flood through him. This wasn't the way he was supposed to behave.

_The sound of her laughter tickled his ears. He felt her lips on his as she kissed him and wrapped her arms around his neck, teasing him and whispering wicked but beloved things in his ear._

He didn't care anymore about propriety. His hands unbuttoned the rest of his top and pushed the sides off his chest, then dropped to slide his bottoms off his hips, but went no lower.

Throwing propriety out of the window was one thing, being wanton was another.

His hands resumed their positions, one on his chest, the other grasping his rigid shaft from where it came to rest against his stomach. Warmth seeped from his hand as he stroked up and down a few times. There was a small thought that he should be cooler, but he dismissed it. He was burning up. Tossing the blankets from his body, he scraped his fingernails down his chest again, ready for the pleasure this time and not quite so taken by surprise. He brushed his thumb over his nipple a few times, still startled by how good it felt.

A frisson of pleasure swept though him, straight down his abdomen to the flesh in hand.

The fingers touching him weren't his own, not in his imagination. Baineth was there, tentatively touching him, watching his face for his reactions.

_She grew more bold with each pass of her hand, with each stroke that made him gasp and moan._

Thoughts swirled in his mind, scattering like pieces of paper caught in a playful breeze when he ran his thumb over the tip of his shaft, forcing a wordless sound from his lips. His hips bucked again, more forcefully this time. Then again.

Backing away from the overwhelming sensation, he ran his hand down to the base and squeezed.

_Her finger trailed a path up and down, delicately tracing random patterns along the top, bottom, and sides of his hard flesh. She smiled when she caught him watching her and grasped the base, tightening her hand._

The fingers of his left hand stilled on his chest and dropped to join his other hand. He lightly massaged his balls, tightening his fingers as much as he dared before releasing them to stroke abstract patterns like those Baineth was tracing in his imagination. It was too much, too soon. Gasping, he dropped his hand to the bed, gripping the sheet beneath him, fisting it in his sweaty palm as his other hand rubbed and squeezed with quicker strokes.

His incoherent thoughts solidified into one idea; Baineth's _mouth_ on him instead of her hands.

Clenching his eyes shut, he arched his hips off the bed, thrusting into his encircled hand, pumping it up and down as he drove into it.

More pressure, faster strokes.

His other hand joined the first, creating more friction.

A groan slipped out, followed by another as he guided one palm over the tip, moving it in circles, slowly at first, then faster.

_Her mouth was on him, wet and warm, moving along his flesh with firm suction. Back and forth, deep into her mouth and then back out again, tongue flattening against the tip, hand encircling him, chasing the movements of her lips as they moved up and down._

Legolas didn't want it to stop. He could almost feel her hot breath on him, almost smell the sweet soap she used in her hair, and he shuddered. He bent his knees and dug his heels into the bed in order to give himself a better grip. His hand pumped harder, almost desperately.

He sucked in a breath, skimming one hand back up to his chest, running his nails down over his abdomen, shuddering at the light touches followed by scrapes and swirls on his nipples.

Fluid began to leak from the tip of his shaft. In one smooth motion he ran his hand up then back down again, spreading the fluid over his length. Pleasure surged through him as the pressure built and built and built. The room was silent but for the sound of flesh moving on flesh and the harsh gasps that escaped him. His face contorted in ecstasy as his fingers squeezed the tip on an upstroke then slid down and repeated the motion.

But then he thought of Chloe and the differences she had from Baineth.

Chloe, he thought. She was there, it was her hand on him, not Baineth's. Her breath sounding so loud in the silence of the room. Her lips whispering her love for him.

All of Legolas' mind and attention were focused on the one in his dreams. There was the sound of a dog barking off in the distance, but it could be Chloe, Baineth, no, Chloe crying out in ecstasy. Wind sighed in the trees, sounding so much like a breath of pleasure leaving Chloe's lips. She was there beside him, touching him. Kissing her way down his stomach, those red lips wrapping around his- his cock, he thought, feeling a delicious thrill go through him at the word, even just in his mind.

_Chloe's lips wrapped around his cock, not Baineth's. Wet lips sucking his flesh._

His hips began to buck under the strain.

He slowed his strokes, not wanting it to end just yet. This was... exciting. Thrilling in a way it'd never been before.

His jaw clenched tight, grunts leaving his lips, sounds he didn't recognise as coming from him. Sounds that reminded him of an animal. Just grunts, guttural in their nature. His control was dissolving with each groan, each hiss. Thrusting into his hand with wild abandon, he moved it rapidly up and down, feeling his body tighten. Feeling his control slipping further with each image of her mouth and hands on him.

_Her fingers were on his thighs, nails scraping lightly, teasingly, before flattening out and rubbing up and down as her mouth followed the same motion on his cock. He watched his length disappear between her lips, feeling the pressure build up more and more._

Sweat beaded on his forehead, began to drip down his temples. He brushed his thigh with his free hand, slowing down his strokes, forcing himself to stop thrusting. It was hard, so hard, and he wanted to be inside of Chloe, not Baineth. Inside Chloe's warm, wet body.

That he didn't know how that felt only frustrated him.

His imagination kicked in and supplied sensations, enflaming him to higher degrees of arousal.

_She was on top of him now, his cock buried deep inside of her hot, wet centre-silky smooth in texture-gripping him with every thrust. Her back arched as she leaned back, supporting her weight on one hand behind her. She moved on him, hair cascading down her back and tickling his fingers as he slid his hands up her sides, drawing her forward to kiss her beautiful lips._

His hand moved more frantically, searching, wanting, needing release now. His body throbbed, pulsing in time with each stroke, his mind seeking more and more titillation; on the hunt for newer, better fantasies. Fantasies that weren't just fantasies. But that was all that he had.

Legolas was ashamed, that he changed it from Baineth to Chloe in the same moments where he longed for his wife. He felt so disloyal but he did not care for the moment.

Panting through parted lips, he desperately sought the mounting pleasure, savouring it as he'd savour her if she were the real her. The incredible feelings heightened as he thought of her being with him, by his side forever. Never leaving him. Always loving him. Forever.

Mounting pressure grew and grew.

_"Legolas," she whispered, her voice husky, compelling, alluring. Her hips urged him to give in, to let go as she moved on him, circling, then rising, squeezing him and clawing his chest._

Legolas shuddered. The memory of her voice was almost enough to push him over the edge. If he concentrated enough, he could almost imagine Chloe as completely her own person, and not like Baineth. Could almost imagine her urging him to let. For her. Only for her. He clutched the sheet tighter in his fist, trying to keep from jerking his hips so frantically. Grunts were emerging from his lips, merging with moans and gasping breaths.

He wanted, needed, had to hear her say his name. Not Baineth, Chloe...

There was something inside of him, something that held him back, though he wanted to give in, wanted to spill his seed inside of her body. She wasn't here; there was just cold air greeting his thrusts, his own hand encircling him.

A strangled sob left him, torn from his throat. He couldn't hear her voice, couldn't feel her here, couldn't see her.

She wasn't here.

Her voice would never whisper his name, never caress the vowels like they did in his dreams, would never ever tell him she loved him.

At this point though, even that realisation wasn't enough to stop him. He thrust harder into his hand, grunting out noises he was ashamed to admit were coming from his own lips. Sweat dripped from his forehead. His body tensed, tightened, hips lifting off the bed.

Eyes squeezed shut, he felt his control snap.

His hips jerked once, twice and then- then- oh-

"Chloe!"

-and then he was coming hard. In great pulsing waves of pleasure. Spasms rippled through him and he hastily aimed his shaft upwards so that his seed coated his stomach, leaving no trace on his bedclothes. No trace for the maids to find.

His hand continued to lightly stroke his length, riding out the uncontrollable shudders left behind in the wake of his orgasm.

He lay panting in his bed, one hand still clutching the damp sheet beside him. Forcing his fingers to let go, he stared at the ceiling, stared at the white and wood and shadows and moonlight mapping a pattern across the surface. Baineth's smile was there in his mind, still burning across his eyes as his body started to relax. But then it was replaced by Chloe's smile, a far more beautiful one than Baineth's by over a thousand stars.

Slowly, the fire of arousal and climax left him. The cool night air hit his sweat-drenched body, drying it. His cock- he shied away from that word now. His shaft went soft, and the sticky liquid that'd shot from it left a wet trail behind.

He gathered his control and sanity to him like a mantle. As the feelings returned, they were followed a little too closely by embarrassment. His face burned as he righted his pyjama bottoms.

The barking dog down the way-no longer sounding like a woman/elleth in the throes of passion-stirred him into action. He sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed, settling his bare feet on the cold wooden floor. Holding the open edges of his shirt away from the evidence of his weakness, he felt his shoulders slump.

His body didn't want to move; it was pleasantly relaxed, yet tensing further with every second that ticked by.

Shoving himself up, he padded across the room on silent feet by way of minimal light from the moon, and poured some water into the basin on the side table. His fingers snatched the flannel from beside the pitcher and dipped it into the chilly water. Wringing it out, he listened to the water dripping and splashing into the bowl. It was that sound that finally snapped him completely out of the haze he'd been drowning in since awakening. Settling the cold, wet cloth on his stomach, he ignored the muscles that quivered beneath his skin at the contact and scrubbed away all traces of his shame.

If only his mind could be so easily scrubbed.

After washing himself up, he placed himself back in bed and replayed all thoughts he had during his pleasurable experience just moments ago. He felt so terrible. He felt like he has betrayed her, even though she said he could move on. And what was even more horrible about it was that Baineth was replaced by the one who was almost exactly like her, Chloe.

Baineth, Chloe... They were just too similar...

Too similar to now even be able to tell the difference.


	18. Chapter 18

Legolas led them to his house, a silent Chloe and an excited Madi followed.

The drive was brief and quiet. Chloe watched the familiar scenery pass by while Madi stole glances at Legolas. An aggravated baby's cry rang out and old men flipped their newspapers noisily in other cars.

They drove until the trio entered a neighbourhood whose street was lined with large houses. Manicured lawns, wind chimes and cold iron gates greeted their approach. Legolas stopped in front of one of the large houses and opened a small wooden gate. They passed a lush yard and stopped at a large, decorated glass door. Intricate metal work held the glass pieces in shape.

Legolas unlocked his front door, opened it uncaringly and beckoned his guests in. Madi drew her breath in silently, awed at the magnificent yet subtle affluence around her.

Silence met their arrival. Legolas prompted them inside.

"No one else is here," he announced offhandedly.

As Legolas's words registered, she faltered in her steps. "What?" she asked, eyes widening with oncoming dismay.

"Sonny must be with Charlie." Legolas removed his shoes and pointed in the direction of the living room. "Wait there."

Chloe dragged a stupefied Madi inside with her. They removed their shoes and walked into the dining room, sinking into chairs which matched the light décor of the living space.

"Chloe..." Madi ventured, twisting the hem of her skirt nervously. "I can't be here."

"Eh? Why not? I thought your parents allowed you." Absently, she unpacked her books and a few sheets of paper. She shuffled through a folder until she found the assignment sheet. She looked up at the distressed tone of her usually effervescent voice.

"We're alone, Chloe." She directed her fingertips toward herself. "I'm alone..." she stressed, "with a teacher! My mom doesn't appreciate this type of thing!"

"So? You know me, and aren't you happy to be alone with him?" Chloe brushed off her rising panic.

"As much as it makes me happy..." She sighed with resignation. "My parents trusted me and they will probably call. I... I can't risk this Chloe, not with the overnight trip coming up."

She stood, walking out of the living room and back to the foyer. Sitting down, she started to put on her discarded shoes. She looked unhappy yet resigned.

"Wha? Madi! You can't be serious! What about the project?" She was starting to panic herself.

"I'll cover the first five chapters. We will divide it among ourselves, five chapters each... I'll make notes... You guys do the same, and then make copies. We can exchange information at class," she rambled on as she stood and clutched her school bag to her chest.

"Madi! You're serious!"

"As much as I regret doing this... I can't take the chance Chloe. That trip means too much."

"Well what if someone else came home?" She strived to keep her from leaving.

Madi shook her head. "That's even worse. Then they'll know I was alone with you and Mr Greenleaf. We could be accused of having a threesome!"

Chloe growled in frustration, running out of ways to persuade her to remain.

"Ah! Mr Greenlead," she noted the other's presence as he entered the room. "You heard?"

He nodded. "I understand. We'll talk in class tomorrow."

She nodded back, thankful. "I apologise. I'll see you guys tomorrow. Work hard, okay?" She said, and was gone.

Chloe stared at the empty space that Madi had just occupied for a long second. Disbelief was written plain on her face.

"Well," she said after wards, recovering his composure, "if that's the case, I'll be going too."

She stepped forward to get her things and Legolas blocked her way.

"I'm sorry, sir. We will do what Madi suggested. We will trade information tomorrow," she said, moving around the Elf. She yelped as she felt the back of her shirt being pulled. Her body was spun around.

She felt Legolas' body press against her own, preventing her escape. "What are you doing?" She said.

"I know it is wrong but... can I at least talk to you?" Legolas begged without showing it, but it was clearly in his eyes.

Chloe stared into blue eyes. Eyes that held brilliant depths, yet offered no enlightenment and betrayed no emotion, because they remained true. They were ancient, full of stories to tell.

"You have a reason for this?" Chloe inquired, feeling the cold touch of his hand on her arm.

"Yes. I do," He ran his hands up and down Chloe's sides. Fingertips pressed lightly on clothed flesh.

"I'd hate to do this, but if you were to go any further, you would be in trouble if someone found out," Chloe warned, shivering a little at Legolas's caress.

"I know but, there is something about you," Legolas fisted a patch of his hair painfully. Tilting Chloe's head, he looked into her eyes. But then he pulled back, regretting his actions because she is his student and he is her teacher.

After that, they spent two hours writing notes and researching. It surprised Chloe that they could be aciting normal after the intense moment that occurred earlier. She couldn't recall an occasion when they'd been alone together for this long without something happening.

"Want something to drink?" Chloe looked up at the voice. Legolas was surrounded by sheets of paper and opened books littered his vicinity. Reading glasses were perched on his nose.

"Yes please," she agreed, realising that she had been ignoring her thirst.

"Want to take a break?" Legolas asked.

Chloe drew a deep breath then exhaled. "Yeah." She stretched, standing. "I could use one." She followed Legolas to the large kitchen.

"What do you like?"

Chloe shrugged. "Whatever you have."

"Diet Coke?"

"Sure."

Chloe sat on a tall stool beside the kitchen table, watching Legolas move around the kitchen. She accepted the glass of iced coke and nodded her thanks with a smile. Legolas opened a container of cookies and they ate quietly.

"We're different," Chloe said, vocalising his earlier thoughts, breaking the silence after a few minutes of peacefully munching on cookies and sipping on drinks.

"What would qualify as actual difference?" Legolas asked. Chloe contemplated the question. He wanted to say that Legolas would be open with her like he did when they met, but since he started teaching her, he has been like a closed book. Legolas was sure Chloe was on about something between them. "Is this because of me possibly fancying you?"

Chloe choked on her drink, coughing violently. She was red from either Legolas' question or from choking or both, Legolas couldn't tell. He watched her calmly.

When her coughing subsided, Chloe gave Legolas a surprised stare. "No. I meant something else."

"Oh?"

"Yeah."

Legolas asked, "What do you mean, then?"

"Wha—?"

"Please tell me." He said.

Chloe noticed the shift. They were treading bad territory. Should she answer? Should she evade? They still had the work to do. Chloe finished her drink and then looked Legolas in the eye.

"I mean that we are kind of alone," she said.

"How are you alone?"

"I don't have what you have." She sighed, then looked at the Elf. "Listen... Let's not talk about this. We have work to do. Let's keep this... this... this professional event lingering a little longer, huh?"

Chloe turned to walk to the living room, when she was grabbed from behind. Strong arms wrapped around her waist.

"Please do not turn your back on me. I am someone you can trust"

Chloe stood still as soft breaths rained on the back of her neck. She felt her knees weaken.

"It's slipping, Mr Greenleaf..." she warned as the arms pulled her flushed against the hard, muscular body.

"We were never professional, other than in class." Legolas buried his face into Chloe's shining hair.

Chloe snorted. "Yeah, I'm certainly no help."

"Please tell me."

"I can't..." Chloe rasped.

"You can't or you won't?"

"Nnnnnn..." Chloe's breath grew ragged. "I am not sure I can," she grated out.

Legolas released her, then moved away.

Chloe gulped. "We should get back to work," she whispered as Legolas stood behind her.

"Nothing fazes you, does it?" The question hung in the silence.

"Maybe," Chloe whispered back after a moment. They then sat side by side. But Chloe felt different, something intense in the air, and was not sure at all what it was. They spent two more hours working on the project, talking occasionally, but nothing further than discussing the project.

At last, Chloe looked up. "I should get going."

Legolas noted the late hour and nodded. They packed their bags quietly. Chloe shoved her work in the bag.

At the door, she said, "Um…"

Legolas shook his head. "Give the work to me when I come over."

"Will you?"

"We can't use my house all the time."

Chloe nodded her head, agreeing. "I'll see you tomorrow then."

Legolas walked up to her, one hand tilting her chin, as he pressed a lingering kiss to her cheek. "See you tomorrow." Warm breath washed over her neck, raising goose bumps.

She stepped outside into the crisp autumn evening and left the silent castle that belonged to her... her... It dawned on her that she was no longer sure what Legolas was to her.

Was he her teacher or was he something more?

Meanwhile, Legolas leaned against the closed door, "What did I just do?"

And it was a good thing that he avoided her entering the living room because he couldn't stand to see the look on her face when she finds a picture of her on his wall, with the words, '_My Baineth'. _If she saw it, what would she say?


	19. Chapter 19

2 Days Later, Friday Evening

Chloe rushed out of the library as the librarian gave her one last annoyed glance before the door was locked up and she headed home. Chloe was possibly the last person left in the entire school, after finishing up her part of the project. '_I should do this at home, it would be much easier then,_' She thought, rolling her eyes and stomping up the library stairs with her collection of books and the folder of files that now held her part of the entire project.

Heading down the infinite number of halls that made up the upper level of the school, she was trying to retrieve her phone from her bag, while balance the amount of books in her hand and the next thing she knew they were scattered across the hallway floor. '_Great,_' she thought. Bending down to gather them up, she decided to check the text that had so fervently buzzed three separate times in her bag first. She had just begun to reply when someone began gathering the papers for her. She glanced up to meet the gaze of her Elvish/Archery teacher as well as a group member for the project.

She found herself staring dumbly at his face, and by the time she pulled herself back to reality, he had already gathered her entire load into one of his arms, and was helping her up with the other hand chuckling. "You really shouldn't carry this many books, Chloe." He pointed out with another chuckle, this time his smile went all the way to his eyes, and took her breath away.

"Yes, well, it's my part of the project, so what am I going to do?" She rolled her eyes and followed him into his classroom as he placed the large pile of books on a desk, and turned with a frown.

"You were doing the work in the library after closing time, again?" He sympathised, walking back to his desk and leaning against it stuffing his hands in his pocket.

"Of course, don't I always?" She smiled, brushing it off, and realising yet again that he looked like a god.

"You do, and it's ridiculous, you shouldn't work as hard as you do now, you are incredibly bright enough as it is," He stated simply before grabbing the file on top of the stack and opening it, knowing full well the project was for their group, and that she had done an exceptional job on it. She always did. Not that she was a nerd, or a genius by any standards, but she didn't mind putting in enough effort to earn an eighty in a project, being a newcomer, her marks were always extremely high.

She took in his appearance as he flipped through the folder, and began reading a page, stuffing his free hand back into his pocket. His black dress shirt was rolled to his elbows, showing off his muscular forearms. His dark matching dress pants were secured with a stylish belt, and his dark shoes could have come right out of a magazine. He was definitely the best dressed teacher at the school, but his clothing wasn't his greatest asset. As she gazed at his sculpted face, she wondered if any of the boys here would develop strong features like Legolas had. She strongly doubted it. However, Jamie did but he was her best friend and she was bound to notice it.

She got lost in her train of thought though, as she heard him chuckle, and set the folder back down on his desk, pulling at the outside of his smile with his hand, as he gazed over at her surprised face. "What?" She asked, knowing she sounded slightly annoyed. She couldn't think of what about the project was amusing, and was starting to think she sounded pretty dumb as she rambled on about the topic.

"You just did this all right now?" He asked still seemingly amused.

"Yes, why?" She scoffed.

He chuckled, and stuffed both his hands comfortably back into his pockets. "I couldn't find one thing wrong with it." He stated simply gazing into her eyes, and looking quite impressed. "I think you have probably done the best part out of all of us."

She laughed, "Good, I wasted enough of my night on it." She informed him, mockingly, and he chuckled knowing she was making fun of the assignment, but not seeming to mind.

"Well did you have any other important plans tonight?" He questioned, seeming at least slightly interested.

"Not really, not since Jesse moved out last week, making it much easier for the other kids to sleep at night." She said, and he rolled his eyes.

"Mr Vaughn on the other hand, I'm positive will not receive a perfect on this assignment." He laughed, "I doubt he'll even hand it in," he added pulling himself off his desk and standing up straight. "I shouldn't really have said that though." He immediately realised, and gazed back at her, shooting another smile.

"Yeah, well he's probably off with no less than five different girls tonight, what an ass." She pointed out; not caring that the person she was talking to was a teacher. It was now almost five o'clock anyway, it wasn't like she was still in class.

He looked thoughtful, and she took in the momentary silence between the two of them as she waited for him to say something about her inappropriate language. Instead however, he moved towards her, only stopping once he was a few inches from her. "Well, he's an idiot." Was all he said, as he hovered close to her and locked his gaze on her own.

Her breathing had quickened with just the increased proximity, and his gaze was now about to send her over the edge. It was too much for either of them to handle and within seconds Legolas leaned down and if he leaned any further, his lips would be connected to hers, in a fiery kiss, making his body feel like it would explode from excitement, fear, and desire all at once.

He moved his strong hands so they were grazing she back, as she ran her hands through his long hair on his shoulders and pulled him a little closer to her. Her heart was pounding as he began to graze his fingers over the hem of her jeans. He pulled away. "I'm sorry. We shouldn't do this." He tried to reason, and she knew he was right.

"No. We shouldn't..." She whispered, "I should get going." She said and packed up all of her stuff, shouting a quick message of seeing him on Monday before running off home.


	20. Chapter 20

"So? How did it go last night?"

Attendance had been taken and the students were told to gather in their respective groups to work on the term project, the teachers were unavailable since they had their own classes to go to. The screech of the desks' metal legs against the floor was accompanied by shuffling papers and quiet discussions. Madi questioned a drowsy Chloe as they made their way to Jamie's desk.

"It was alright, we got some stuff done," she yawned.

"You guys didn't do anything did you?" she paused in her bee-line toward the tired youth, concerned. "You know I would have stayed if I could," she said, frowning.

Chloe flushed and felt her aching jaw. There were no bruises, but it still ached. When she got home last night, she had assessed her injuries and she was injured because she tripped and hit her face against the street lamp. She flushed even harder when she recalled that the tickling sensation was still there on her hips. Where Legolas had—

"Chloe, are you okay?" Madi's voice broke through the sudden cloud that had blanketed her mind.

"Huh?"

"Where were you?" Her dark eyebrows furrowed in confusion as she tugged her forward and they walked on.

"Ummm nowhere," she laughed, embarrassed.

"Hmm?" Madi looked unconvinced, but she let it drop when they reached Jamie's desk.

"Good morning, Jamie!" she said.

They received a nod from him and any further discussion that followed only concerned the project. They shared notes, assigned each other's responsibilities and plans for the presentation. Amidst the discussion, Chloe noted the distance he felt in Jamie's demeanour. He seemed so aloof; out of reach.

"Oh!" Madi spoke during a short lull in their discussions. "After school, why don't we go for some ice cream! Right, Jamie? Just hang out a little..." she offered, a twinkling hope in her eyes. "We should go over to my work place... I'm sure we would get a discount!"

Jamie shrugged, seeming unconcerned. "Sure," he said, as it hadn't mattered to him either way.

Madi drew in an excited breath. "Really?"

She sounded excited, as if daring to hope. At his affirmative nod, her eyes sparkled. Chloe suspected Madi's mind was already churning with all sorts of ideas and was slowly filling with girly glee. Even though she would be there as well, she was sure she had already forgotten that minor detail. Her expressions where clearly drawn on her face.

Chloe briefly wondered why Jamie never showed even a slight interest.

Under the table, Chloe was startled as her foot was nudged softly. She suspected it to be Madi, but noticed the girl was still chattering about the ice cream parlour. She furrowed her eyebrows, a little baffled. A second later, she felt another kick and was positive it wasn't Madi when she had stretched both legs on the aisle. She glanced at Jamie, but the boy looked to be ignoring the world in general. Chloe shrugged and went back to copying notes from the textbook.

"So, Jamie. What flavour would you like?" Madi asked.

"Chloe," Jamie replied without skipping a beat, in what seemed was genuine seriousness.

"Eh? Chloe's flavour?" she tilted her head, mystified.

Chloe sputtered, red colouring her cheeks to anything possible.

"Chloe," Jamie continued. "What's your favourite flavour?"

Chloe stared at the boy and refused to acknowledge anything out of the ordinary. Something about Jamie has been different since they started to project. And she thinks it might be to do with Legolas. Why doesn't Jamie like him?

"Hmm? Chloe, you like chocolate, don't you?" Madi helped, ignorant to the heated stare Jamie gave Chloe. _Good, she didn't suspect anything_, he thought. She was a smart girl, but sometimes she is a blonde.

"Yeah, chocolate's good." Chloe ignored Jamie's smile. She didn't want to know what he was thinking right now. And she was sure it was something else beyond dislike.


	21. Chapter 21

"Man! It's freezing!" Jamie howled as an angry gust of wind whipped and chilled his uncovered head.

"I know..." Madi looked sideways at Jamie as they walked across the school yard. She wrapped her arms around her, pulling her coat closer.

"Damn early snowfalls," she complained as her teeth chattered noisily. "If I knew it was going to be this cold, I wouldn't have worn my knee socks." After a moment of thought, she continued. "Actually, I shouldn't have worn the damn skirt in the first place."

"What? Are you finally going to wear thick pants?" Jamie quipped beside her.

As if remembering the pants' style, she frowned in distaste. "Eww, never mind. I'd rather freeze my legs off first before I put those hideous things on."

Jamie saw her observe a few girls ahead of them braving the cold like herself, clad in the school kilt. "Yeah, no way in hell I'd let Chloe see me in those horrid pants. She'd probably take a picture and upload it to my facebook."

He hid a smile, having thought that the sensible part of her mind that would have called her an idiot froze a long time ago. Keeping the observation to himself, lest he got hurt for his humour, he only smiled knowingly.

Another wicked gust of wind pushed at them. He shivered, mimicking Madi's actions earlier and pulled his coat closer to himself. "Damn... I hate the cold," Jamie whispered.

Beside him, Madi blinked as several snowflakes landed on her eyelashes. She looked over at him as they trudged through the snow covered school yard. As if tempted, her had stopped mid-motion, hovering over his head. She had probably wanted to brush away the white snow collecting on his brown hair. Her hand drew into a fist, before retreating as if caught when she found his eyes on her hand. Shaking his head wildly, he dislodged the loose flakes, brushing his hair back to get rid of the rest.

"Hey, Madi..." he spoke up over the howl of the wind suddenly. "We're almost done with the project, right?" he asked.

Paying attention quickly, probably because he hardly spoke of school matters and she was always excited when he did. Especially when it involved the project they shared with her crush and Chloe.

"Hmm, we do enough when we meet. It has been nearly every night after all. And I can't go out with anyone as much anymore..." she pouted briefly before continuing with her observations. "I think we do more when we're over at Mr Greenleaf's place."

As if catching a sudden thought, she turned to him with a conspiring expression on her face. "Hey, do you remember that night when we stayed for dinner? It was a little uncomfortable, wasn't it?" Looking up to the grey skies, she frowned as if recalling which night she spoke of. In a quiet voice, she continued. "Chloe and Mr Greenleaf were... well, they weren't quiet... They were talking to us. But don't you think they were a little distant from each other? It was like one wanted to disappear from the other." She snorted.

Jamie wasn't compelled to comment. He had seen it too. The awkward gazes, the quiet replies between Chloe and Mr Greenleaf. It was all very daunting.

"Madi?" he asked, reminding her of his previous question before she went off topic.

"Oh!" she grinned sheepishly. "Sorry. Umm yes we're almost finished, why do you ask?"

"Heh," he grinned, hiding the frown that threatened to appear instead. "I forgot now. I was just wondering how long I had to put up with Mr Greenleaf and Chloe for this project, I guess," he shrugged.

"Oh! That reminds me—WAH!" she stopped suddenly, slipping on a patch of ice. Moving swiftly, Jamie caught her around the waist, pulling her against him. Clutching on his coat, she smiled thankfully at him. Letting go, she tugged her clothes into place. "Have you heard from Chloe?" she asked randomly. He raised an eyebrow toward her and actually made her blush. "Well, I've noticed that she hasn't been in class for three days now. Haven't you?"

"Madi." He waggled his eyebrows at her, grinning. "Aren't you a member of the Chloe fan club, member number 25? Shouldn't you know these things?"

(BTW When Chloe got to know everyone, because she made everyone feel alright when they were down, they dedicated a fan club to her.)

'Sure I've noticed

,' he thought, '_I haven't heard that beautiful voice for these last three days.'_

"Yeah." She grinned sheepishly then turned serious. "I don't know what's gotten into me lately."

"Yeah, you've been spacing out a lot," he snickered.

"Shut up!"

He effectively dodged what would have been a painful swipe at the head.

"I'm only concerned. She hasn't shown up in three days and the project is almost over. I don't know if she has finished her part—"

"Is that all?" he asked.

"Well, no. I wonder if she is alright. Mrs Redfire said she was present before class began, talking to the teacher, but she wasn't there during class or lunch today and also the other days. I'm just worried," she contemplated out loud.

"I'm sure she's finished her part of the project, and don't worry. She's a big girl; she can take care of herself," Jamie reassured. "Okay, Madi. I have a spare for third and fourth. I'll probably see you after school. But don't wait up for me if I'm not there five minutes after the bell. I might just go home early." Jamie grinned impishly.

"What! How the hell did you get two periods off?" she squawked, indignant at his luck.

His grin grew wider, transforming into a pleased smile. "The teachers had field trips for their other classes. We were assigned work and told to find a place to stay."

Madi pouted. "Luuucky. I wish my teachers went on a field trip." She sighed then waved as Jamie walked backwards, waving at her. Facing forward, he ran to the building. He grinned as he thought how it was just like her—if he turned back, it would confirm it—to frown at him running on slippery ground. He hoped she got inside soon; the wind was starting to pick up.


	22. Chapter 22

In the Library

Chloe leaned back on the edge of the desk, feet braced against the floor. Her notes were scattered on the large desk's surface. Work sheets had piled up after working the last two nights. Deciding that the spare periods given to her were ample opportunity to catch up, she got to work immediately.

After a while however, her motivation began to diminish and boredom began to invade her numbed senses. "I guess I could just go home," she conversed casually with the empty library. "But it's too quiet there..." she murmured after a moment of consideration. She snorted when she realised she was alone in the old library as well, and the only sound she had heard so far was the flipping of pages from the book she had read and the haunting moan of the early winter wind outside the window.

"But there's a difference..." Chloe murmured. She put down the book, squeezed the bridge of her nose in frustration, and sighed. '_Yeah, a world of difference_,' she thought almost miserably. The three buildings that surrounded the one she occupied at the moment were filled with people. "Well, the orphanage is also surrounded by a lot of people..." she argued with herself.

_'I guess there is really no difference then,'_ she thought.

Beyond the glass windows, she saw the snowflakes dance with the wind. An enchanting dance that was so blithe. For a moment she wished she was a snowflake.

_'The meaning of my existence would be to form into an elaborate and unique shape, fall down from the grey skies, dance with the winds and pile on top of the rest of the snowflakes to be stepped on. Or maybe I might help cap a street sign white. Or perhaps join the more vindictive of snowflakes and merge with them to become a mean, well aimed snowball,'_ she thought, chuckling.

Her eyelids lowered, suddenly pensive. "Or simply flutter down from the sky, tango with the wind, then melt on someone's happy tongue." Chloe laughed out loud at her absurdity.

_'Maybe I _should_ just go home,'_ she wondered again, shaking her head.

In the distance, she heard footsteps ascending the spiral staircase, but wasn't sure where they were headed since the carpeted flooring muffled each step. She tried to watch out for anyone approaching, but the sparse yellow lights in the wing provided little to no illumination. Most of the light came from the window, but even that was no help. Only dim, grey light streamed through the foggy glass. She checked the ancient clock nailed above a book shelf. She's only been there for twenty minutes. She wondered who would be out of class in the middle of a period.

She picked up her book once more, deciding to ignore the new presence, but dropped it when a figure appeared at the corner of her eyes. The sound of the book hitting the floor echoed throughout the wing. She gaped in surprise, remaining silent.

"Chloe..."

Chloe watched as Legolas strode slowly toward her. She furrowed her eyebrows when she noticed he wore no coat, so the shoulder of the white clothing he wore was wet with melting snow. Water droplets fell from wet chunks of blonde strands. "Mr Greenleaf. What are you—" the Elf stood in front of her as unsteady hands reached for her bare arms. Chloe only wore a short sleeved shirt today, causing her to flinch as freezing fingers wrapped around her forearms. "You're freezing!" She exclaimed, but didn't pull away.

"Shhhh…" Legolas' voice shook, perhaps, from the cold. Chloe peered into blue, dull eyes. His face looked strained, troubled. Freezing lips descended on her forehead as a greeting, Chloe supposed. She shivered at the contact. "God... you're freezing..." she moved away but was pulled roughly forward. "Don't! Please..." Legolas' eyes glowed with something longing for a moment before he lowered his head to lay a languid kiss on Chloe's jaw. "So warm..." Legolas whispered, voice seeming far away. Chloe's eyes grew wide as Legolas burrowed himself against her body, head tucked under her chin.

She gulped and looked down at the still, shivering body.

"Idiot. Where's your coat? It's freezing out there!" She remained still, breath catching when Legolas' arms grabbed the front of her shirt and pulled her closer. '_What's going on here?'_ she asked inwardly, unsure. She never knew what to expect from school.

Cautiously, she rested her hands over his shivering shoulders. "Mr Greenleaf... I..." A shudder went through the slim frame.

Closing her eyes and bracing herself, Chloe wrapped her arms around his shoulders tentatively. The wet cloth soaked into her shirt. She drew the body close against her, between her legs and reached to brush off the melting snow on top of Legolas' head. The snow fell on the carpet and began to melt. Silence reigned for long minutes as she held him in her warm arms. After a while, the shivering subsided, but neither moved. Chloe rested her cheeks on the Elf's damp golden head. When she opened her half-lidded eyes fully, she barely recognised the fingers that ran through the damp hair as her own. "What's wrong, Mr Greenleaf?" her question was but a whisper, compared to her loud, rapidly beating heart.

"Where have you been?" the Elf asked after a moment of silence.

"I would ask you the same thing." She said the words, but it sounded hollow to her ears somehow. It lacked conviction, perhaps it lacked truth. She wasn't sure nowadays, she just let the wind carry her now. '_I guess it's no different from being a snowflake_,' she thought. Chloe continued to run her fingers through his hair, her actions contradicting her words. She stared ahead, into distant space.

"I was on the roof, pretending I was a snowflake. I wondered if I jumped off the edge, if I would flutter down," Legolas wondered softly.

Chloe stilled, not knowing what to say. So she remained silent and continued to stroke the wet hair instead.

Nimble fingers began to unbutton the top of her shirt. When the fabric was parted, soft kisses adorned the skin.

"Why don't you tell me?" Legolas whispered against her skin.

Taken aback, Chloe considered the question and then snorted in half amusement. "You wouldn't believe to me, even." Then in a softer voice, she said, "Besides, it's not the worst scenario one could be in. There are worse things."

"Most people would say I was forcing you against your will." the husky voice whispered with bitter humour.

Chloe thought of all the situations she found herself in, pertaining to the Elf trying to get the truth out of her. She agreed; most people would probably say that. _However…_

She tilted her head to allow Legolas access to her neck as a hand caressed her inner thigh.

However, if she...

She sighed as the hot tongue caressed the vein in her neck causing a ripple of electricity to spread throughout her body. Chloe closed her eyes and immersed herself in the feeling.

If she never... she would have stopped it. She wouldn't stand for it. But what was it she was not standing for?

She stopped running her fingers through Legolas' hair, burying them into the soft silk. Shifting, Chloe brought her other hand up to run it along the his jaw.

"Why don't you tell me?''

Legolas' question from earlier rang through her mind.

Because...

She opened her eyes and held Legolas' head still, meeting the shadowed gaze. Blue eyes bathed in warmth watched her silently. She watched, fascinated, as her thumb caressed the side of the swollen lips and slowly, she brought her head closer to the parted mouth. Close enough to touch.

She whispered, their warm breaths mingling. "Because I'm afraid I'm going to fall..."

Chloe saw Legolas' eyes widen in surprise as she swiped her tongue over his bottom lip. Legolas tilted his head to the side, as if asking silently. Chloe obliged and licked the pale neck, her tongue wetting the skin. She felt and heard Legolas' breath catch as she sucked and licked in a deliberate slow pace.

Chloe smiled when Legolas allowed himself to be pushed back as they sought the solidness of the library wall.

Chloe brought her body against Legolas'. She teased the vein on Legolas' neck as she ran a hand down to his thigh. Her other hand buried into the long hair, invoking a moan from the Elf.

Chloe spied a small smile on the pale face. "You taste like snow..." she murmured.

Legolas gasped as Chloe continued.

When they pulled back, they stared at one another as Legolas caught his breath. Chloe felt his gaze on her and shifted as Legolas eyed her body up and down.

"You're beautiful," Legolas said softly, as if astonished.

Their gazes met.

"No," Chloe agreed. "You're the unbelievable sight for human eyes to stand," she said evenly.

"Am I?" Legolas asked, looking amused and perhaps amazed.

"Yes," she grinned.

"Let me see you," Legolas asked suddenly.

"What? Haven't you seen me enough times?" Chloe fidgeted, suddenly nervous at the unfamiliar soft command, almost a request.

Legolas got up on his knees, almost to her shoulder in height. "No, not enough. Never enough..." He whispered as he reached for Chloe's shirt, sliding it open and reaching in. Chloe felt Legolas' long fingers wrap around her; she gritted her teeth.

Chloe moaned as Legolas stroked her breasts teasingly a few times, and then pushed her hips forward as Legolas' hands stroked her breasts gently, as if they were fragile. His kisses were electrifying her skin alight, her neck was on fire. Her desire and excitement grew at the almost possessive touch. A fleeting thought asked how it felt possessive, but a drawn out stroke rendered the voices to mindless groans.

"Look at me, Chloe," Legolas' soft voice asked.

Gasping at the overwhelming pressure and fighting from hunching and losing balance, Chloe growled. "Kinda... hard..." she said, incapable of saying anything else.

"Hey, Chloe...! Are you in here?"

Their heads snapped up at the sing-song voice.

"Chloe! Wanna go out for some hot chocolate? We have a break too!"

She groaned out in disappointment, coupled with a groan of pleasure as Legolas continued to stroke her breasts, unmindful of their unexpected company.

"Madi..." she gasped. "Ahh!... and Amber." Chloe identified the voices. Uncaring, Legolas pulled Chloe to her feet then pushed her against the wall. "What are you doing?" Chloe hissed. "They're coming!"

Legolas stroked her centre beneath her jeans, mischief shining in his eyes. "Yeah... let's see who comes first." Chloe's eyes widened at the implication. "Think about it..." Legolas whispered. "They'll come up here soon. They know this is where you usually are." Legolas' voice made the hairs on her neck stand on end. She shivered. Chloe felt herself getting close to release. Perhaps Legolas knew too, as her strokes became faster. Her body tensed in pleasure. Legolas' other hand ran up and down Chloe's side. She felt the fingers stroke her flushed skin beneath her shirt. "When they find you, provided they don't walk in on this," Legolas smirked. "You're going to speak to them. With the mouth that just gave me a wonderful feeling of being alive. You're going to have hot chocolate with the taste of me in your mouth," he hissed.

Chloe sighed, body taut, as she felt her oncoming orgasm. "A wonderful feeling?" She said, taunting with a quivering and hoarse voice.

"Yes..." Legolas drew closer and licked Chloe's bottom lip sensuously. His lips hovered over Chloe's briefly, before moving down her neck and nipping at the soft skin.

Chloe's eyes widened, then closed tightly as her body was wracked with pleasure. She bit her bottom lip to keep from screaming as she climaxed from his touch, her juices overflowing. She breathed deeply and desperately as she reached a hand out to grasp Legolas' shoulder for support. Hazily, she watched as Legolas brought a pale wet hand to his lips and ran a pink tongue over the palm, licking the fingers clean. Chloe's throat felt dry as she swallowed deeply.

She shuddered, fascinated as each digit was sucked clean.

Legolas smirked as he sorted her out and buttoned the dishevelled shirt closed. "Let me see you later," he said, then paused before continuing in a softer tone. "I... today..." He faltered and pressed a kiss to Chloe's neck. "You always smell like sunshine, you... you're always warm, always beautiful..." was the cryptic remark which was followed by a more lingering kiss on Chloe's neck. He ran his hands over Chloe's cloth-covered chest one last time, then moved away, leaving.

Chloe watched Legolas disappear into the dark aisles surrounded with shelves of books. She unsteadily made her way to the desk, flopping down on the chair, exhausted. Admittedly, she told herself, it was a good type of exhaustion. She laid her arms on top of the desk, cradling her head, and stifled a sigh of contentment forming from her lips.

"Hey... Chloe there you are!" An exasperated voice huffed.

She brought her head up to watch her friend approach the desk.

"God, I always get lost in this place."

"Madi! D'ya find her?" Amber walked in from the history section, fingers running along the book spines. "Oh! There you are! You could have yelled out, you know? Saved us the trouble from trying to find you in this rat maze?"

Chloe quenched the urge to laugh and allowed her to continue. She didn't think yelling out in the midst of an orgasm was quite appropriate.

"So, wanna come with?"

_'There's that word again,'_ she thought, laughing inwardly. "Where?" She asked, feigning cluelessness.

"Hot chocolate!" Madi squealed, beaming from across the table. "I heard Mr Greenleaf will be there!" She practically bounced. In fact, Chloe eyed her friend, she was vibrating in barely contained excitement.

"Yup! Apparently, he hasn't been around much because he's been planning with the council concerning the overnight trip. And I think because he stayed home for the other days..." Amber interjected.

Chloe recalled the visits to Legolas' house, a not so pleasant experience.

"We heard some of the council members talking 'bout the cafe! They said they're meeting up with Mr Greenleaf in a couple of minutes!"

Madi nodded excitedly. "Aaaaaand?" Chloe prompted Amber on.

Obligingly, Amber announced, "And! No one knows about it but us!"

"Wait, wait." Chloe waved her hand as if clearing away invisible floating words in the air. Her head was still a little muddy after the encounter with Legolas. "So why are you inviting me?" she asked, standing up and gathering her things.

"Isn't it obvious?" Amber said, as if she should know such a simple thing. "You're a prop!"

"Prop," she echoed dryly, asking for her to elaborate, but she kind of got the idea.

"Yeah," Amber explained. "We can't look like stalkers—"

"—Heavens, no!" Madi placed a hand over her chest as if insulted.

"—So... We need you to look like we're just a group of friends going for hot chocolate," Amber beamed.

"Ahh." She nodded in understanding. "Sure, I'll come," she shrugged, agreeing after a moment of consideration. "I _am_ thirsty..." The girls looked shocked at her willingness to play along. "But! You're buying mine," she smirked slyly.

"Damn." Madi frowned. "I should have known there was a catch. Fine, fine... I'll treat you."

"Good." Chloe smiled, laughing.

"And I'm sorry it had to be you. I could have asked Jamie but he is not so willing and understanding this like you are."


	23. Chapter 23

The trio braved the cold and trudged through the snowy streets to the café. Muttered curses floated with their visible breaths on the freezing air as they tried to avoid slipping on the hidden patches of ice.

They sighed as a wave of heat hit them upon entering the warm and welcoming café. Madi and Amber quickly spotted Legolas with their sharp, obsessive eyes that only infatuated girls possessed. He was sitting among the group of the school council members sipping a hot beverage. The usual expression graced his handsome face.

Chloe squawked as she was dragged forcibly to a table by Amber, while Madi walked up to the counter to get their drinks.

"I suppose this is strategic seating?" she asked, amused at Amber's flustered state.

"Yes," she agreed, finger-combing her long hair having been mussed by the winter wind.

Chloe found herself sitting faced directly with Legolas from across the room. Madi sat on her right and an empty seat on her left was for Amber.

"Why don't you want to sit on my seat?" She asked, only mildly curious.

"Because!" Madi answered, exasperated. She waved her hand about as if emphasising the importance of her point. "We couldn't have him seeing us drink or eat! What if we looked horrible?"

Chloe doubted Legolas would even care, but what did she know? She said nothing and only nodded, because it seemed like the situation called for simply nodding. Thinking too much into their logic would only cause her an aching head she had no desire of getting, no matter how much she loved them.

"And Amber and I would fight over the chair," she finished, voice filled with resignation. Spoken from experience, it sounded like. Chloe grinned.

"Ahh, I see," she nodded once more. "And so you can sneak peeks innocently and not look like you're staring," she concluded, not really understanding their silliness, but willing to play along.

"Precisely." Amber said, catching the end of the conversation.

She handed out their drinks and they sat immersed in small talk. Chloe watched as both girls snuck quick looks at a seemingly oblivious Legolas. She watched how they seemed to have a planned and choreographed system. She found it unnerving.

To distract herself from thoughts of the oddness of the girls, she brought her cup up to take a sip of her hot chocolate. Within a span of a few seconds—as the hot liquid hit her throat and Amber and Madi looked down into their cups, while the council members looked anywhere else but Legolas—her eyes met his, an amused smirk flickered on the pale face. Her eyes widened in shock as Legolas made a motion of his tongue over his lips with a smile.

"You're going to have hot chocolate with the taste of me in your mouth..."

Chloe coughed violently as she choked on the scalding liquid, hearing Legolas' voice in her head.

"Chloe! Are you alright? You're turning red!"

The table was suddenly a flurry of activity. Amber handed her a napkin as Madi thumped her back uselessly. '_Not helping!'_ She thought, wincing as Madi slapped her back once more.

"She's red 'cuz she's chocking, ya ditz!" Madi chastised.

"I'll get a cup of water!'' As if struck by genius, Amber ran to the counter.

Amid the chatter of the café and the loud hiss of the espresso machine, Chloe heard Legolas' clear laugh ringing throughout the establishment. Presumably from a joke someone told, but his eyes caught Chloe's murderous glare and smiled knowingly, shrugging in a flinching kind of way.


	24. Chapter 24

Legolas couldn't believe it, he could not believe what he has done to her. He touched her, her touched her against his own will, but to him it felt so right. He didn't know what to do, so he sent the entire weekend avoiding the outside world. Sonny was with Charlie, even though he was extremely worried.

"Did something happen?"

He thought in his doggy mind. And Pippa thought the same because Chloe refused to go outside.

Meanwhile, as Legolas lay in his bed, his thoughts drifted back to his wife. "Oh Baineth, what have I done...? I've made a monstrous mistake that Chloe may never forgive me for... I've touched her... I've touched her and took away part of her innocence. What can I do?" He said aloud, hoping he would hear her, but he gained no response.

He then thought to what he wanted, what he craved from Chloe...

He wants to see her kneeling, hands spread in supplication as if to a god.

_'I am foolish; she kneels to no one.'_

He want to see her beneath him, mouth forming silent words of love and devotion.

_'I am mad; she loves me not.'_

He wants to see her body, caught in love's exquisite agony, bent back in her hands until her body would break, and breathing harsh in my ears.

_'I am hopeless; she will not turn to me.'_

He wants to see if she would give up her life for him.

_'I am lost; her light could never be spoilt.'_

The burning gaze of her eyes sears him. He is worlds undone by her deep-hidden passion for life. He wants to tame her, wants to crush her like a lily in his hand.

_'But because I am Legolas and she is Chloe, I will not touch her or stand to see her get hurt.'_


	25. Chapter 25

_Chloe's POV: 1 Year Later_

Ever since Mrs Redfire adopted me, I've been feeling so much at home but I missed the orphanage so much that I was offered a part-time job there as a kind of babysitter. It's been wonderful. Mr Greenleaf and I have been awkward around each other for the past year, and Jamie, well, I'm not sure if we are friends anymore.

I awoke from the afternoon nap I'd decided to take, in hopes of getting rid of the rest of my headache to the sound of my phone ringing loudly beside me to the ring tone, _'Edge of Night'. _I groaned and reached for it blindly patting the table beside me. I flipped it open as I sat up on the couch trying to regain consciousness. "What?" I mumbled.

Madi chuckled on the other end. "Nice talking to you too," she joked.

"Sorry, what's up?" I asked rubbing my eyes.

"Just wanted to chat but if you'd rather I can call back another time, grumpy," she commented, her voice becoming a bit short.

"No it's fine, I'm sorry, it's just been a long day," I apologised.

"Alright, well I was just calling to ask you if I'm driving to the dance Friday or if you are? Because I always drive, and now you have that cute little car, and I was kind of planning on getting smashed and I know you probably won't so I was thinking…"

"—Hold on, dance?" I asked, standing up and pacing trying to wake myself up fully.

"The dance Chloe, come on… one of the only social events all year at our boring hick town school. We go to them all, we have fun, and I mentioned this one to you last week remember?" She prompted.

"God, not really, it's been a crazy few weeks," I said, trying to recall any mention of this dance.

"There are flyers all over the school; it's Hawaiian themed, bring your lei? Ring any bells?" She pushed.

"Sorry, I haven't been quite with it lately. But sure, I guess I'll go with you. And I can drive, but I'm not going down with you if you're caught drunk, Madi, and you know it," I warned.

"Relax, I'm probably more articulate smashed then I am sober," she laughed. This was probably true.

"Kay, come over before and we'll get ready together."

"Deal, so want to spill some details on detention? Everything happened so fast today and I haven't talked to you since you went nuts on Jamie… He's been a bit of an ass lately." She prompted.

I sighed. "It was nothing really… watched a movie. Mr Greenleaf didn't even want to give me the detention."

"Why not? You flipped out in class, normally that would call for a detention," she asked confused.

"Well, I explained some stuff and he understood…"

"Mr. Greenleaf is very understanding when it comes to you isn't he," she sneered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I said.

"Nothing... he just favours you… he really likes you Chloe. Do you think I'm blind or something? The way you two look at each other…"

"Oh stop it, you're being ridiculous! He's our teacher!"

"Our fucking hot teacher," she laughed.

"Dont make me a brownnoser!" I challenged her playfully, laughing.

"Umhummm…"

"Whatever Madi I have things to do, see you tomorrow," I said hanging up the phone with a sigh and rolled my eyes, laughing.


	26. Chapter 26

_Chloe's POV_

By the time Friday rolled around I had my essay finished and ready to hand in. In my opinion it was quality work and I was hoping for at least an eighty-five percent. We all filed in the room, essays in hand… some relieved to have them finished, others were groaning about writing the entire thing at two a.m. and not having a work cited page. I chuckled.

"Essays on my desk in the idiot proof orange folder that says 'Class 11A1 Essays' please, "Mr Greenleaf said smiling and closing the door. We all groaned and got up forming a line to staple and hand in our papers.

Mr Greenleaf stood at his desk smiling at us all as we handed them in, in turn receiving every type of evil glare possible. Needless to say we all hated essays.

"Looking forward to reading this one," he said taking it from me before I could put it in "the idiot proof folder" and looking it over. He glanced at it as I smiled and stepped out of line. The rest of the class proceeded to hand in their papers as he finally put mine down, already on page two and walked back to the front.

"Mr Greenleaf?" Madison asked beside me in a whiny flirtatious voice.

"Yes, Madison?" He asked taking a seat on a desk at the front facing us, playing with his pen.

"I was just wondering if you will be chaperoning the dance tonight?" She asked popping her gum loudly and obnoxiously. He sent her warning glance about the gum before answering.

"Yes actually, I didn't have anything planned really so I said yes when asked to chaperone, Madison. Why do you ask?"

"Oh just wondering. I like it when the cool teachers chaperone," she said in a flirtatious tone. I sent her a look that said _oh shut up already_. He smiled at her and I felt something stir inside me. _Jealousy_? _'Jealous of what? He wasn't mine and Madison loves him,'_ I told myself.

"You gonna dance?" Kyra asked chuckling.

"Oh I don't really dance, I prefer to observe," he laughed, meeting my eyes. _Great, he'd be watching me… no big deal, no pressure._ Knowing me, I would hide in the middle of a crowd to get away from his gaze. The thought of moving my hips in the sexy way Madison and I had always danced, the way everyone did these days, with him looking on brought a nervous and embarrassed blush to my cheeks.

'_Why was I acting so weird about this? It's just dancing…'_

"How many of you plan to attend the dance tonight?" He asked scanning the room. Every hand went up with the exception of a few guys who had no interest or date to drag them along. I reluctantly raised mine. He met my gaze curiously and I averted my gaze. "Great, looking forward to seeing you there," he said never looking away from me. I could feel his deep blue eyes burning into my soul.


	27. Chapter 27

_Chloe's POV_

"We're going to be late!" I screamed at Madi who was re-straightening her hair for the third time.

"Yeah one second," she groaned brushing out her bangs again.

"You look hot. You always look hot. No matter how many of your bangs you fry off, you'll look the same as you did ten minutes ago…hot. It's not going to get any straighter; you're not going to get any hotter. There aren't any new boys at our school to impress. They're all the same dicks, the ones you've known since kindergarten and I've known since like a year ago. The one's who will never forget the time when you told me you wet your pants in second grade. You have no need to impress and if you don't put the straighter down now I'm going to kill you," I mumbled unplugging it and back combing my hair one more time.

Madison groaned. Then she smiled, looking us over in the mirror once again. "You're right, I look hot," I laughed. Madison took another swig of the cooler she was sipping on. _Always too much work to simply go to a school event sober_. "So do you," she said almost shocked. "I don't think you've ever tried this hard to look nice since… ever," she said glancing me over again. "You're gorgeous as hell but a little eyeliner, a push up bra and short skirt really does you some good," she said eyes wide. I chuckled.

"Well, this is what our first school dance together? Might as well go out with a bang and I might as well join the rest of our school in dressing like a whore for school dances." I didn't mention out loud that maybe Legolas would notice too. _There you go again with the Legolas thing. Mr Greenleaf, Chloe!_ I added some lip gloss, readjusted my tank and smiled. I did look kind of hot, and kind of like a slut. I smiled. Sometimes it was just necessary. I looked at Madi and smiled. She looked like me, yet also like she did every day, like she was trying too hard. We almost matched except for the fact that my skirt was black and hers was hot pink.

I gave her a sideways hug, "let's do this babe," I said smiling at my best friend. If there was ever a time I was glad Madison was my best friend, it was when we went to the dance. She was a great dancer and she's taught me some stuff. She made me look good just standing next to her most of the time, and honestly, we tore up the floor.

I handed Madison a piece of mint flavoured gum to hide the alcohol on her breath before we entered the school and had our bags checked and our hands stamped. I smiled at the teachers I knew who were all shooting me curious glances. Tonight I looked different, and their glances proved people had noticed. I think they were a tad bit shocked at both a star student looking like I did and how good I actually looked. I smiled.

Madison pulled me into the lobby outside of the gym where the dance was held and I could see lights flashing and hear music booming from inside the double doors. We hugged a few friends and mingled for a moment before entering the gym.

Madison pulled me along already gyrating to the beat. I was being towed, not paying much attention to where I was going in the dark room when I slammed face first right into a wall of muscle.

"Shit," I mumbled. "So sorry," I screamed over the loud music. I looked up to see Mr Greenleaf sanding there looking at me wide-eyed. "Chloe?" He shouted over the music, bemused.

"Hi," I screamed back. "Sorry," I screamed again.

"No, it's fine…" he said as his eyes wandered my body, from my unusually large amount of makeup, to my carefully curled hair to my low cut tank top and, finally, my too-short skirt. He gulped and seemed at a loss for words. "Have fun," he mumbled as Madi pulled me in the opposite direction and he stared after me.

Madi stopped at one corner of the gym next to a group of bouncing teenagers and began to sway her hips wildly, lights from the DJ booth hitting the walls at every angle. I glanced back and saw him standing against the back wall seemingly keeping an eye on students while never actually taking his eyes from me. I gulped. I suddenly became extremely self conscious and unable to move. I examined him briefly leaning against the wall; he tapped his foot to the beat and looked like he was holding back from all out dancing. I glanced over his body again. He could probably do wonders on a dance floor if he tried. I found myself fighting the urge to walk over to him and find out.

"Chloe! Come on shake that cute little ass of yours! Don't just stand there!" Madi screamed over the music. I couldn't dance, not with him watching me. I glanced back and saw him still regarding me, although his expression was hard to make out in the dark room through green and purple flashed of light.

I gulped. '_Fuck this; if he wants to see me dance, I'm going to show him exactly how I dance.'_

_Madi's POV:_

I grabbed a hold of Chloe's hand pulling her closer to me before letting go as I began to sway my body to the music. I completely let go of everything and just let my hips move to the beat until it became instinct more than dancing. The song changed and "Good Girls Go Bad" came on and I lost it. I began shaking my ass furiously, jumping around with Chloe as we laughed. The song changed all too soon to Candy Shop and Chloe smirked at me. We'd always found this song hysterically dirty and totally had fun with it. She moved closer to me and we began grinding on each other laughing hysterically the whole time. I pulled away from Chloe and danced with an edge I didn't know I had in me, very much resembling some kind of stripper. Chloe chuckled at me and I smiled at how much fun I was having just letting loose and moving to the music.

_Chloe's POV:_

I felt a presence behind me and half turned to see who it was when I felt a hand on my lower back stopping me. I felt someone's hot breath on my neck and then his hoarse voice. "Is that your idea of dirty dancing?" Mr Greenleaf whispered in my ear. My breath hitched. Before I could spin around and answer he smirked and was already walking away.

Madi sent me a confused look and I shrugged as if he'd asked me a non-important question. My mind contemplated what had just happened but I didn't have much time to ponder it before I felt a hand a little lower on my back than his had been and I turned to see Jamie behind me. "Dance?" he asked. I nodded, unsure, but it was just a dance. He pushed his body up against mine from behind and his hands rested on my lower hips before making their way to my ass. I grinded against him as we swayed to the music, having fun dancing together for a while. We danced this way for a bit and I glanced around to see where Legolas had gone to. I couldn't spot him.

A few songs later I felt Jamie's hands snaking around the hem of my skirt, pushing their way dangerously high on my upper thighs. Before I could tell him to cut the shit, I felt his arm abruptly moved away from my leg.

"Watch your hands," Legolas snapped, holding the boys wrist. Jamie gulped and I met Legolas's eyes, concern almost jealousy lingered in them. _'Jealousy, what?'_

"See ya, Chlo'." Jamie said walking away, clearly too angry to resume dancing with me.

I looked at him for a moment not sure whether to be annoyed with him, grateful or embarrassed. "I'm going to get some punch," I yelled in his general direction as well as Madi's.

I began to walk away when I felt a tug on my arm. "Mind if I tag along? Thirsty," he half smiled. I shrugged. I exited the gym, Legolas in tow, walking over to the wall where the punch was set up on a long white table. "Jamie was friendly," he said sarcastically, grabbing a cup. I shrugged again, not meeting his eyes as I took one myself. He gestured for me to go first and I reached for the ladle in the punch, serving myself some. I met his eyes before taking a drink and he stared back intensely. "You should be more careful, Chloe, you never know what a guy like that expects from you…"

"We were just dancing, it was nothing, plus Jamie has been like this for the past year. I don't know why, but he has really become an ass since we started that project last year." I said taking a generous sip of punch. I realised just how thirsty I was from dancing and downed the entire cup quickly.

He opened his mouth to speak again while reaching for the punch himself but stopped and regarded me closely. His eyes narrowed as he studied my face.

"Chloe?" I became dizzy, almost sleepy, confused, and dazed, I had no idea what was going on. I began to sway and he caught me quickly holding me firmly in his grasp. "Chloe, what's wrong?" He said eyes wide with concern.

"Dizzy, sleepy…" I mumbled out.

I heard a bunch of mumbling panicked voices and saw the blur of many faces looking on. "Who was watching this punch? Someone was supposed to be keeping an eye on it. Was it drugged, spiked, what?" I heard Legolas frantically asking.

No one seemed to know. "Should we call an ambulance?" A woman asked.

"No!" I screeched out through my foggy haze.

Legolas glanced at me carefully, my head spinning; he seemed to be considering something carefully. "I think she just needs to sleep it off, let me take her home," he said gently lifting me in his arms. "And someone find out who the hell put shit in that punch," he cursed angrily. I was shocked he'd used that tone at school and in front of his colleagues. "Now," he said harshly.

I heard Mrs Mountford's voice, close to my head as my vision blurred and I started to see double. "Legolas, will she be okay? Are you taking her home?" She asked concerned.

"Yes, I'm going to take her home, don't worry about it, I've got it," he said stepping through the door.

"Should we contact Mrs Redfire?" Asked Mrs Mounford.

"I'll take care of it," Legolas said walking towards his car.

Legolas knew she wasn't home, because Mum was too busy in California with my new Aunt Lucy. He knew I wouldn't be allowed to be taken home with no one there to look after me, yet it's like he knew I wouldn't want to be anywhere else. He opened the passenger's door and set me in the seat gently buckling me in.

He sighed, brushing my hair from my face, my head still spinning, trying to comprehend what was going on. "Oh Chloe," he whispered, shutting the door slowly.

The last thing I remembered before blacking out was Legolas pulling out of the parking space furiously. All I knew was that I was safe, that I would be okay because Legolas was safe. Legolas made me feel okay.


	28. Chapter 28

Legolas' POV:

When Chloe passed out I became truly concerned about her. I considered that maybe I should take her to the hospital to get her checked out. I knew she wouldn't want that though, that all she would want would be to go home. '_I'm going to kill the one who spiked that punch, that's for certain. Idiots_.' I pulled into her driveway, intruded her bag for keys and lifted her gently into the house. I set her down on the sofa. I really hoped this wouldn't become a frequent occurrence, I hated seeing her like this, hurt and vulnerable. I pulled the blanket over top of her gently and considered my next move. No one was here to look after her; once again Mrs Redfire wasn't home. Chloe wasn't well and I hated to just leave her here in case something happened or she needed something. Though my better judgment told me all she needed was sleep, I couldn't fathom leaving her. I sighed and she stirred.

"Mr Greenleaf?" she asked groggily.

"Chloe, sweetheart, what do you need, are you feeling a bit better?" I asked kneeling down beside the sofa so she wouldn't have to move.

"No, yes, I don't know," she mumbled holding her forehead. "I'm so dizzy, so tired, so confused," she said almost whimpering. I didn't know what to do for her, there wasn't much I could do for her and this was killing me.

"Chloe, do you want me to call an ambulance, maybe you should be checked up on?" I asked gently.

"No," she groaned. "I just want to sleep," she said slowly.

"Then sleep, honey." I said gently pushing her hair from her face.

She arched her head into my hand. "I'm cold," she mumbled.

"I'll get you another blanket," I said standing. She grabbed my arm and pulled be closer to her.

"Mr Greenleaf, is something going to happen to me, am I going to be okay?" She asked frightened.

"You're going to be fine honey, you just need to sleep," I said softly.

"Mr Greenleaf I'm scared, will you stay?" She pleaded. I knew I was about to cross a line I would never ever be able to uncross but I didn't care. The way she looked at me like I was her world, like she needed me, I could not resist her. It was so much like Baineth's plead but it was not her, it was someone else. It hurt.

I lay down on the sofa next to her, pulling the blankets around both of us. I grabbed her tightly and held her to my chest firmly and protectively, stroking her hair.

Chloe sighed and held onto me tightly, almost like she was afraid I was going to disappear. "Legolas," she said drowsily.

"Hmm?" I asked. I was getting used to the fact that she was now referring to me by my surname, but she used my real one for the first time in a long time.

"Thanks to you, I don't feel alone anymore. I love but, I feel like a part of me is still missing," she admitted, squeezing my body closer. She buried her head in my chest and I put my chin on her head holding her gently. I wasn't sure if the drugs she was under were influencing her words, or if she would remember any of this the next morning but I rubbed her back gently.

"I care Chloe, about you, about every aspect of your life, more than I should," I whispered softly. "And it's wrong... but it doesn't feel that way..."

She was quiet for a moment and I decided I should move; sit somewhere else while I contemplated leaving or not. She felt my body move and grabbed onto my arm tightly, almost desperately.

"Legolas, I don't want to be alone, please, don't leave me," She said meeting my eyes with her foggy ones.

"Shh, I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere. Sleep, sweetheart, sleep," I encouraged, stroking her hair. She grasped onto my waste tighter and held me like she would never let go. I rubbed her arm gently and soon she was sleeping soundly.

I was in way over my head here and I knew it. This was beyond inappropriate. It wasn't necessarily the age difference, we were over two thousand years apart, no that wasn't really the issue, she was a very mature young woman. It was the fact that I was her—teacher that I had the responsibility here to know better and to say no. I couldn't take advantage of her like that, we simply couldn't be. Even though I know I have so many questions as to why she is so much like Baineth, I just can't do this to her.

She had so much life left to live; she wouldn't be ready for something like this with me. She would probably hate me.

My worries swarmed my head as I held her. No wonder she was freezing, she wasn't wearing hardly anything. I thought back to when she had first walked in the gym and I saw her standing there in that skirt, goodness that skirt. She was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen in my entire life. Then again, she was already that way.

"Legolas…" she mumbled softly in her sleep. I smiled. Every worry disappeared as I simply held her, so content to just hold her. Nothing had ever felt more right than my arms around hers. Nothing had ever made me happier. I enjoyed our simple embrace as I finally gave up my battle with slumber and let sleep overcome me.

Baineth, if you can hear me... Please let me know that this is your second chance...


	29. Chapter 29

Legolas' POV:

I woke first, Chloe still sleeping softly in my arms. I sighed, and I knew that once she woke up, I would have to let go of her and leave, so I held onto the few moments I had left with her for dear life. I held her gently, just watching her sleep, pushing her hair from her face. Just holding here made me happier than I'd been in a long time. Maybe even happier than the day that Baineth... the day she became my wife. But that is long gone I live in this world now.

She stirred beside me but I didn't let go of her just yet. She opened her eyes slowly and blinked rapidly in confusion. Her forehead crinkled as she tried to figure out where she was and I smiled at how cute she looked. She looked up and met my gaze, then she did the exact opposite of what I expected, she held me tighter instead of pulling away.

"Thank you," she breathed. She was grateful I stayed with her, I smiled.

"Don't keep up with scaring me like that Chloe," I whispered.

She sighed. "Sorry," she sighed. I let go of her and hesitantly stood up, running my hands through my hair.

I rested my hand on the back of my neck. "I have to go," I said slowly.

She looked at me for a moment before wrapping the blanket around herself tightly, making her look even more vulnerable. "Yes, of course," she said quietly.

"This was not okay, it should not have happened. I wanted to make sure you were alright, but now… now I have to go," I said gently. I wanted so badly to stay with her all day, to talk about what had happened, to hold her, laugh with her. But I couldn't. As much as it killed me I had to leave.

"Can we just pretend this never happened?" I asked gently.

She looked at me neutral for a moment, and then almost hurt, and my heart broke. It was the same look Baineth wore when she...

I cannot take this anymore, I need to leave, now.

_Chloe's POV:_

"Yes," I said gently. "Of course, I mean I'm fine now… you did your part. Thanks so much, I'll see you on Monday," I said, not meeting his gaze.

"I'm sorry," he said in a strained voice.

"For what?" I said.

He just sighed, blowing off the question as if I wasn't going to acknowledge the answer. "Will you be okay by yourself today?" He asked.

"I've been being okay by myself for my entire life, Leg—Mr Greenleaf," I caught myself. "That's not going to change any time soon," I half smiled.

"Okay, well lock the door," he teased. I nodded, smiling at him. He held my gaze for a long moment, neither of us speaking, just trying to figure each other out. "Goodbye Chloe," he almost whispered.

"Goodbye," I said, clutching my blanket closer for comfort. He finally dropped his gaze and stuffed a hand in his pocket, walking out the front door.

Now I realised what I felt for the past year, but I just don't know what the word is. I mean, I do but... I just can't bring myself to know what it is for definite. But all I know is that it is terrible but it feels so wonderful.

It is forbidden and stupid and I feel foolish for letting this happen.


	30. Chapter 30

Chloe looked about the classroom as a classmate, Daniel, walked around to collect the tests. It hadn't been so bad. At least she wouldn't fail. She'd probably barely passed, but passed nonetheless. And reason she is thinking along that line is because she is more distracted than ever.

"Um… Chloe?" The shy voice startled her out of her momentary lapse in concentration. She looked up into pale, dark brown eyes which were set in an equally pale face that was framed by short, almost light brown hair. She blinked and handed her test sheet over. She noted how delicate his fingers looked. He blushed shyly, and then moved on, a whispered 'thank you,' left in his wake.

She slumped in her chair as she waited for the period to be over, praying Mr Davis wouldn't have time to assign homework from the next chapter. Mercifully, the bell rang before the teacher could mention an assignment, and Chloe stood quickly, shoving books in her bag.

"Chloe! Want to walk together?" She looked behind her. Madi was also quickly shoving pieces of paper in her bag. Behind her, she caught a glimpse of dark hair and an arrogant smirk belonging to only Jamie. She fought the urge to place a hand over his neck. Instead, she turned quickly and strode out the door without answering her friend.

"Hey! Chloe! Wait up!" Madi yelled as she ran to catch up with her friend. "What's with you today?"

"What do you mean?" she asked evasively.

She furrowed her eyebrows in concern. "Well for one thing, no one has seen to smile, and you haven't signed any autographs," she chuckled. "To a few people's disappointment, I guess. You didn't once complain about the test and... You're quiet."

Se shrugged nonchalantly, saying nothing.

Madi decided not to push her subdued friend, and only walked with her in silence. They soon went separate ways for the second class of the day, and they wouldn't see each other again until lunch or the end of the day.

Parting ways with the girl, Chloe trotted down the hall for her second class. She scratched her head and then grimaced as she thought about how horrible Jamie has been, he used to be her best friend, and now he's just a prick-head.

From there, the school day passed quickly. There were no further complications.

She walked toward the tree where her now small group usually met up, leaning on the wide trunk of the shady tree and watching the passing groups of students as they made their way home while she waited. After a long while, she assumed her friends had had to leave early, so she left the school yard as well. Madi usually flew from school to her job at that ice cream place during most of the week. Kyle and Evan were probably at the barbeque place; it was Thursday special after all. Amber was probably working at her parent's gift and flower place. And who knew where Aaron and John were always headed off to?

She didn't have a shift tonight at her job, for which she was grateful. She needed some rest, not that she didn't love the children of course. She loved them dearly but she needed a break some of the time.

She looked in the direction of her favourite fast food joint, considering her options. Finally, she decided that yes, she was a little hungry. She rubbed her stomach in anticipation as she took off towards food.

After she had her share of food, she went home.

Chloe trudged up the pathway to the front door after checking the mail. She fished for her keys when she reached the door. Upon entry, she noted the bags of food on the floor. Her 'Dad' had been at her home. From the looks of it, he left two months' worth of food. Removing her shoes, she reached for the white envelope that had been left on the kitchen counter.

She quickly read the note that was enclosed. He were going on a trip for six weeks. She peered at the cash in the envelope. The note also mentioned the funds at the bank were increased. She booted up the computer, and then checked the account online, raising her eyebrow at the large sum.

She shook her head in resignation. Mr Redfire, her adopted father, was his own now since he left them. As well as leaving them, they made sure he had shelter and food as long as he stayed away from them, but did nothing more. Even though he did the same to them like a sort of debt.

She extracted a few notes from the thick envelope and placed them on top of the desk where her mother could grab it on the way out the next day. The rest she placed in the vault. She put away the groceries then changed out of her clothes into pyjamas. She contemplated showering, but she was too tired. Exhausted, she fell on her bed and didn't wake up until morning.

Mrs Redfire came home about an hour later to find her in bed but not tucked in, so she sorted her out and made her even more comfortable than she was before. "That child is my blessing. It's too bad that Bill didn't see that."

**_With Legolas..._**

He went home in the rainy weather, soaked to the bone. When he got home, he immediately took a shower. In the shower, his sadistic mind replayed the sexual dream he had of Baineth changing to Chloe giving him pleasure and he was soon stroking his hard shaft. He remembered the feel of Chloe's hand over it and shuddered. He was quick to orgasm. When he stepped out of the shower, he felt like he should take another, hotter one. He felt so dirty. He was disgusted with himself that he could imagine such a thing of someone so young, and so full of life unlike him, his youth was too far gone before he could have a chance to reach for it again.

He landed face first to his bed and fell asleep. His body tossed and turned as it replayed memories of her.


	31. Chapter 31

On Monday Morning, Chloe walked down the still-empty hallway, a strap of her bag hung loosely on one shoulder and her hands tucked in her pockets. She hunched as she walked, acting casual. She had decided to come in early today since she'd fallen asleep in the middle of studying for a test last night. She needed to look things over before the first class began.

Unexpectedly, a pair of pale hands appeared as if from nowhere and clutched the front of her jacket. Her back was slammed against the wall, a gasp involuntarily escaping her surprised body.

"Oof!" Her eyes closed in a grimace.

"Morning, Chloe." She felt warm breath whisper against her cheeks. She groaned inwardly. Parting her lids, her blue eyes met a pair of amused, almost black ones.

Before she could speak, a hard, muscular body had pressed against her as a knee parted her legs boldly. "Jamie," she growled, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"You need to stay away from Greenleaf," was the murmured reply.

"Why should I stay away from him, asshole?!" She tried to push the body away, even if she knew it was futile. Jamie was now one of the strongest guys in school. "It's not like he's done anything to fucking piss you off, has he?!"

Jamie gave a low, menacing laugh. "I like it when you talk dirty, Chloe."

"What the fuck do you want?"

"You need to stay away from him," he stated, lifting one hand to lightly trace a finger against the clenched jaw.

"I'm not going to stay away from him until I found out what your problem is! But you most certainly are mine right now." Chloe turned away from the caress, making the last word sound like something one would find at the bottom of one's shoe.

Jamie made a fist, grabbing bronze curls and turning the face toward his. The pale boy gave a short grunt, and then smirked. "Do as I say."

"Fuck you," Chloe spat.

"Yes, you will," he murmured in return.

Chloe hissed and her eyes widened in surprise as her head was pulled back painfully and a wet tongue lapped against the side of her neck, followed by a searing suck. Teeth grazed her skin momentarily as the body pressed into hers harder. She grimaced inwardly as a breathy laugh warmed her skin.

With the first chance she got, for the first time in her life, she tried to slap him. But he caught her arm, and in the next moment, he was kissing her, hard, grazing his teeth and trying to part her lips, practically attacking her. With her most powerful attempt, she pushed him back by kicking him in the groin without notice, causing him to fall back but hunch over, clutching his precious parts. And with all he had, he launched his right fist at her, but she caught it and thrust her left fist into his jaw, knocking him clean over on the floor.

And she walked off, her fist hurting form the jaw-breaker she gave.

She has never hit anyone before. And one thing was ringing through her mind the entire time.

"Why must I do as he says and stay away from Legolas?"


	32. Chapter 32

Chloe's POV:

I pouted my way into Sindarin class, miserable and whiny, and not trying very hard to hide it. I plopped down in my desk crossing my arms over my chest and moping. I was acting like a selfish child who didn't get her way but I didn't care.

"Chloe, what the hell?" Madison shot me a look.

"What?" I grumbled.

"You look like you're about to bite someone's head off and then cry, or both," she said confused.

"I'm fine," I said. _Jamie is seriously trying to do something, and he doesn't care that I get hurt anymore._

"Bullshit," she laughed, opening her book. I didn't even bother opening mine.

"Morning my little minions," Legolas said walking in the room smiling. A few students chuckled; I refused to meet his eyes and stared at a Beatles poster in the corner of the room.

"I have your essays marked and ready to hand back," he said jubilantly. A few people were genuinely excited to see what they got, most just groaned.

"Nicole," he called. She got up and grabbed hers. "Nice work," he said kindly. "Jesse," Jesse stumbled to the front nonchalantly. "We'll work on it next time," Legolas said basically telling him his essay was shit but also that he didn't really care. "Madison," he called. "Not bad, we'll talk about grammar a bit and when it's appropriate to use a comma," he half smirked trying to hold it in while handing her back her paper. She didn't understand the slight insult and walked back to her desk happily. I glanced over at her paper and saw every other piece of punctuation circled with the words 'comma splice' written next to them. I chuckled.

He preceded to hand back the rest of the papers, apart from mine. I was growing impatient and when I saw that he had one paper left readied myself to get up and grab it. However he simply waited for the murmuring in the classroom to die down and the attention to turn back to him before he spoke again.

"I wanted to share with you today a beautiful piece of writing by one of your own classmates that will hopefully motivate you all to strive to reach this level of intellectual writing. This is exactly what a well written paper should be," he said, trying to meet my eyes. I wouldn't meet them though.

'No! Don't you dare read that.'

I wanted to die, I hated sharing my writing. I was so angry with him, first he basically tells me that he cares but can't do anything, then he singles me out in front of the class and wants to tell everyone how amazing I am. Then he reads my essay without my permission. I was fuming even though I knew it wasn't the appropriate reaction when being praised publicly, I let my emotions and confusion towards him cloud my judgment.

He cleared his throat. "Knowing how the Dunedain has an expanded lifetime compared to normal human beings has been a mystery for many years, but some sources along similar lines have tried to declare a scientific solution and unluckily have not found it yet. And knowing that we may be able to find the right ingredients to an extended lifetime can change the way we are for…" I couldn't listen to anymore. My fury got the best of me and I stood abruptly, grabbing my bag and storming out the door much to the shock of everyone in the room. '_Like I hadn't made enough of a fool of myself before_.' I didn't care. I was halfway down the hall when I heard the door open roughly.

"Chloe…" He called trying to get me to stop. I ignored him and turned the corner and headed down the stairs. I stormed to my car and pulled out of the parking lot. I needed to go home, to be anywhere but where he was. Fuck detention, suspension, fuck it all. I needed to be alone, to have some space, to think... to calm down. Why was I so upset? What had I been expecting from him? He was my teacher; he'd never even shown any interest really or made any advances on me since that day, but with Jamie it just gets even worse if I am around Legolas for longer. Maybe I was an idiot and I just needed to clear my head before I could ever look that person in the eye again. I wasn't making any sense, but every confused emotion in me just told me to get away from him, to run, to think. So that's exactly what I did.

I pulled in my driveway slamming the car door. I ran into the house more confused and frustrated than I'd ever been in my life and feeling like more of an idiot than I ever had in my life. I knew that I completely overreacted. I plopped down on the sofa, putting my head in my hands and gave into the million different emotions pulling at me and cried. Why was it the one time I finally found someone in my life that made me feel safe, wanted, no longer alone, I couldn't have them in my life? Was the world playing a cruel joke on me or was I just an idiot. Why Legolas? Why Jamie? Why?

I let myself cry for a while. I waited for the call from the school that would notify my parent's I'd been truant. When it came, I let the machine get it and deleted it like every other time I'd skipped. _Stupid school... Stupid life... Stupid me..._

I spent the rest of the day eating cookie dough ice-cream and contemplating checking myself into an asylum. I was shocked to hear the door bell ring around three thirty. _Probably Madi._ I groaned and looked in the mirror briefly, I looked like shit. My hair was a tousled mess; I had faint mascara lines under my puffy eyes. I didn't care. I ran a hand through my messy locks and opened the door.

I was completely taken back when I saw Legolas standing there, with a concerned look on his face. I looked away, avoiding his gaze. "What?" I asked quietly.

"Skipped my class, stormed out… what happened?" He asked, concern evident in his tone.

"Needed to get out of there," I shrugged, glancing at the flower pot by the door… anything but his face. His beautiful face.

"Did I upset you? I didn't mean to embarrass you by reading your paper, it was phenomenal and I wanted to share it. You got a Ninety Six by the way. I took a few marks off because you went on a mini rant in your conclusion that didn't fit but was empowering nonetheless." I half chuckled, I couldn't help it.

Why was _he_ the one to make me smile? My face hardened again. "Why are you even here?" I almost shouted.

He paused for a moment, fiddling with his keys. "I was worried about you…I—"

"Why were you worried? You don't even care about me!" I shouted the tears I'd been holding in finally spilling over.

"Of course I care about you Chloe," he said gently.

"Like a teacher should care for his student. Pretending to be concerned but not really giving a shite," I spat.

He searched my face, trying to meet my eyes. I wouldn't let him. He reached forward and grabbed my chin, forcing me to look at him. He held my gaze for a long moment, his eyes searching my soul. "No Chloe," he said passionately. "Like so much more than that. Like a dangerous amount, an amount that will get me fired. An amount that makes me want you so badly, to be more than just a teacher to you. I care about you so much, you have no idea," he said, his voice strained almost painfully. My eyes swelled again and I swallowed hard. I couldn't believe the words coming out of his mouth. He felt the same way. "But it's so incredibly hard because I can't do anything about it. I can't say or do the things to you I so badly need to because it's not allowed," he choked out, his own eyes becoming moist with frustration. He brushed his hand along my cheek softly. "To simply hold you that night made me happier than I've been in a long time, but I knew it was inappropriate, I knew it could not be," he brushed the hair from my face and wiped away my tears gently with his thumb.

"It's not fair," I choked out. There were so many things I wanted to say to him but at the moment, that was all I could manage.

"I know," he whispered.

"It's not Legolas... You make me feel happy and safe and like I'm not alone. And I hate being alone and feeling alone all the time. I hate that Jamie is gone, that everything has changed so much far too soon. But when you're with me, nothing matters. Nothing else but you and how wonderful you make me feel and it's wrong, so wrong…but it's so wrong it's almost right," I said quietly another tear spilling over and running down my cheek slowly.

He did the last thing I expected him to do and he leaned forward to kiss my lips gently. It was the most wonderful, tender kiss I'd ever experienced in my life. I pulled him in the house shutting the door behind him before leaning in and kissing him again, wrapping my arms around his neck and holding him to me securely so he could not run away. He responded instantly, our kiss becoming passionate and fiery. He backed me into the wall and placed his hands on either side of my head, trapping me there while he continued to attack my lips with his. I hungrily kissed him back, sliding my tongue along his teeth until he let it enter his mouth and our tongues began to battle for dominance. He gently touched my face as he kissed me, pressing his body into mine. I held onto him for dear life, afraid that any second he would stop and run away. I clutched to him desperately showing him how much I needed him. My hands found his beautiful golden locks and I played with them as I kissed him with everything in me.

He did what I knew he would, what I feared he would, _damn morals_, and he pulled away. He rested his forehead on mine breathing deeply. "We can't do this, we can't…" he said softly.

I shook my head furiously. "Why?! Why us...?" I asked in a whiny voice.

"I will not take advantage of you like this," he said softly, pain straining his voice.

"But you're not! I want this, but it's not that I want you, more that I need you." I said frantically, my breath hitching. I leaned into him and wrapped my arms around his waist clinging to him. He sighed and pulled me into him, holding me tightly. I tucked my head under his chin and held into him for dear life. "Don't leave me, don't just disappear. I need you in my life… You make me feel alive." I begged, trying to reason with him.

"As do you to me, Chloe, very much, nothing would make me happier than to simply be with you, but…"

"No buts," I said cutting him off with a gently kiss. His lips lingered on mine for a moment longer than normal. He pulled away.

"I could be fired; I don't want to be that person on the news Chloe, that person who was caught with a minor and loses their career and never gets to see you again. After graduation I could fathom doing it. It would still be looked down upon but for you I would. For you I would do it, but now? While you're still my student?" He said gently.

"It's too far away, can't we just hang out? We could call it seeing each other, we don't have to officially date until I graduate. We'll keep it on the down low, no one has to know about it Legolas," I tried to reason with him. "It couldn't be any more dangerous than you being at my house right now," I explained.

He sighed. "Teachers hang out with students sometimes; it's not all that weird. We can be discreet about it," I tried to persuade him further.

"Legolas, I don't want to be the whore who gets her grades by sleeping with the teacher any more that you want to be the paedophile on the news but…"

"Oh I will not go any easier on you grade wise Chloe, you work for your ninety five," he tried to tease. I shushed him.

"But I can't not be with you… it physically hurts. I'm miserable and so are you I know it. I won't be able to be with anyone else and… Legolas you're the one I need," I continued.

"You are not a whore," he argued.

"Yes I know but—"

I was ready to continue to argue my point but he cut me off with his lips. "You don't give up easily do you?" He chuckled.

"I'm stubborn when I want to be. You are what I need Legolas, I'm not giving this up without a fight," I said firmly.

He brushed the hair away from my face, studying it momentarily. "Chloe, you have no idea how badly I want you to be mine. How much joy your touch and your presence brings me," he sighed. I pulled him tighter to me desperately again. "It kills me to see you so upset and miserable," he said sadly.

"I don't have to be… and neither do you," I reasoned.

He contemplated in silence, holding me, stroking my back. "I don't know how I could stay away from you, it would be almost physically impossible for me…" he said hesitantly. My heart leapt. "I suppose we could harmlessly spend more time together until graduation. But Chloe we have to be discrete about this, I'll lose my teaching license if this gets out," he warned. I nodded excitedly, capturing his lips again quickly, smiling fully for the first time since Friday.

He kissed me back chastely and smiled too. I squeezed him tightly and he chuckled. "Do you have somewhere to be?" I asked.

"Uh…no, why?" He asked.

"Come sit upstairs with me, I want an explanation as to where the hell those four marks went," I said grabbing my essay and flipping through it. He full out laughed. I grabbed his hand and dragged him upstairs before plopping down beside him on the sofa. "I told you I wanted a hundred," I chuckled. He smiled at me with his teeth and I couldn't help but smile right back.


	33. Chapter 33

Two months have passed, Chloe moved out of her home and there was nothing more heard of Mrs Redfire, Mr Redfire refused to take her in as his own, but she could not care less, she had enough money to buy her own apartment and so she lived in one now. He still sent her money to help her out considering how rich he was now, and even though he left he still cared. Chloe and Legolas are still a secret, but the farthest they have ever gone now was just a secret kiss here and there when no one could have possibly been watching, maybe a couple touches like hand holding for comfort etc.

Two months have passed, and Chloe was on her own again.

...

"Argh! Thank goodness!" Madi sighed loudly as she fell back on the couch, papers crunching under her weight.

"If I have to go through this textbook one more time..." she began to threaten, but was interrupted when Legolas came into the library to continue tutoring them for their upcoming test in math.

From her seat on the floor, legs tucked underneath the low table, Chloe watched Legolas enter, bearing snacks and drinks. His expression was co-distant. It would melt away soon, Chloe knew. It only happened whenever he had to go away for something when he didn't want to.

_'There were things one didn't want to talk about, and it was even worse when it was brought to the surface by an unthinking question. People asked questions,_' Chloe thought, '_and sometimes they knew no boundaries. They were forced to linger over subjects they did not want to visit to appease an inquiry meant only to fill in the gap in conversation. People could not stand silence for long. They would strive to fill it. Unknowingly, they helped to resurface unwanted issues. When they walked away from the conversation_,' she continued to deliberate, '_they probably easily forgot what they had discussed. They would pat their own backs at_ _successfully filling in the silence, while the questioned one would be left with the ache that came with remembering.'_

A glass of something blue was placed in front of Chloe's textbook, effectively interrupting her wandering thoughts.

"Here, Ms Chandler... Ms Brown," Legolas said, handing the pair a glass of juice each.

"Hmmm?" Madi looked up from her sprawled position, letting her elbows support her upper body. "Call me Madi, Mr Greenleaf," she admonished chidingly. "Ms Brown sounds so..." she made a sour face.

"Madi, then," he said in his most charming voice. Her heart skipped a beat and, predictably, she beamed.

Chloe accepted the drink without comment and just rolled her eyes at Madi. Taking a sip of the suspicious blue liquid, she watched Legolas take his seat on the other corner of the square table. She felt a pair of legs drape over her own underneath the table as Legolas began to gather the scattered notes.

Shrugging inwardly at the contact, Chloe looked over her own work once more. Madi soon sat up and gathered her notes as well. A couple more minutes of silence followed, occasionally broken by the crisp sound of paper and a comment or two between the trio.

"Is that all?" Chloe finally asked after reading through the last page of her research and deeming it acceptable.

"Yes it is. I think we would have had more if you hadn't fallen asleep, though!" Madi answered, pointing an accusing finger at the Bronzy.

"I did my part! So I think I'm warranted a nap. Besides, if I fell asleep, why didn't you wake me, then?"

"I tried! You almost kicked me!" she retorted.

"Pfft..." She scratched her head and took another sip from her glass. "Not my fault... I didn't get enough sleep," she mumbled into the glass.

"What? How? You live alone, Chloe! You can sleep anytime you want! It should be quiet enough. There is no one to bother you! You—!" She faltered in her tirade when she saw Chloe's sombre eyes. She caught herself, but it proved to be too late when she saw the white-knuckled fists. She allowed her hold on the glass to lessen, and then released it entirely. From the corner of her eyes, she saw Legolas watching them curiously.

"Chloe, I'm sor—"

"That's fine, Madi," she sighed into the glass and felt Legolas' legs shift on top of her own.

_'It was a touch meant to comfort,'_ Chloe thought, and maybe a touch tinged with curiosity as well. She decided not to elaborate further on Madi's almost revelation. It was certainly neither the time nor the place for such a discussion. She was sure Legolas would learn about her circumstances eventually. Legolas was rapidly becoming part of her life. She gave a small nudge back, acknowledging the gesture, but remaining silent.

Madi looked as if she might try to apologise again, but with a quick shake of Chloe's head, she forgave her and silenced her as well.

"Mr Greenleaf," the unexpected voice made the trio jump in surprise. Chloe felt Legolas' legs retreat as they looked toward the entryway. The librarian stood at the threshold. She stood so silently and still that it made Chloe wonder how long she'd been there. She wore a dark evening dress that shimmered in subtle ways when she moved, and her hair was pulled back in a tight bun, causing her face to look severe.

"Ms Brown's parents are here to pick her up." Chloe shivered as her eyes passed over them, noting that her jaw had tightened at the mere sight of Legolas. Legolas looked back confused.

"Oh!" Madi stood, glad to be able to break the tense atmosphere. She turned, and with all the sun she could squeeze into a smile, she faced the woman. "Thank you Mrs Warner," she beamed, but the woman had already left. They heard her retreating heels click slightly against the wooden steps as she took them one at a time.

Madi frowned at the retreating figure, then smiled as she turned to the other two.

"Okay guys... uh... I'll take my copy and I guess I'll see you tomorrow!"

"We're done here... I should go too." Chloe also got up.

"Oh! Then let me ask my parents if we could give you a ride!" Madi offered.

"No..." Chloe refused, a little wary. "It's alright, Madi... I'll be fine."

"Are you sure? I know they wouldn't mind..." she trailed off when Chloe shook her head and dismissed the offer.

Chloe smiled tightly. "It's fine, Madi."

"...Okay, then... If you're sure. It's freezing outside, you know?"

When Chloe said nothing else, she accepted the decision reluctantly.

"I'll walk you out," Legolas said. He got up and they walked downstairs. Chloe followed the pair at a distance while Madi enthusiastically discussed mundane things with Legolas. _'She was filling in the silence,'_ Chloe thought.

A wave of chilly winter air assaulted them when they stepped outside. Hurriedly throwing on her coat and wrapping her scarf around her tiny neck, she waved goodbye and ran to her parents' waiting car. The car's low beam lights blinded the boys momentarily as it drove past. Madi waved from the confines of the dark vehicle and the pair watched until it disappeared from their sight.

"It's freezing. You should have gotten a ride," Legolas said, turning to the brunette.

Chloe shrugged. "They don't like me."

"Ah," Legolas replied, understanding.

"I should get going," Chloe murmured as he turned to go back indoors to retrieve his belongings.

"I'll walk you."

Chloe paused in his steps and looked back to the other boy. "What? No, it's alright." Legolas ignored her protest.

"Come on, let's get your stuff."

They retrieved her things, and were soon outside in the cold once more, walking away from the school again.

They walked quietly, side by side. Their breath misted in the air and occasionally, one of them would cough when the chilly breeze burned down their lungs. Yellow light bathed them when hurrying cars whispered by, and they would step farther away from the streets to avoid getting splashed by muddy slush. People braving the cold fled from one warm place to the other. A couple of girls bumped against Chloe as they hurried to catch a taxi, and Legolas held out an arm to keep her from falling on the wet ground. In an easy silence, they walked, hunched against the merciless wind, their hands tucked in their pockets, seeking warmth, and their thoughts kept to themselves.

The scenery gradually changed from manicured lawns and gated houses to tiny convenience stores and apartment buildings. Once they had reached a well-lit seven story building, the pair stopped walking.

"You didn't have to walk me," Chloe broke the silence.

Legolas shrugged. "Well, I have to as I am your... 'lover'..." He laughed sweetly.

Chloe laughed and adjusted her bag while she observed the Elf. Legolas stared off into the distance; his seemingly callous face was an unreadable mask. '_No, not unreadable_,' Chloe thought. Sad… It was sad.

The discomfort of not knowing what to say made the silence awkward. Any other sound from their surroundings was a welcome relief. Finally, Chloe looked up at the dark winter sky and watched his breath mist in the air. "Want to come up?" She invited.

Legolas looked a little startled at the hesitant invitation, but quickly recovered and accepted. "It's a little late. I hope your parents wouldn't mind."

The bronzy didn't falter in her steps. She merely shrugged and fished for her keys. "I'm sure they won't mind," she said.


	34. Chapter 34

Unlocking the door, Chloe gave it a forceful shove. She took note of the loud squeak of iron and reminded herself to oil the hinges the next opportunity she got. They stepped into the dark apartment, with only the light coming in streams from the open windows guiding them to the living room. She made another note to change the burnt out light bulb in the entry way. The silence of the apartment was palpable.

Chloe shivered. "Shit! I forgot to leave the heat on... Wait a sec, okay?"

She turned on the lights to the living room and found that that light bulb, too, was burnt out. Cursing under her breath, she tried the lamp beside the couch and grinned in relief when it gave off a dim soft glow.

"Erm... Make yourself at home... I'll turn the heater on."

She hopped from one foot to the other as the chill of the wooden floors penetrated her socks. Dashing to the hallway, she turned up the heat to a comfortable temperature and then re-joined her guest in the living room.

She found Legolas standing in front of a wall decorated with picture frames, eyes moving from one photograph to the next. Chloe noticed that Legolas' eyes seemed to remain longer on the family pictures.

"You want a drink or something?" She asked from where she stood under the threshold.

"Or something," Legolas replied, looking toward Chloe from across the room.

"Something warm?" the bronzy inquired.

"Hot chocolate," Legolas grinned.

"Ah. Right. I might have that." Flushing, Chloe entered the kitchen and walked towards the fridge, taking out the milk to heat. Legolas followed behind.

"Do you need help?"

After retrieving a small pot from the bottom cupboards, Chloe poured milk she estimated was enough for two people into the slowly heating pot. As the stove grew warmer, she drew her body closer to cherish the radiating heat. She turned, and for a moment was surprised to see Legolas in her kitchen. She shook her head to brush away the mild surprise. "Umm... No, it's alright."

Legolas casually leaned against the wall, hands warm in his pockets as he watched the girl prepare their drinks.

"How do you do it?" he quietly inquired.

"Do what?" Chloe asked as she opened a cupboard and reached for the chocolate powder. She swore silently when the shelf proved to be too high for her. A warm body pressed behind her suddenly as a hand reached up to retrieve the bag of cocoa his long fingers could barely touch.

"Here," she heard Legolas whisper. A puff of warm breath tickled her ear.

Chloe took the bag cautiously, uncertain of how to react. When warm arms surrounded her chilled body, she wanted nothing but to sink further into them. She cursed the faulty apartment heater for its sluggishness. "Thanks... Ummm—"

"—you looked so beautiful while you slept. I wanted to claim you. In front of Madi," Legolas whispered as he pressed his face into Chloe's hair.

Chloe coughed, a little embarrassed as her mind generously provided her with a very attractive mental image.

"Umm, good thing you didn't." She pushed Legolas aside to lean against the counter while she emptied a packet of hot chocolate into the pot. "So, you were saying?" Chloe asked, gesturing for him to continue with his other question.

From the corner of her eyes, she saw Legolas take a deep breath before he spoke. "How do you live alone?"

Chloe paused in her stirring, mesmerised by the spiralling chocolate liquid swirling around the unmoving wooden spoon. She had figured that Legolas would notice the discarded clothes on the floor, the barely surviving house plants, the empty cups of ramen littering the surface of the centre table, and the single plate on the rack. All of these were things that indicated there was no maternal presence to clean up after her messy child and no paternal presence to tell her child to clean up after themselves. Chloe was sure Legolas had noticed the dry funeral wreath on the mantle and the miscellaneous things that did not belong to a sixteen year old, collecting dust.

Countless ways to avoid answering the question surfaced in her mind, and she chose one as she began to stir the pot once more.

"I just manage. Not much choice." She tried to shrug her uneasy feeling off.

"You said your parents wouldn't mind someone over."

"No, they wouldn't."

"The adults at one of the parent and interview night—"

"—Ah. My Father and his new wife."

"Why aren't you with them?"

Chloe stopped stirring and stared at the boiling hot chocolate. She felt the rising steam touch her face; cloud her sight. "It's complicated."

The silence that followed rung too loudly in her ears, and she slapped the wooden spoon against the metal walls of the pot to break it. "Like how you and I are complicated?" Legolas finally asked.

Snapping her neck to the side, she stared at Legolas with wide eyes, confusion tripping up her train of thought. "It's not that I'm not grateful for the change of topic, but what are you getting at?"

Legolas sighed out loud and ran his fingers through his long blonde hair, an action born of frustration. "Don't you ever think about it?"

"Thinking is a dangerous habit," Chloe replied too quickly.

"You live alone, you are secretly dating your teacher, your relatives aren't living with you, you're—"

"Mr Greenleaf! What are you getting at!" Her temper was rising and the pleasant warmth she felt suddenly became too suffocating. No one cared, no one ever asked, and it should stay that way, her mind screamed. When they asked, it got—

Legolas slammed his fist on the counter and the strength of the blow caused a few jars to shake. "Aren't you bothered by these things?"

Chloe hissed. "I think you should be more concerned about your problems and stay outta mine!"

Legolas looked a little stricken by Chloe's sudden outburst, and the bronzy felt a little satisfaction. "Don't change the subject."

"Stop telling me what to do, Mr Greenleaf." Chloe gripped the stirring spoon as she waited for Legolas to speak.

"Nothing seems to faze you. I didn't know... I didn't know about your situation—"

"—would that have changed anything?" Chloe asked.

"...I'm not sure... I don't even know how it began... One day, I just fell in love with you... You had something special, and that was what I was missing from my life... For such a long time I have longed to have it but didn't know what it was, yet what I did know as that you have it," Legolas confessed, gazing into her blue eyes. "At first, I had wanted you, and I thought that maybe if I touched you, I would somehow possess what I desired... But then I came to love you entirely... No longer wanting you... But loving you instead." Legolas shook his head distractedly, reflecting the turmoil in his mind. Chloe released the spoon to allow her hands to dangle by his side, not knowing how to react. "Sometimes," Legolas whispered almost too low to hear. He reached forward to graze his knuckles lightly across Chloe's cheek, and then cupped it in his palm. "Sometimes, I loved you so much, the only thing I felt that could ever satisfy me enough was to kiss you..." he said softly as Chloe's eyes widened a fraction. "But I didn't know if you'd kiss back. If you allowed me the pleasure, I didn't know if it was because you were being forced to... Because of me." With his other hand, he clutched his heart. "I think I would have preferred you hitting me instead of kissing back because you felt you were forced to," he finished. "But what I am trying to say is... you make me feel complete. Without you, I am practically lost."

The pair fell into a preoccupied silence, lost in their own thoughts.

Chloe reached up to cover the hand on her cheek, intertwining their fingers. She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. Seizing every word and every feeling from him and then grasping her own as well, she held them against each other. She cleared away the confusion and some of the hurt, pushing them aside for a little while. She now understood him a little more, and it was enough to allow her to breathe a little easier. _'Resenting and holding a grudge would not help anything,_' she thought. It would only hurt them both and she had enough pain in her life as it was. Would it hurt a little more, she wondered, to allow herself to breathe?

When she opened her eyes, resolve shone in their depths. "I won't kiss you because I'm forced to," she breathed.

Legolas's body visibly relaxed at Chloe's reply. The bronzy stood still as he drew near. A hand lightly touched her hip, drawing her closer. Chloe's free hand clutched the hem of Legolas' shirt with surprisingly nervous fingers. Their foreheads touched, eyes meeting as their breaths mingled.

Chloe felt Legolas' breath caress her face as they came closer. She closed her eyes and felt warm lips press against her own. In that brief instant, her breath caught, then became swift and shallow. Her heart seemed to beat faster and she had a sensation of her toes curling. She easily felt the intimacy his closeness brought. It was different from before, it was better. Suddenly,s he felt warmth piercing into her being from everywhere they touched. It was an overwhelming feeling that caused her to feel a little light headed.

Legolas drew away but Chloe held him still before he could pull out of reach. Running her tongue across his bottom lip, Chloe thought it tasted like sweet air. The second time Legolas kissed her, Chloe kissed back with equal vigour. Legolas' hand slid away from her cheek, only to bury excited fingers into soft bronze hair now hanging mid-back.

Encircling Legolas's neck with her arm, Chloe immersed herself into these feelings. The Elf's touch left her breathless and greedily wanting more. A tongue darted out to lap at her bottom lip. She parted them obligingly as her knees buckled beneath her unexpectedly. She felt Legolas' quickly inhaled breath as she pressed their lips together more firmly. Legolas' tongue thrust into her warm mouth, seeking its partner.

Someone moaned into the kiss. Chloe thought it might have been her, or Legolas, or perhaps it was both of them. Their tongues caressed against one another languidly. There was no battle of domination, just a surprisingly careful passion. Warm tongues slid into a sensual dance as bodies became flush against one another. Their kiss tasted like chocolate. The smell of chocolate flowed thickly in the air. "Mmmm—wait!" Chloe breathed the air in deeply and looked around at their surroundings, momentarily forgetting where they were. Legolas kissed down her neck as Chloe remembered the boiling pot of hot chocolate. She reached for the knob on the stove, turning it off.

"Hot chocolate's ready," she announced breathlessly. Legolas climbed back up to capture her lips once more, deepening the kiss, wanting. Chloe kissed back just as intensely.

A few minutes passed as they got lost in their kisses, forgetting the world and becoming two beings of just sensations.

Chloe's arms wrapped around his neck as he encircled her curvy, feminine waist. Their heated bodies pressed tightly against each other. When they parted, breathing heavily, Chloe found herself on the kitchen counter, legs wrapped around his hips.

"You should call home..." She murmured, voice husky and eyes glazed. She tilted his head to allow Legolas' butterfly kisses to flutter about her neck.

"Charlie won't mind," Legolas breathed into her flushed skin.

Embracing Legolas' neck and burying her face into soft, golden silky hair, Chloe allowed herself to settle into a realm of contentment. She wondered at the difference it made when there was no struggle to get away. "...But still... He might..." she pursued, closing her eyes when Legolas embraced her closer.

A tightening began in her throat and she wondered at the new sort of ache. It wasn't so unpleasant, but it wasn't sincere either. How strange feelings were, once you set them loose. They start to change you immediately.

"Alright," Legolas agreed. He lifted his arms away and Chloe felt as if the strings that tied them together were beginning to untangle. She still felt his presence, but it seemed to grow weaker as Legolas moved away, until it was just a dull thrum upon her senses, like a fleeting memory. "Where's the phone?"

"It's in the living room."

"Alright."

Chloe watched Legolas leave the kitchen, a moment later she heard the phone being lifted from its cradle. She slid off the counter and checked the hot chocolate, and almost laughed when she realised that almost half of it had evaporated. She stirred slowly, watching the brown liquid, as her body calmed and her thoughts lined themselves up once more.

Alone in the kitchen, Chloe slumped, arms braced on the oven handle.

"He's got Sonny well looked after," the voice came from the doorway. "You okay?"

Chloe turned and grinned. "Yeah, I'm fine. You?"

Legolas crossed his arms and leaned sideways on the doorframe. "Yeah," he said, smiling a little.

From this distance, Chloe felt a throbbing of sorts, a pulling. "How long can you stay? I sort of wanted to talk about a few things."

"Really? I thought you wanted to kiss some more," Legolas quipped.

A laugh was ripped from Chloe's throat. She laughed heartily then grinned at an equally grinning Legolas. "That too." She winked, allowing a sudden desire of boldness.

Legolas looked at the clock. It was nine thirty. "I could stay for a while, but we have the presentation tomorrow."

Chloe poured herself and Legolas a cup of hot chocolate each. She walked over to him, handing him his cup, then lead them both to the living room.

They sat in silence, empty cups in their hands. Their thighs and shoulders touched as they sat side by side. Chloe took Legolas' cup and placed it on the table, along with hers.

"You and I..." She began.

She looked sideways as Legolas shifted to face her. She turned to face him as well. Legolas brought Chloe's forehead to rest against his and they looked down and gave soft smiles at their clasped fingers, fitting perfectly. "I think," Legolas began softly. "I think the rest we can sort out later. It's a lot of things. For now, the most important thing is for you to know that I love you, only you. And, I'd like to ask if you felt the same. For definite."

Pushing aside most things that needed to be approached, knowing that in time they would be resolved, Chloe looked inside herself for the answer to the question. Shoving away all things unnecessary for the moment, she searched. After a while, she nodded, moving their foreheads. "I love you."

She moved away to meet Legolas' eyes and allowed a small hesitant smile.

"I love you, too." Legolas smiled back and then sought Chloe's lips once again.


	35. Chapter 35

Legolas left to go home about an hour ago considering how late it was, leaving Chloe on her own again but not without saying goodbye and giving her a loving kiss.

Chloe hopped out of the bathroom as quickly as she could and poured herself into some warm clothes.

"I always forget to set the damn heater..." she mumbled as she walked on cold wooden floors. Before she had an opportunity to turn on the heater, the phone's ring interrupted her. Flicking the switch quickly, she walked back to the living room to answer the ringing telephone. She glanced at the clock quickly and then frowned at the late hour. "Who would call so late? People are sleeping, you know." She ignored the fact that she wasn't sleeping; that she was wide awake. She just felt the necessity of a complaint. She flopped noisily on the sofa and reached for the phone, contemplating putting on a sleepy voice just to make the caller feel guilty. She grinned deviously, but her grin soon fell away when she heard the voice on the other line.

"Chloe?"

"Dad."

"We decided to stay two more months. How are your funds?"

"They're fine, Dad."

"Good," he said in his typical glacial tone, and then Chloe heard the careless slam of the phone followed by a continuous beeping to indicate the other caller had hung up.

"As short as possible, huh?" She asked into the beeping line before hanging up as well. She felt the slow stinging at the base of her throat, but cleared it harshly. She engulfed a lung full of air and released it slowly, smiling in the end. "It's all right, you don't need them. You're fine, everything is fine." She got up and stared at the phone blankly. "Was I stupid to think it was Legolas?" She scoffed after a moment of feeling ridiculous. "Right. What was I thinking? He doesn't even have my number!"

She shuffled off to her bedroom and grabbed a book on the way, feeling she would need the distraction. She felt certain that no thought was safe to fall asleep on that night.


	36. Chapter 36

For over a year, since he started hating Mr Greenleaf for laying his eyes on her, he has been coming up with a devious plan to get rid of him, sadly none of them were able to be put into action. And now that Chloe hated him, he decided to involve her as well. He loves her but because she is on Greenleaf's side, she shall also pay the price for not choosing him.

He watched her all day every day, memorising her every moment so he knew what to expect. He wanted to know everything about her so he knew what to turn against her for her to even listen to him.

He was now standing in a dark room, surrounded by a group of masked men. "Well done, men, for attending. I've already assigned you your first task. However, it is dangerous, though. But I know you are ready. Can you handle that?"

A man came forward. He was tall and muscular and had a sense of authority and power that would have most cowering in fear, except for Jamie of course. "We're ready." His voice sent shivers down the counsel of men, and he whispered, "nothing will stand in our way."

"Good. Because if you should fail this task, then I cannot do my part of the job. Understand?" All nods confirmed their agreement. "Excellent, we start on Saturday."


	37. Chapter 37

"Hey."

"Hey yourself."

"You're grinning."

"Am I?" Chloe covered her mouth with both hands and forced her eyebrows to appear angry. "How's that?" she mumbled past her closed fingers.

Legolas gave a short laugh. "You look ridiculously happy to see me." He grinned back.

Chloe snorted in amusement and then rolled her eyes. "Don't be cocky."

"I'm not," Legolas whispered and finally closed the distance between them. He had been on an errand to the office when he bumped into the bronzy in the staircase. He placed the folder on a window's ledge and reached for Chloe's wrists, prying her hands away from her mouth gently.

"I think you're ridiculously happy to see me too," Chloe teased.

"Really? How can you tell?" he asked, but allowed the bronzy no opportunity to answer as he looked around to find no one, dragged her in a closet and claimed Chloe's lips softly. He felt a brief ripple of shock from the bronzy, but it soon melted away just as her own body melted against the Elf's.

He gripped the thin wrists gently as he closed his eyes and enjoyed the feel of her lips moving against his own. He opened his mouth when he felt an insistent tongue lap softly against his bottom lip. Chloe's tongue entered his mouth and he remembered the addictive, sweet honey-silken taste immediately. He sucked eagerly on the wet tongue as it played with his own.

Warm sunlight that filtered past the glass window above them in the closet warmed the cloth of his white shirt as he pushed Chloe against the shadowed wall. He held Chloe's wrists against the cold surface of the wall and slid his hands upwards to allow the bronzy's fingers to tangle with his own.

They drew apart slowly and caught their breaths. Legolas traced the smile that spread on Chloe's flushed face indulgently with his eyes.

I put it there, he thought.

He gazed at those sea blue eyes and allowed the excitement inside him freedom. It spread throughout him until he felt it in his fingertips. He returned her smile and moved forward once more to kiss the tip of Chloe's nose lightly.

A nervous laugh escaped her softly smiling lips as she tried to hide a quickly spreading blush. "This is ridiculous. I feel tickled, and that's not right," Chloe said, looking down at the toes of their shoes touching.

Legolas ran his hands along her arms, up the always tempting neck, and his long fingers slid against a soft jaw, until he held Chloe's head in his hands. He brought the bronzy's gaze back to him as he gave a small, encouraging smile. "I think I'm tickled pink too."

Chloe pushed him back gently and laughed out loud. "Shut up, Greenleaf! I am not tickled pink!"

Legolas gave a soft snicker and then went out of the closet with her when no one was around. He reached for his abandoned folder. The pair stood, watching each other in the empty sunlit staircase, reassuring themselves silently that it was alright. "Where were you headed?" Chloe ventured.

"The office. I'm running errands," Legolas explained. "How about you?"

"Dr Serene sent me out to cool off."

"Oh?" Legolas raised his eyebrows curiously. "Why is that?"

"I was in a bad mood. Actually, it's the fourth time this week that she had to send me out."

Legolas tilted his head, feeling uneasy when he thought of Chloe being in a bad mood. He wanted to make her feel better somehow. "Why were you in a bad mood?" he asked.

Chloe began to ascend the steps as she waved a lazy goodbye at Legolas. "Probably because I haven't seen you all week. Bye, I love you!" She threw over her shoulder as she disappeared into the next floor.

Legolas stood, stunned at her words since he still was not used to the magic phrase he longed to hear for a thousand years. His fingertips tingled as he gripped the folder tightly. He tried to suppress the overwhelming feeling that threatened to make him fall sideways. He leaned, collapsing against the warmed glass of the window, and brought his head down as if afraid of anyone seeing the utter joy that threatened to break free.

Hidden in the confines of the golden hair that covered his face, he gave a wide, unsuppressed smile made completely of happiness.


	38. Chapter 38

Chloe walked back to her class feeling a sort of warmth engulfing her face. For a moment, she couldn't see past the haze to locate her classroom door. She slid the door silently open and kept her head down, and heard Dr Serene welcome her back. She thought she gave a small nod in return before she collapsed in her desk and promptly rested her head on her folded arms on the desk surface. In the darkness and safety of her arms, she gave what she thought was the silliest and goofiest grin she had ever allowed herself, save for the one she gave Legolas earlier at the staircase. She gripped her elbows hard to stop from shaking with excitement.

An eraser tip of a pencil pressed against the back of her head and she knew instantly that it was Aaron.

"Oi, Chloe, you okay?" he whispered.

She cleared her throat and looked back to her probing friend. "Yeah, why?"

"You're all red. Even your neck's red," Aaron noted solemnly.

Chloe laughed embarrassedly, feeling the blush run further down her already heated skin. "Yeah, I ran a little. Cool my head off, you know?" She winked, then turned back just in time to see Dr Serene hand out worksheets for the period. She looked at the thickness of the stapled stack of paper, but said nothing as she took one and passed the sheets along. She quickly got to work, although once in a while she would catch herself grinning idiotically at a passing thought. She bit her bottom lip to hold her concentration, but it was a futile effort. By the third page, she could not recall having answered the previous pages, although she apparently had. She went back through the pages once more to check if the answers were correct while she mentally batted away distracting thoughts of the gentleness of Legolas' kiss. She actually smacked herself soundly at the ridiculous thought, gaining a few of her bewildered classmates' attention.

"It's hopeless," she whispered into the text on the crisp white sheets. Dropping her pencil on the stack of paper, she joined Aaron in watching the clouds outside the window.


	39. Chapter 39

"Hey."

"Hey again." Legolas looked up the staircase as the bronzy leaned against a shaky rail casually.

"Were you told to cool off again?" Legolas asked, recalling the other day.

"Nah... Just thought you should be here around this time," Chloe confessed, grinning deviously.

"Are you stalking me, Ms Chandler?" Legolas asked, ascending the stairs and leaning on the same shaky rail just a step below her.

"What if I was?" Chloe tipped her chin up challengingly, laughter swimming in her expressive ocean eyes.

Legolas chuckled as he buried his face into her red cloth-covered chest. He inhaled the lily powder-scented shirt and shivered as fingers traced patterns up and down his right arm. To feel her willingly touch him was so foreign, but it was quickly becoming a welcome familiarity.

"I think I like you stalking me, Ms Chandler," he whispered into the cloth, feeling his warm breath bounce back to his face. He felt the bronzy shift, and gave a small start when he felt Chloe kiss the top of his head.

"I never understood why the other girls had such a thrill knowing where you were, but I see it now," she mumbled into his hair.

"Don't scare me like that." Legolas smiled and he knew Chloe felt it against her skin.

"You're not scared of anything, Legolas," Chloe said. It sounded like more of a thought than anything else. It was so laden with certainty, Legolas almost believed it himself.

"No," he murmured as he burrowed his face further into her warm breasts, listening to the frantic heartbeat. "No, I'm not that brave. There are a few things that scare me."

Warm arms enveloped him and he revelled in the sensation completely. He strained his ears for approaching footsteps, but could not hear anything beyond the erratic beating of a heart and found it was not only Chloe's, but his own as well.

This sort of intimacy, he was frightened of. Frightened that he would lose it like he lost Baineth. When he embraced her back, the shivering body gave him his answer.

I guess you're frightened too,

was the sentence he left unsaid.


	40. Chapter 40

Rain splattered against the window screens. The droplets caught in multiple miniscule wires and distorted Chloe's view of the outdoors. She slid the glass window open and flicked at water caught in the wires.

She looked below to watch the large body of students trudging past the school gates. A sea of umbrellas and an army of feet walked on memorized steps. A few ran up to their friends and greetings were exchanged. She watched as others walked in solitude, seeming to either enjoy the morning shower or frown in dismay at another day in an endless line of school days. Two large school buses were parked along the sidewalk in front of the school. Chloe could see Mr Loxley speaking to both drivers as a familiar Elf took notes slightly to the side.

Chloe peered closer to get a better look at Legolas' expression but the distance and the rain obscured her view. She felt a subtle shift in the air telling her that the classroom was no longer empty as someone entered, but she didn't turn to look who it was. Instead, she just continued to watch the traffic below.

"G-Good morning, C-Chloe." The trembling voice was all Chloe needed to guess who had entered, and she immediately turned around to greet him back.

"Good morning, Daniel!" She offered a sunny smile and received a shy one in return.

His bangs were slightly damp and the coat he removed shone from the wetness. He had changed into indoor shoes, but he noticed his socks were slightly damp as well. Perhaps he had forgotten his umbrella and had only had the hood of his jacket as protection from the rain.

"Kind of wet outside, huh?" She never really knew how to approach Daniel. He always seemed ready to break. She had always been frightened that her loud voice would crack him somehow. However, she recognised a mask when she saw one. She had caught glimpse of the real Daniel at a time or two. He seemed like someone to be admired.

"Y... Yes... I didn't know it was going to rain. It began when I was halfway to school already," he explained. His overnight bag lay on top of his desk as he unzipped it and shuffled a few items around. Chloe's bag lay by her feet, beside her desk next to the window.

"You're early today, Chloe," he observed while unsuccessfully trying to flatten a damp, rolled up piece of paper. Probably the permission form, Chloe surmised. She recalled his absence for the last two days and remembered John explaining he had caught a fever. She hoped he was feeling better now.

"Hmm... Ah, yeah. I didn't want to miss the bus." She grinned. "If I miss the bus, I'm stuck here for the week, probably licking envelopes in the principal's office while you guys have fun at the retreat." He giggled at the image and she thought it was worth making fun of her past punishment at the hands of the principal to see him smile that way, at least to know he was feeling okay.

"You seem different, Chloe," he observed suddenly, catching her off guard as she was about to ask how he was feeling.

"Oh yeah? How is that?"

"A little more open, I think." She blinked at him and then blinked again. He only looked on with a soft smile on his face. "Although I hate that you've lost so much, I'm glad that you're okay."

Chloe felt a faint blush creep along her cheeks that she refused to acknowledge. She had forgotten that there were other people in the world besides herself. And that thought caused the blush to strengthen. To have even thought that... was bizarre. A bubble had caught in her throat and she cleared it. "Oh."

He nodded enthusiastically then paused as if listening for a coming presence much like he always did. He excused himself then, and in a rush of dark hair and pale skin, she was left alone in the classroom once more.

Shortly after his departure, a slightly damp Legolas entered the classroom, grumbling under his breath with a few choice words about persistent girls and spring showers.

He stopped mid-rant when he realised he wasn't alone in the classroom and tilted his head in a form of greeting.

"Careful teacher, if you grumble any louder, someone might hear and that will be the end of our angelic façade," Chloe teased as she leaned against the window ledge.

Legolas gave a slight snort and began to remove his wet jacket. "Whoever said we were angelic should sit on the school flag pole and bounce up and down."

Chloe winced at the imagery. "That would be my fan club. What's the matter? Not having a good morning?" She began to bridge the gap between herself and the Elf, but was forced to pause in mid-stride due to Legolas' raised hand.

"Be careful, Ms Chandler. Any closer and you're in danger of being molested," Legolas warned, smirking.

Chloe raised her eyebrows and returned a smirk of her own. "You cannot molest the willing."

The temperature seemed to have raised a notch or two in the classroom. Chloe felt a pull coming from the other and she would be a fool not to allow herself to be reeled in.

She walked closer until only a step from either one of them would bring their chests together. Legolas took the final step and pushed her to sit on top of the desk. She rested her hands on the desk's surface behind her to support her weight while he leaned forth and stared challengingly. A brief "good morning" was exchanged before their lips met in a fervent kiss. Legolas' fingers curled around the back of Chloe's neck while the other hand clutched at the front of her shirt, both pulling her closer. Chloe moaned into the kiss as Legolas sucked her tongue into his mouth. She moved her arms to surround Legolas waist and pulled him closer. The feel of his body against hers always left her heady, desiring more; so much so that she was left in a state of perpetual wanting. It was a curious feeling for Chloe to want from another being so much.

Approaching voices broke through the haze in the bronzy's mind and she tried to pull away, but Legolas' arms and lips prevented her from doing so. A rising panic began to claw at her stomach, but a stronger excitement stirred in her as Legolas continued the attack to her mouth.

"...We've talked about this before, Madi. I mean, we agreed on this! If we liked the same thing, either we both get it, or neither of us do!"

_'The girls!'_ Chloe's mind screamed, but Legolas still refused to let go, and his treacherous body wasn't doing anything to help the situation either.

"Legolas..." she breathed in warning between kisses, "Stop..." She unwound her arms from around him to pull at the arms holding her.

"No." Chloe's eyes widened at his flat refusal. Her breath caught as Legolas' lips travelled to her neck and lapped at the tingling skin. Groaning in both pleasure and disappointment, she steeled herself before she pushed away from him forcefully. He stumbled backwards into a desk, the metal legs scraping against the floor. She stared disbelievingly at the playfully scowling Elf and tried to calm senses heightened by his touch. "I warned you..." _not to get close_, was left unspoken as Legolas stared at her from the small distance that separated them.

"Ah! Chloe! Are you fighting with Mr Greenleaf?"

"Really, now! We don't have time for you to drag your broken limbs to the infirmary, Chloe!" Amber jested.

"Pfft..." Chloe walked back to her desk on shaky legs that she hoped no one noticed. She noticed that Legolas remained seated on top of his desk and felt a small glimmer of victory knowing that Chloe was in the same circumstances as he was.

The entire class soon filed in, equipped with their overnight bags. A few had brought pillows while some girls had stuffed toys peeking out of their bags. She could feel the excitement in the air. They would be away from their familiar homes and parents and siblings for an entire week. Chloe understood the feeling, but couldn't exactly say she could relate.

Mr Loxley soon entered the class and briefed them on proper bus decorum and the seating arrangements. There would be two busses, the first seating students with last names beginning with A-M, and the second bus for those with the last names N-Z. Meaning Chloe and Legolas can sit together since they shall be on the same bus.

When Mr Loxley decided that they were ready, the students trudged down to the waiting buses and quickly filled the seats. "Do you want the window seat?"

Chloe briefly looked away from trying to stuff her bag in the overhead compartment to consider Legolas' question. "If you don't mind."

Legolas shook his head and helped shove Chloe's bag in before inserting his bag as well.

They took their seats, and once everyone was settled, the buses began to move.

They were seated at the very back of the bus. The seats beside them were unoccupied, and were therefore being used for extra storage purposes. Chloe thought that the situation was too perfect, and thirty minutes into the drive, she was still expecting someone to claim the seats. In actuality, it was smart planning.

Mild chatter filled the air, but as the hour passed, the excitement waned until only softly whispered conversations and light snoozing could be heard.

Legolas had opened a book and seemed engrossed in it. Chloe had been staring at the passing scenery for the past hour, sensitively aware of Legolas' proximity and the body heat that teased at her nerves. She exhaled slowly and closed her eyes tight when some not-so unwanted images attacked her imagination. She gripped her blanket as Legolas turned to another page, seemingly oblivious to her dilemma.

Lulled by the bus ride, her eyes began to droop. She rested her head against the arm she had pressed to the window pane. She felt the slight vibration as the wheels rolled against paved ground. The dim overhead lighting further allowed the sleepiness to creep in. Her eyelids shut and a dream was but a breath away when she felt a stirring in the air around her. She jumped a little at the hand that began softly kneading her thigh under the blanket.

She opened her eyes slightly to see Legolas' face close to hers, smiling softy.

He drew closer and kissed her gently. Chloe fought the urge to look around, trusting that Legolas wouldn't do anything unless it was safe, despite his earlier actions in the classroom. She kept her breath steady and quiet as Legolas' lips and teeth teased her bottom lip with light nips and kisses.

She reached for the hand on her thigh to interlace their fingers, kissing back just as softly with her eyes open, gazing into Legolas' deep blue ones. Legolas flicked a tongue over her bottom lip and then pried her mouth open. She opened her mouth to brush her tongue against Legolas', at the same time trying to reign in the moans that wanted to escape.

Over the loud thudding of her heart, she heard cloth whisper as sleeping bodies around her stirred. From the front of the bus, she heard a few of her peers debating and imagining how the retreat centre would look. Chloe felt lightheaded, as if she and Legolas were in the fringes of reality and they were thinner than air, too thin to be seen.

She felt Legolas' other hand sneak under her shirt and press flat against her quivering stomach. A veritable nest of butterflies scattered outward from her stomach at the intimate touch, tickling her insides. Legolas withdrew his tongue from Chloe's mouth to lap down her neck at the pulsing vein. She quickly stifled a desperate moan, but apparently not as quickly as she would have liked, because Legolas chuckled lightly, pulling away and looking quite pleased with himself.

A series of bumps suddenly shook the bus, and it seemed like a light was switched on as most of the student body roused from their stolen sleep. They looked outside to find the bus had left the paved road and had entered a muddy trail that was engulfed in the sides by trees. A light shower still sprayed and a low mist covered the ground, giving a sense of other worldliness.

Beneath the blanket, the couple held hands as conversations picked up and the once peaceful atmosphere was interrupted. "How many more hours until we get there?"

"Probably another hour or so," Legolas replied without looking away from the book that he had refocused on.

Chloe groaned and stretched in her seat.

"God, I need to walk around. My legs are asleep!" As if on cue, the bus slowed and parked on the side of the road. Mr Loxley stood and called for attention. Legolas gave Chloe's hand one more brief squeeze before he stood in the aisle, ready to assist in anything Mr Loxley needed.

"Alright, everyone, we're going to step out to stretch and get some fresh air. Please don't wander away from the bus. You have ten minutes! Mr Greenleaf, please watch out for them."

"Yes, Mr Loxley."

The bus emptied in short time as the students filed out. The road was deserted save for their bus and the other two that were a little behind them. Friends separated by buses and seats clustered together to catch up on the past two hours.

Chloe and Legolas stood together, kicking at the mist surrounding their feet, caught in a silent murmur of conversations. Chloe thought it might have been a peculiar sight for their peers to see the two of them suddenly spending so much time together, but she knew that she couldn't have cared less, and apparently Legolas felt the same way. A few of the students approached them and they shared a light conversation before it was time to get back on the bus. The rest of the bus ride was spent in raucous laughter and loud conversations, as the excitement returned. In their little niche in the back, Chloe had fallen asleep warm under her blanket, her hand held by Legolas, thumb caressing over skin soothingly.

In the state between dreaming and semi-awareness of the real world, Chloe felt Legolas' warm breath against her ear as he whispered words to her. "I have a surprise for you."

Chloe hummed sleepily, leaning toward his warmth and feeling a chaste kiss on her cheek before more words made their way to her wandering mind. "We're sharing rooms."

Chloe's dream took on a different turn, chasing away her dream of delicious foods in favour of another sort of pleasure, involving a lot of Legolas' tongue.


	41. Chapter 41

Chloe felt the change in speed just as Legolas started shaking her awake. She rubbed at her blurry eyes while they adjusted to the light, yawning and stretching as she tried to dispel the cottony feeling in her brain.

Everyone was busy exclaiming at what they could see of the retreat centre while pulling their bags out of the compartments. Legolas stood to grab both of their bags while yelling out instructions to be quick and reminders for the students not to forget anything. Legolas tossed Chloe her bag as they began to exit the bus. Chloe waited for him outside of the bus while Legolas lingered to check if anything was left behind.

As the buses turned to leave, Legolas again left her side to assist in getting the groups in order and in handing out information booklets. Mr Loxley had already discussed the rules and regulations of the centre, as well as warnings and conditions concerning behaviour with them prior to the trip. The booklets provided further information that would hopefully address any other concerns.

The rain had finally stopped. Only a light mist clung to the small hairs of their skin, dampening it and their clothes. After organising themselves, the group followed the two teachers of both classes into the centre's lobby. A few staff members welcomed them, and after another short discussion and a reminder of a group meeting in half an hour, they were sent to their rooms to put their things down and freshen up.

Chloe went on ahead of Legolas while the other stayed behind to speak to Mr Loxley.

"I guess I wasn't dreaming when he said we were sharing rooms..." she muttered while she wandered down the hall comparing the door numbers to the set of keys she had been given.

"Why, that little sneak," she grinned as she finally arrived at her door. Chloe found their room at the very end of the hall. The room beside it was unused and apparently under renovations.

"Hey, Chloe! Where's your room, girl?" John and Aaron walked up to her.

She pointed at the door in front of her and snickered silently at John's next comment.

"Man, it's so secluded. If a snobby bitch decided to kill you, we wouldn't know until the end of the week. They could say you were lazy and didn't want to come and no one would doubt her judgment."

"Ha, ha." She humoured the pair and unlocked the door. The boys followed her in. She went straight to the bathroom and when she got out they were conversing loudly while sitting on one of the beds. "Ummm, don't you guys have your own rooms or other rooms to be invading?" She asked, quickly emptying her bag and stuffing the contents into the provided dressers.

The room was a simple affair. Two beds ran along opposite walls and there was a dresser for each occupant and a sitting area to the side. A tall, medium length window offered a view of the back of the centre and the bathroom was located at the entrance to the room. Picture frames and flower-filled vases were the extent of the room's décor.

John shrugged, lying back on the bed while Aaron shuffled cards. "Zac already kicked me out for messing the room up. I was barely there for two minutes!"

"...And you tripped and there was glass and wood everywhere," Aaron replied, grinning.

"Shut up." He gave a half-assed kick in Aaron's direction, which the other deflected easily. "Besides, Chlo', you haven't been hanging around us lately."

Chloe gave a mild snort as she began to unbutton her shirt. "Right. And when had I ever hung around with the likes of you guys in the first place?"

"That's cold, girl! We're buddies!"

Chloe grinned and jumped back a little, startled, when she saw Legolas enter the room and quickly put another shirt on. Legolas glared at the pair and then at Chloe's half-open shirt. Chloe instantly got some clothes and went to the bathroom to change.

When she exited the bathroom, the pair was absent and Legolas was folding his clothes and putting them away inside the dresser. "Where'd they go?"

"Their counterparts came and dragged them off by the ear," Legolas said as he stood, dusting away imaginary dirt.

"Ah... I see. Nice place you got us here. Very conveniently secluded." She smirked teasingly. She watched the elf collapse on one of the beds and guessed that Legolas had claimed it as his own. Thoughtfully, she strode forward to join him.

"It fit my plans nicely..." the Elf yawned.

"Sounds positively intriguing. You mind sharing those plans with me?" Chloe asked, straddling the Elf's hips.

"Well, first I plan on getting rid of my nuisance of a roommate and kicking her carcass under the bed. Then, I shall extend an invitation to a girl, or perhaps all the girls, and maybe a boy or two for some erotic mattress dancing." Legolas waggled his eyebrows at the bronzy above him.

"But wouldn't they complain about the rotting smell?" Chloe played along.

"I'm sure being in the presence of my greatness, they would be blind to all things that are not me."

"Oh, shut the hell up!" Chloe laughed out loud.

In mid-laugh, Legolas pulled her down suddenly and captured her laughing lips. A laugh turned into a moan as arms drew her closer while her own arms braced her weight against the mattress. A persistent tongue invaded her mouth as fingers pushed away at the hem of her shirt, seeking warm skin. She rocked against the body under hers and found an answering hardness. The kiss from that morning had left him half-hard all day and being in the girl's presence did not help his situation. Hands kneaded her ass and ground their hips together. Chloe looked down at Legolas while they rocked against each other. Their glazed eyes and hot breath met as rising pleasure built in him. Chloe only wants to please him, and pleasing him she is.

Chloe licked the salty sweat off Legolas' exposed collarbone as they ground together faster and harder. He came quickly, shutting his eyes tight and pressing his face into her neck to muffle his cry. Legolas shuddered below her, gripping his pants and grunting in spent pleasure.

A while passed until their breathing became steady once more. Chloe had long ago rolled off of the Elf, lying beside him as they both stared up at the ceiling.

Legolas touched their fingertips together and braced himself on his elbows to look over at her. Chloe looked sideways and raised her eyebrow at the grin plastered on his handsome face. "What?"

"I think mattress dancing with you is better than my original plan."

Chloe laughed.

They eventually got up to change clothes and met the others in the hallway to walk to the designated meeting area.

Chloe realised he was hungry when they met in what appeared to be the cafeteria as delicious smells wafted in the air. Her mouth watered as John and Evan joined her in ogling the food that had been prepared for them. Mr Loxley took mercy on everyone upon looking at all the famished faces and postponed any speeches he had planned.

"Mr Greenleaf. Bimbo. Sit with us," Zac offered.

"If I'm a bimbo, I must be related to you," said Chloe.

"Hey!" Cried Zac and everyone laughed.

A long table was already occupied by Evan, Aaron, Zac, John, and Daniel. Daniel shyly got up to sit beside John, leaving two empty seats beside each other. Chloe raised an eyebrow at Daniel's consideration and felt, not for the first time, that he knew something. Legolas claimed one seat and Chloe followed to claim the other. Madi and Amber rushed to claim the last pair of seats gladly and did not waste time offering some of their food to a disgruntled Chloe.

"If you want to stay in this table, please screw open your heads and insert your brains and a sense of decorum in the designated slot," Aaron commented dryly at last, annoyed by the constant fawning. A wave of snickers erupted at the small table as the girls sniffed, insulted, but at least they eventually settled down into some semblance of decency.

Beside him, Chloe felt Legolas deflate, considerably relieved. "You want this?"

Chloe turned to eye the offered fruit salad. "What's wrong with it?"

Legolas blinked at the question. "I wouldn't offer you defective salad..." Legolas' eyebrows furrowed suddenly and it made Chloe want to kiss the troubled look away. Actually, she wanted Legolas to feed her the bowl of sliced fruits, but decided she should keep that to herself. Maybe next time. She gulped at the thought and squirmed in her seat.

She nudged his side jokingly to take away any unintended insult and accepted the bowl of chopped fruits. "You want to trade it for my ice cream, then?"

"Sure."

A silence descended on the table, and it made the pair look up from their friendly trading to find everyone's eyes were on them. "What?" they asked in unison.

A series of shrugs, curious eyebrows and half formed questions were their answer, but in the end, no one questioned them further.

They chatted easily amongst the group, but Chloe was surprised to find that they would often drift away and make their own conversations. She found it strangely comforting that they could have a conversation without it ending with their tongues and hands all over each other. They almost seemed like... best friends, even though they were a secret couple.

After lunch, they were given a choice to either explore the premises or return to their rooms to rest. They tagged along with the group, discovering creeks and secluded clearings as well as what the girls deemed to be "secret meeting and serious conversation" spots while eyeing a very disturbed-looking Legolas.

They took group as well as individual pictures with the picturesque landscape acting as a background. Once or twice, Daniel and Zac had shoved Chloe and Legolas together for a series of pictures. Chloe smiled easily and even draped a friendly arm around Legolas' shoulders. Legolas had looked miffed, but a reassuring squeeze to her side told Chloe he felt otherwise. Daniel had looked pleased as Zac took several more shots before leaving the pair alone. Someone found a drifting coconut in the stream and more pictures were being taken of the novelty. Squeals of delight came from the girls as they discovered wild flowers and 'cute' animals. Several snapshots later, Chloe felt kind of sorry for the most likely temporarily blinded squirrel that had wandered unknowingly into the girls' path.

Sighing in contentment and in semi-exhaustion, Chloe leaned against a bowed tree trunk in one of the "secret meeting and serious conversation" spots. Legolas stooped under another tree, picking at the earth and uncovering a slew of interesting earth creatures.

"What's wrong?" the Elf asked.

"Hmm?"

"You've been quiet," Legolas observed as he got up and patted his hands against his pant legs.

"Have I?"

"Kind of." Legolas joined Chloe and leaned against the trunk as well, fiddling with a spot of dirt on his sleeve.

"I was just surprised a little, I guess."

The Elf nodded his encouragement for the bronzy to elaborate.

"I never really considered the others to be my family. Even though we spent over a year together in the same school and we kind of grew together, I never once thought I had family. Once the day was over, we went our separate ways. My relations with everyone stopped at the line of the school gate. No one ever visited my apartment. Most didn't even know I lived alone until Mr Loxley mentioned it one day and everyone seemed so surprised."

Chloe licked her thumb and smeared the damp digit across the spot of dirt Legolas was unable to erase on his own. The Elf caught her hand and gave the knuckles a brief kiss before urging her to continue. Chloe wondered at the tight feeling she felt at every gesture Legolas made towards her. It was almost frightening how easily her being had become familiar with him.

"Today, just being with everyone... It seemed almost surreal. It's like we've been family all along."

"Maybe you have been family all along. You just didn't want to accept it for some reason or another. Maybe it was you that kept them at a distance... that kept them away from your apartment. Maybe you were the one to wave goodbye so quickly once you'd crossed the lines of the school gates." Chloe grew silent and listened well to what Legolas was telling her. "I've done the same thing, too. Maybe I have been friends with people all along and I just didn't want to accept it for some reason or another. Maybe it was I who kept them at a distance, ignoring their invitations and using my meetings as an excuse. Maybe I was the one to dismiss it too quickly when someone got too close."

Chloe rested her forehead against Legolas' and briefly closed her eyes to savour the moment. "Maybe it was just us all along that kept them at arm's length."

She felt Legolas nod against her forehead in acknowledgement. "Maybe."

The sound of pounding feet crunching on fallen leaves and twigs alerted them of the group's arrival. They drew apart slowly, leaning on the tree trunk casually and waited for the group to enter the clearing.

John and Evan held stripped coconuts in both their hands. The pair noticed that the boys' pants were wet up to the knees and could only assume they had caught the coconuts as they floated in the stream.

"We have coconuts," John grinned.

Behind the coconut carrying pair, Aaron only shook his head and stared at the grey sky. Zac held a stick with a spider dangling by its web, watching it in fascination. The girls who looked sick at the sight of the spider had established a corner of the clearing that was overgrown with wild flowers as their own and were taking pictures.

"You have a really strange family, then." Legolas said under his breath. Chloe snickered softly, wistfully.

It was a strange thought, but it seemed her heart was almost shyly opening up in acceptance. She glanced over momentarily at Legolas and thought Legolas also fitted into the same category, but at the same time, not quite. She held it in her mind's arms, family, like a precious bundle. She held it along with the feelings she had for the Elf, soothing it with warm lullabies, like new-borns. She had forgotten that warm feeling of caring and being cared for beyond him._ 'It was a frightening thing to come out of hiding after so long, but it seemed I had a family all along to help tempt me outside,'_ Chloe thought as she listened to John and Aaron trying to think of as many things as possible that could be done with the coconuts.


	42. Chapter 42

Chloe and Legolas waved to the group as everyone went inside their assigned rooms. After a short break, the class participated in a series of activities, most of which had to do with understanding of themselves as growing individuals. The purpose of the retreat was to distance themselves from their daily distractions so that they could focus solely on the person within.

Outdoor activities had been postponed due to the rainy weather, so the students were given an extra hour before bedtime to do what they wished. John and Zac waved as they entered their room, leaving Chloe and Legolas alone in the dim hallway. Chloe watched Legolas walking ahead of her, twirling the keys as he approached their room. She hastened her steps and just as the Elf tossed the keys in the air, she deftly caught them.

"Wha—?" She saw the surprise blossom in Legolas' face when she pocketed the keys and the small start when Chloe shoved him against the wall opposite their empty bedroom. Chloe didn't give him a chance to speak before she captured the bewildered mouth and thrust her invading tongue inside. She felt Legolas' body freeze against hers as she pressed the Elf against the wall. She held Legolas' arms above his head as she rocked against the firm body. Somehow, Legolas managed to slip a wrist free and pushed Chloe away enough to disentangle their tongues and lips. The Elf breathed heavily as he caught his breath, glaring at Chloe.

She looked down the empty hallway and then eyed all the doors carefully. Only when she deemed it safe did Legolas turn to her again. "What are you doing?" he hissed sharply. "Anyone could walk down the hall or open their door!"

Chloe grinned as she held Legolas' head in her hands. She leaned close to an ear, licking the soft lobe. "Exactly."

She felt him stiffen at what her answer implied. Kissing her briefly and then placing a silencing finger against the bruised lips, Chloe ran her other hand downward. As her hand travelled over his stomach, she whispered her intent to the shivering teacher. Chloe guessed he shook from either wariness at being discovered or excitement. Either way, Chloe thought, it would make for an interesting experience.

She unhooked the button on Legolas' pants and unzipped the metal zipper, all the while showering his neck with nibbles and kisses. She kissed him briefly, then knelt in front of the open fly and looked up into the glazed, nervous eyes. She watched Legolas look down the hallway once more and lick his slightly dry lips in nervous anticipation. Chloe grinned up at him as she slipped the hard cock out of the Elf's pants and gave it a long, wet lick from base to tip. Closing her fist around the base, she lapped at the swollen head before taking it into her warm mouth. She placed her other hand on his hips to hold him up when she saw the trembling knees begin to buckle. She stroked the base firmly as she sucked, quick and wet, slowing when she could feel him stiffening on the verge of orgasm. Removing her hand from around the cock, she massaged the sensitive balls lightly with her thumb. She heard Legolas' uneven breathing and a soft keening moan that would have been much louder in other circumstances. She took the cock deeper into her mouth allowing Legolas a few shallow thrusts. Her hands slid behind his thighs and kneaded the firm ass while guiding the hot cock into her mouth.

Above her, Legolas' breath grew quicker, hands pulling at Chloe's scalp, making it sting and causing her eyes to water. She felt the body stiffen just before she felt hot cum flood her mouth. She swallowed it quickly, wiping her chin with the back of her hand. She glanced upwards at Legolas. His head was thrown back, his eyes shut tight and his mouth still open from his silent cry of euphoria. Chloe caught his body as it slumped against the wall and dragged Legolas to their bedroom just as one of the doors opened, spilling several of their classmates out into the hallway.

Chloe shut the door behind them then leaned Legolas against its hard surface. She pushed the sweaty hair off his forehead and kissed him, first on his still-shut eyelids, then on both cheeks, on the tip of the nose, and then a chaste kiss to the bruised lips.

"Ms Chandler..."

"Hmmm?" She inquired, amused at the breathless quality of his voice.

"I'm now fairly certain you are an exhibitionist."

Chloe's bark of laughter followed. "Nah... Just part exhibitionist." She winked and gave the breathless Elf a thorough kiss.

Separating their lips, Legolas tiredly leaned forward to rest against Chloe and embraced her. They stayed in the warm embrace for a while, and once their legs got tired, they walked to the bed and fell to the mattress together. Neither of them allowed their arms to let go of the other.

A piercing sensation thrummed deep within Chloe, just before she had the most peculiar feeling of falling... falling... falling. The pain was sweet, indescribable. "I don't ever want to let go," she whispered, shutting her eyes tight, preparing herself for any hurt that would come with such a confession. Silence met her words, then a reassuring squeeze.

"Then don't let go. I don't want to either." The last part barely dipped into audibility.

Silence reigned until Chloe found her voice once more, pushing it past the tightness in her throat. "Legolas, I think I'm..."

She felt him move and met suspiciously bright eyes. "What?"

She averted her eyes, feeling a bit of trepidation suddenly. The things she felt were so new, so strong, leaving her feeling crowded. Instead of replying, she kissed the patiently waiting Elf. She kissed him and the other kissed back. They kissed and held each other until Chloe thought Legolas had forgotten she said anything at all.

"Legolas, I think I'm falling..."


	43. Chapter 43

Two consecutive knocks woke Chloe. She groaned and wondered who was knocking on her apartment door at such a late hour. She swung her legs to the side of the bed, feeling a carpeted floor instead of cold wood. A minute or two more passed until realisation dawned on her like a reluctant snail. She looked behind her to find Legolas sleeping peacefully and she remembered where they were. She drew the blanket over Legolas' bare chest and tossed the pillow and blanket around in the other bed to make it look slept in. She quickly pulled on a shirt a big t-shirt (no shorts) before trudging noisily to the door and answering the polite knocks.

Zac stood outside in the halls, freshly showered, shirt clinging to slightly damp skin. "Good morning, Chlo'. Nice' shirt." He winked.

Chloe rolled her eyes, "Thanks, but no thanks. What do you want, bastard?" She said in a friendly yet bitchy way.

"Breakfast will be in half an hour, bimbo. Please alert Mr Greenleaf that there is a meeting fifteen minutes prior."

Chloe, who had leaned sleepily against the door frame, nodded slowly as everything that was said caught up with her still snoozing mind.

"See you at breakfast." With that said, Zac knocked on the other door, the knocks a little harder. He'd probably already tried to wake the occupants before them once.

Chloe stretched, scratching her abdomen absently. The noise and activity beside their room finally registered to her muddy mind. John was moving bags into the room next to theirs, the one that was apparently under renovations. After knocking on a few more doors, Zac paused to help John move a few more belongings.

"What's going on?" Legolas' voice came from behind. He appeared beside her, wearing only his pyjama pants. A brief touch on the small of her back acted as a greeting. They watched some more until Chloe was able to flag down the pair for some questions.

"Hey. What's happening?"

The pair approached them, trailing wet footprints on the carpeted floor. "Good morning."

They exchanged greetings and allowed John to explain. "Rain wet the carpet."

"What did you do, John?" Chloe grinned, already waking.

"He was not at fault. A moth entered the room last night. I was too tired to help it outside so I left the window open. We woke to a wet floor."

Legolas and Chloe snickered a little. "Only you, Mr Coleman," Legolas said, shaking his head.

"So you guys are moving into the room beside ours? I thought..." Said Chloe.

"We did not want to trouble the staff; we can deal with stripped walls. Everything else is fine."

They nodded their understanding as their thoughts ran along the same lines: _I wonder how thin the walls are._

Zac turned to Legolas. "Mr Greenleaf, the meeting...?"

"Yes, I heard."

"See you in fifteen."

They closed the door behind them. Chloe leaned against the door and Legolas leaned on her. "I wonder how thin these walls are."

Legolas hummed against her neck. "We can find out..."

"How?" Chloe inquired, running her hands on his sides.

"I can love you and ask our neighbours how loud we were." Legolas grinned against her skin.

Chloe sniggered and pushed him away. "C'mon, let's get ready. You have only a couple of minutes."

They headed to the showers. A few students were already there, either in the process of showering or having just finished. She was grateful for the individual stalls and glass doors. Keeping her white robe close over her chest, Chloe claimed a stall. Before she entered, she saw something glimmer on Legolas' chest. She asked herself how she could have missed it earlier. A chain dangled around the pale neck, a feminine ring pressing flat on Legolas' chest. It must be something really sentimental.

Her recent dreams, or nightmares more like, returned to her suddenly. Chloe sighed under the torrent spray of lukewarm water. Behind her shut eyes, she saw the image of blood on the road.


	44. Chapter 44

Lightning struck in the distance and rolling thunder followed. Heavy, fat raindrops spat against the trembling window of the rather crowded room. Legolas entered with two cans of soda and sought his... his... his girlfriend... out among the many bodies currently visiting their room. He only had to look for the largest crowd to find Chloe. Having this many people over in their room should have bothered him, but he simply shrugged the mild concern away. It seemed that the majority of activities planned for the trip were outdoor recreations which were hindered by the tempestuous weather throughout the week. Having finished several indoor activities during the day, the students had been given a respite to rest or socialize among themselves.

He was surprised to find that the majority of the boys and a few girls had immediately migrated to their room.

Chloe sat on the bed they usually occupied at night. Chairs had been brought in by the students to sit on and conversation buzzed throughout the room.

Legolas carefully maneuvered around the bodies until he reached Chloe's side and sat beside her, who was currently watching Zac tell a story. Chloe absently accepted the drink, only looking for a second to nod her thanks before looking back at Zac.

"So I shoved her aside and made a grab for the ball while she hit the pavement, whimpering like the baby she was! I ran for the net while she nursed her little scratches. The wind whirled past my ears, my feet left the pavement and I soared and shot and scored while she wailed about her dirtied clothes!"

Zac paused to take a breath as Legolas wondered who his opponent was in the story.

"And that!" Zac continued, "my fellow students, is how I scrubbed the great Chandler's face on the pavement! Eat dust, bitch!" He gave a victorious hoot and smirked cheekily at Chloe.

Chloe snorted and promptly kicked him off the bed.

Laughter erupted in the room as he climbed back on the bed. Legolas hid an amused smile behind his drink as he recalled the true events of that day. That was the day Chloe actually became friends with Zac after defeating him with barely any effort in a competition, meaning a basketball game. Just her and Zac, the score 11-2 to Chloe.

Little by little the crowd thinned until it was only he, Chloe, Aaron, Evan, Zac, and John left in the room. Zac sat on one of the high-backed chairs in the sitting area while John sat by his feet, one arm resting on Zac's folded legs and the other moving in rapid successions as he spoke. Legolas was amused to note that it was like a dog sitting by his master's side. He tried to stifle his laughter but it escaped anyways. At Chloe's questioning glance, he shook his head at its insignificance.

Evan sat on the other chair munching on yet another bag of crisps (potato chips) while Aaron discussed the merits of staying at home as opposed to coming along to this trip. He occupied the other bed that was hardly slept on. Chloe and Legolas occupied their bed, claiming both ends. Chloe stretched her legs out while Legolas perched on the edge, his feet planted on the floor. John debated with Aaron and once in a while the others would join in and express their own opinions. Soon, though, the conversation died down until only a murmur or two could be heard at any given time. The bark of thunder and the tap of falling rain filled in the comfortable silence.

Chloe had just fallen asleep at her end of the bed as Aaron announced their departure and nudged Evan awake. Zac and John also returned to their room after a few more minutes of quiet conversation.

Legolas stared at the closed door, blinking in wonderment. It was an odd experience. He wondered at how much of a difference it made when one actually participated in the conversations. For once in his life after such a long time, he felt like he was part of the crowd. Like he belonged at home again.

After a while, he stood to lock the door and dim the lights, returning to his previous spot to watch the bronzy girl sleep. He gazed at the bare feet and then up the cloth-covered legs before continuing on to the hand that scratched at the toned stomach absently. He ran deep blue eyes over the always tempting neck and jaw. A finger scratched at a stubborn itch on a soft cheek. Legolas glanced at the long fingers and up the sun-kissed arms. His eyes swiveled to the slightly pouting lips. The slightest movement of his head enabled him to make out the almost invisible scar on his left cheek in the dim light. He had often wondered about it, but felt it was not his place to ask. Chloe would volunteer the information when she was ready.

He continued past the pert nose and then to the brown eyelashes grazing her cheeks. The lashes and brows, he found, were slightly darker than the light, silken head of hair. He thought of how amused those ocean eyes would be if Chloe could hear his thoughts.

Legolas licked his lips in anticipation and shifted like a snake preparing to strike. Crawling slowly to the sleeping beauty, he knelt before her, arms braced against the headboard. He bent his head to lap at the exposed collar bone and dipped his wet tongue into the small hollow as his hand moved to knead her inner thigh and another hand raked through bronze locks.

Chloe came awake instantly and froze when Legolas covered her eyes.

"Mr Greenleaf?" A slight quiver of uncertainty was quickly replaced by a groan as Legolas started rubbing her lower lips.

"Quiet, beautiful, we're putting on a show for the boys."

"What!" Chloe pulled at the hand covering her eyes, but Legolas shushed her comfortingly. He sniggered against warm blushing ears and lapped at the lobe before reassuring the semi-panicked teen that they were alone. The teen sagged in obvious relief and pulled Legolas' hand away from over her eyes.

"When did everyone leave?"

"When I started eyeing you hungrily..."

Chloe laughed out loud and didn't bother to ask if it was true or not.

Fingers gripped Legolas' shirt as he continued to stroke Chloe and lapped and sucked at the throbbing vein on her neck. She angled her neck to make it more accessible for him to devour.

He pulled Chloe away from leaning on the headboard, forcing her to lie on the bed as he straddled her waist. Unbuttoning her shirt quickly, Legolas lapped down the smooth skin to latch onto a nipple. He swirled his tongue over it until it was erect, biting and pulling at it softly. Chloe arched off the bed below him as she ground them together. Legolas sucked the pink flesh into his mouth greedily as Chloe groaned from the startling pleasure.

His pale fingers pushed the shirt fabric away to kiss down the heated abdomen, tasting salty sweat on the smooth skin. He untied the knot of the low-riding joggers the bronzy wore and slipped his hand inside, wrapping the fingers of his hand around the pair of lips within.

"...Nnnn..." She keened.

Legolas felt Chloe's eyes on him as he kissed his hip bone and rubbed up and down slowly. Moving off her legs, he met the glazed ocean eyes and smirked deviously, gripping the soft fabric of the pants and pulling them down along with the lady-boxers she wore. He pulled them down past the knees and feet until they were off her leg and then threw the articles of clothing to the side. Legolas ran long fingers down the naked thighs and sat himself in front of the partially clothed girl. He spread Chloe's legs, resting them over his thighs, bringing her to sit in between his parted legs.

Legolas tried to catch his quickening breath as he ran greedy hands over her naked flesh. His erection throbbed at the warmth beneath his fingertips. His stomach quivered at the erratic beating of his heart. Putting his palms over Chloe's heart, he found that the beat was in tune with his. Chloe met his heated gaze and gave a teasing wink, a smile tugging at both of their faces.

Fingers slipped under Legolas' t-shirt and gave a demanding tug at the fabric. He lifted his arms as the grey shirt was pulled over his head and tossed into the growing pile on the floor. He watched the sun-kissed hand caress his moonlit chest and hissed when thumbs massaged his nipples.

Chloe moved to shower his neck with wet kisses and tiny, teasing nips, finding the spot below his ear that caused him to shiver. The wandering mouth pulled on his earlobe and made its way past his cheeks to brush lightly over his open lips.

A warm tongue dipped inside to touch his own, hands holding his head still. Legolas watched Chloe's closed eyes as he was kissed tenderly. Warm breath mingled with his own, making him feel that addictive intimacy. "...Legolas..."

Legolas's breath caught in his throat as the familiar tone was murmured against his lips, tugging at his heart and being.

He wound his arms around Chloe's waist, crushing her to him, bringing their chests together. Their kiss became deeper, hungrier and pulled at both of their souls. Legolas' tongue embraced Chloe's, tasting. Fingernails dug into the skin of his shoulders as he was pushed down to lie on his back. Chloe moved off of him, unbuckling his belt, unhooking the buttons, and then sliding his legs out of the pants.

The bronzy looked down at him with a Cheshire grin. Legolas wasn't wearing any underwear. His body flushed as the girl's eyes devoured it hungrily.

His body was covered by Chloe's in a graceful move as exploring hands roved over his porcelain skin. Fingers closed over his cock and gave long, slow strokes, thumb smearing pre-cum over the leaking head. Chloe lapped circles across his chest as mischievous fingers pinched his erect nipple.

"Ahhhhh!" He cried out as his cock was stroked faster. Pleasure radiated off his body, spreading and touching every nerve. A coil of pleasure began at the base of his spine, growing bigger at every teasing stroke. Chloe kissed down his body and his eyes grew wide as a hot mouth took his cock. He bit his bottom lip, partly conscious of their neighbours and partly afraid of screaming his throat hoarse. The wet and warm heat left his cock to travel downwards to lap at his balls and then settle onto his milky inner thigh. A hand remained, pumping his shaft slowly while lips and teeth grazed his sensitised skin. He braced his upper body on his elbows to watch the bronzy and promptly fell back as Chloe sucked on his thigh, marking him. He felt the pull on his skin as the searing lips sucked fiercely. The hand that held his cock stroked faster, unmercifully.

"Nnnnnnnn! Ai Elbereth!" Legolas found his head had moved beyond the mattress giving him an upside-down view of the room. The coiling heat burned him from within as the bronzy's mouth drove him almost insane.

Slowly, the torturous lips stopped with a final lick to the reddened skin. This gave Legolas the chance to shakily get up on his elbows. Chloe's hand coated his cock with his slick pre-cum; the girl seemed to enjoy Legolas' mewling sounds.

Before he could comment on the red mark, two fingers gently pressed on his abused bottom lip, prompting his mouth to open. He coated the fingers with spit, tasting himself. Legolas sucked teasingly as the bronzy's breath caught, blue eyes glazing over. Releasing the saliva-coated fingers, he watched her bend over to take his cock once more and jumped a little when a wet finger traced his entrance. His spine arched off the bed as the slick finger entered him slowly, stroking his insides. The mouth on his cock sucked harder just as the digit bent and touched something that made his throat dry and fingers clutch the sheets.

"What—! Ahhh!"

He arched off the bed once more as Chloe moved her finger in and out of his entrance, striking the same delicious spot over and over.

"I... I can't..." Legolas' mind refused to function as his body buzzed in agonizing pleasure. Electricity charged up his spine and white hot pleasure overrode his sanity. He clutched at the sheets, hearing a distinct tear as he threw back his head and released himself into Chloe's hot mouth. He gave a soundless cry, his eyes fluttering closed as his body shuddered deliciously.

After a few moments of allowing air to burn into his lungs once more, he moved from his collapsed position on the mattress. Chloe looked up at him, pleased. Legolas reached for the offered hand and allowed himself to be pulled up. He sat, staring at the beautiful youth before capturing the smirking lips with his own. He pulled her close, feeling their slick bodies, slippery with sweat, slide against each other. He moaned into the kiss as their tongues slithered against teeth, cheek, and tongue.

He felt Chloe's lips rub against his abdomen, soaked and dripping. Legolas moved his lips near her ear, his cheeks sticky against Chloe's. "Turn around on your hands and knees..." he whispered and felt a shiver run up her body. Chloe complied, turning her back and kneeling on the damp sheets, hands clutching them in anticipation. Legolas covered her body with his, hissing as his sensitised cock brushed up against her ass. He kissed the smooth back, kissing first the shoulders and then down the curving spine, licking at the salty sweat. His hands kneaded the toned thighs and then the firm ass cheeks. Chloe shuddered under him, breath uneven. He lapped at the small of her back then licked lower. "Spread your legs."

With a small whimper, she complied. Legolas licked her firmly, giving her a teasing nip. Legolas gave a small smirk before running his tongue over the sensitive lips.

"Ahhhhhh!" Chloe's spine bowed up as the sheets tore more.

Legolas continued his torture, circling and teasing. Beads of sweat ran down her body as he heard the uneven, harsh breathing. The girl's body shook under his hands. Squeezing a thigh in warning, he thrust his tongue into her, making sure to rub against her walls.

"Oh!"

Chloe tried to stifle her cries but a few moans escaped, encouraging Legolas. He reached around her and rubbed her as he thrust his tongue in and out. He palmed her and stroked faster, pumping pleasure. The body rocked against his hand, craving more and more friction. He felt Chloe's body go rigid just before warm juices drenched his hand, pulsing. Chloe gave a guttural growl as she tried to stifle her loud ecstasy. Her body shuddered, collapsing onto the mattress.

Legolas withdrew his hand from under her and lay down to cover half of her body. His face lay close to the panting bronzy as he watched her catch her runaway breath. Chloe's glazed eyes stared into his, clouded with satiated pleasure. A wavering hand heavily covered hers, interlacing their fingers. Chloe made a face at the stickiness but did not remove her hand. Both of them gave a soft laugh, and then grew quiet, just staring at each other. Chills began to prick at Legolas' skin as their bodies began to cool. Pushing himself up, he wrapped his hand around her pulling her up. He half-carried Chloe to the other bed and laid her down carefully. Trudging to the bathroom, he brushed his teeth and washed his hands. Grabbing a towel, he soaked it, wringing excess water out, and went back to her. He ran the wet cloth over the unmoving body slowly, cleaning as much of the stickiness off as he could.

"A shower would be nice right now."

Legolas lifted his head from the rising and falling chest to find piercing blue eyes watching him. He smiled softly, taking her hand and smoothing the cloth over every finger leisurely. "Yeah."

"But I can't move."

"Mmm," he agreed, kissing each clean fingertip.

"Legolas..." His head swivelled to meet the beautiful sapphires once more, recalling his name being called earlier. He sat in a heavenly silence and then allowed Chloe to pull him down to lie on top of her. He pulled the covers over them absently, his eyes never leaving the gaze. "I love you."

He let his breath pass through his lips, not realising he had been holding it. He smiled again, moving his head down to nuzzle her neck. He felt warmth cover his cheeks at the admittance and kissed the skin near her lips softly. He moved his arms to hold Chloe to him, burying his face further into the warm neck, kissing and lapping. He felt arms surround him as well, holding him closer.

He rolled off of Chloe, bringing her head to rest on his chest. He adjusted the blanket around them and sighed in contentment as the warm body clamped around his. His fingers lazily ran through the damp bronze hair, listening as her breath deepened as sleep took her. He stared at the ceiling for a long time, holding onto her and the love she stirred within him.

"Chloe... I wish I could tell you..."


	45. Chapter 45

On the very same night, Madi stepped out of the shower, towel wrapped around her breasts and thighs and drying her hair with another. As soon as she went inside to get her clothes from the dresser by her bed, Jamie was there. "Hello, Madi."

"GAH!" She shrieked, jumping out of her skin and clutching the dresser so as not to collapse from her sudden fright. "Jamie?"

He smirked cockily, "Yup, here I am." He walked casually and slowly over to her, towering over her in height. "Did you miss me?"

She snorted, "Yeah, who would want to miss anyone like you? You're not my best friend anymore, Jamie. You lost that trust when you started playing on the team of the assholes. And you hurt Chloe. For that, I can never forgive you." She turned away to walk out and change in the other room, but Jamie wouldn't let her. He grabbed her arm and shoved her into the wall, crowding her space.

"I'm here to tell you something important."

"And since when is ANYTHING important to you? I know what you did to her, and she is already done to you what I have wanted to do for the past year. I'll thank her when I see her if that is what you want."

"Nope. I'm here to talk about Chloe and Greenleaf..."

"What the hell? He's a teacher, she's a student. What's there to talk about?"

"But does she not love him?" He asked. Her eyes widened. "You've noticed how close they are becoming, haven't you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean..." He then went to whisper the deadly truth into her ear, "That she is secretly dating him. She's not your best friend, she has betrayed you by dating him when she knows how much you love him."

Her breath hitched, could Chloe...? Nah! She would not have it, Jamie is a liar! She would never do that to her! And if she did, she surely would have told her. "Yeah right, now get out."

His eyes widened this time, replacing the usual cocky smirk, "Madi, I swear! I am telling you the truth! Do you even wonder why they act awkward around each other? When one goes, so does the other? I swear down to you that they are together! I would never lie about something like this!" He was growing panicked, this was not how it was supposed to work, he was supposed to be calm, not freaked out. And Madi was supposed to believe him!

"I don't care if what you say is the truth! If it was, then Chloe will tell me for herself in her own time. I love you, she'll tell me eventually. And to be honest, I'd prefer if she went out with Mr Greenleaf than you any day. Them two would be perfect together! And if they were, I'd support them every step of the way. If she loves him and he loves her, then I am happy for them! Now get the fuck out!"

"Listen to yourself! Don't you love him?" He almost shouted before she shoved him out of the room and closed the door.

She paused for a minute, "Yes, I love him. But if it's her that he chooses, I'll be glad knowing they are happy instead of on their own like you." And the door was slammed. Inside the room, she was whispering to herself. "If she is dating Mr Greenleaf, I hope she is happy. Maybe she's not ready, that's why she hasn't told me yet. But then again she'll probably wait until school is out of our lives for good. I think I might go talk to her about it, just to make sure if Jamie is telling the truth."

_'To be honest, I've always wanted to know if she would or not._

_'Then it would be as if I am betraying her trust by confronting her_

_'But by confronting her, at least we'll talk about it_

_And at least I'll know the truth...'_


	46. Chapter 46

It's the second time they have pleasured each other and loved each other that night. They rested for a while longer, shaking off the buzzing pleasure in their bodies before getting up to strip both beds. They found extra sheets in the drawers of both dressers.

Wrapping themselves in warm bathrobes and grabbing some clean clothes, they headed to the showers. They showered quickly and dressed.

They returned to their rooms wide awake, sitting opposite one another on one bed. Chloe ran fingers through her messy, damp hair, pulling at a few tangles. A few droplets of water slid from Legolas' golden hair to fall on the fresh sheets, getting soaked in.

"It's three in the morning. Do you think we woke anyone?" Chloe asked, listening for any sort of noise.

Legolas smirked deviously and winked at the bronzy. "I guess we'll find out tomorrow."

They laughed softly.

Chloe lifted her leg and poked at Legolas's folded knee with her toe as she sat back, bracing her weight on her arms behind her. "Why did you choose me?"

Legolas looked up from her feet as he recalled the day Chloe spoke of. He suddenly tasted the girl's skin on his lips, the memory still strong in his mind.

"I didn't, you were chosen for me." He answered, not knowing how to explain. He grabbed hold of the foot resting on his knee and massaged it lightly, digging his thumb into the arch. Chloe groaned appreciatively and prompted him to continue his story. "'I have nothing else to say. Why? Does it bother you not to know?"

Chloe shook her head, meeting his gaze easily. "I just never expected you to choose me, you surprised me a little, that's all." Legolas raised a doubtful eyebrow. Chloe laughed and it quickly turned into another groan of pleasure when the pads of Legolas' fingers pinched at tangled muscles. "Okay, maybe not just a little surprised. I was plenty surprised and I was confused. I wanted to kiss you so much that day."

Legolas winced at the fact that he could have done it sooner. "I'm sorry."

Chloe nodded, accepting. "I'm the one to blame. I was too weak," Chloe amended. Legolas opened his mouth to say something, but stopped at the shake of Chloe's head. "I've been thinking about it for the longest time now. At first, I blamed everything on life, but I knew it was my own fault." Chloe's fingers scratched at her cheek as she spoke. Legolas noticed that she always scratched on the barely visible whisker-like scar.

Abruptly, Chloe pulled away from Legolas'er touch, folding her legs in front of him and bringing her knees to her chest. She scoffed and buried her face inside her arms, hiding behind her knees. "I think I wanted life to hurt me. I deserved to be punished..."

Legolas strained to hear what she was muttering, his eyes widening at what he heard.

Slowly, he crawled beside her, touching their sides together. She was silent for a long time and Legolas waited patiently, watching flashes of lightning outside their windows. "I killed my family."

Legolas jumped at the voice, and then turned disbelieving eyes to the girl head burrowed inside her arms.

Chloe moved slowly, stretching her legs on the mattress and hunching down, looking at her moving fingers. Legolas listened carefully, alerted by her stiff shoulders. He felt Chloe's quiet struggle with herself until she seemed to come to a decision.

"I wasn't always an orphan. On my f-fourth birthday..." Chloe began. She cleared her throat, and then continued. Hier voice was distant. "My grandparents visited. My mother hasn't seen her parents since we moved away while I was still a baby. I was excited, too. To finally meet them. They apologised that it took them so long. I said I didn't mind, that for their birthday the next year I would be big enough to visit them on my own. They just laughed and smiled, as if loving me before they even knew me. I told them I'd do my best to be the greatest grandchild there ever was." She paused, licking her lips. "That day, there was a storm."

A haunted look came upon her features. Legolas looked at the pained blue eyes and shaking hands and was amazed that, despite that, Chloe's voice remained steady. "I was impatient to get my present. My mother said I could choose any toy I wanted in the toy store. I began whining and everyone gave in, amused at my childishness. The rain wasn't heavy when we left, but it got worse as we drove on. I was sitting in between my mother and grandmother at the back. My father drove and my grandfather sat beside him." Chloe's voice wavered, hitching. "The rain... We could hardly see anything. The truck came out of nowhere. It pushed us. We spun in the road. Everyone was panicking, screaming. Our car drove over the rails, flying. I was lifted from my seat. And then we crashed down a steep hill. We kept rolling down. My dad was pushing on the breaks. We didn't stop." Chloe grew quiet, lost in his memories. "A large tree stopped us, bending the hood, breaking the glass. Right before the impact, arms drew around me. It was my mother and grandmother. The car was going too fast; the impact killed everyone. My dad died instantly, and so did my grandfather. A branch through the window killed my grandmother. I found out later on that my mother died of internal bleeding. She was crying. Glass had flown into my cheek, and I was bleeding." Chloe absently traced the light mark on her cheek. "She was crying because I was hurt and she didn't protect all of me. I told her I wasn't hurting anywhere. She said that was good, and then she closed her eyes. I was still buckled into my seat. I kept crying because she wouldn't wake up. I kept shaking her. Shaking everybody. They were all asleep. So I curled up and went to sleep too. I slept surrounded by my family.

"There was a messy pile up. By the time anyone found us, found me, it was dark."

Chloe turned to him then, the same haunted look in her eyes, but there were no tears.

"M... May I touch you?" Legolas asked, hesitant.

Chloe froze, still caught in her memory, but her head nodded slowly.

Legolas touched cold fingers, closing his warm hands over them and waiting until Chloe moved to intertwine their fingers. All he wanted was to hold the girl, but he was afraid that Chloe was too close to her memory of her mother holding her. Legolas imagined it would not be as pleasant to the bronzy as he intended. Instead, he tried to keep her talking. "What happened afterwards?"

Chloe moved their joined hands, squeezing and then relaxing; feeling. Legolas realised it was a way for her to stay anchored in the present.

"The authorities quickly found out who we were. They called my aunt, my mom's sister, my grandparents' eldest daughter. I stayed in the hospital for three days until she came to get me. She arranged the funerals first and took care of other things before picking me up. I lived with them for barely a month and she was cruel. Her and her family. She told me...

"She told me I wasn't blessed for surviving like everyone else was saying. I was cursed; I killed them and I was a monster. I would be hearing those words every single day. Once, when I was nearly five, I heard her crying to my uncle that I had my mother's eyes and that she couldn't stand looking at them, looking at me, anymore. They arranged for me to go to the orphanage. They never visited, they left completely. They were gone and never came back. And that's how I grew up."

A heavy silence descended on the room. Legolas felt chills run down his spine at those words, at her story. He wasn't sure what to do. This was the most Chloe had ever said about her life.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. The words sounded hollow to his ears.

"Me too, for not being strong enough," Chloe whispered back, her voice breaking. Legolas held her then. The girl clung to him, heaving, but still no tears would come. Legolas wondered if there had been tears for Chloe since the day she had cried for her mother to wake up. He raked his fingers through Chloe's hair, feeling her warm breath on his neck.

They sat in silence. Chloe held on to him. So she wouldn't fall back to the past, she said. Legolas held onto Chloe, keeping her close so he wouldn't fall back into his own past, either. '_Like when I lost Baineth in my arms. I can never go back to then," _he thought.

"I kept telling death to take me instead..."

Legolas could only hold on tighter.


	47. Chapter 47

The morning of the last day was filled with group activities and silent contemplation. Last minute pictures were taken along with short walks of solitude. Just as they were about to leave, the counsellor pulled out several small pieces of canvas, and then asked the group to dip their hands in colourful paints and press their handprints onto the white sheets. They were told the sheets were for them to keep.

"It's a reminder," she explained. "This is evidence of your existence. You exist, therefore you matter. At the risk of sounding cliché... I hope you find peace, love, and happiness."

The bus ride home seemed shorter than the one on the way to the centre. Harsh afternoon sunlight conspiring with the smooth flow of traffic had rendered most of the students asleep. Chloe sat quietly alone while Legolas was asked to sit beside Zac to review a few details concerning the trip.

She had tried twice to fall asleep to no avail. Even the soothing roll of the wheels of the bus on paved ground was not enough to inspire sleep. She spent the ride gazing listlessly at the passing scenery. The bright sunlight stung her eyes.

She jumped when Legolas returned to his seat beside her, surprising her out of her semi-daze. A concerned look passed over his face as he slid closer to her. "I thought you'd be asleep by now."

Chloe returned his gaze outside the window. She felt his body heat against her skin and her body suddenly relaxed. She was surprised to realise she had been tense prior the Elf's arrival. "I couldn't sleep," she answered belatedly.

"We've only gotten three hours of sleep," Legolas reminded her.

_No,_ you've_ gotten only three hours of sleep_, Chloe thought. _I haven't slept at all_.

She had lain with Legolas spooned against her back with his arm around her waist as he listened to the living breath and heartbeat of her. Sleep never came. Even if it had, she wasn't sure she would have welcomed it.

She shrugged without looking away from the passing scenery, meaning nothing by the gesture. "Chloe..." Her breath caught at the sound of her name. Blinking, she turned to meet the Elf's soft gaze. "Thank you for telling me," Legolas whispered.

A tiny flutter tickled her insides. She leaned her head on the soft surface of the seat's cushioned back. Legolas had done the same and they stared at each other in stilled silence until a delighted smile tugged on Chloe's lips before it reached her eyes. She exhaled slowly, tension and melancholy draining away completely.

"Thank you for listening."

"Anytime," Legolas returned with a small smile of his own.

"Hmmm... You two sure are friendly back here..."

Both of them jumped at the voice. Chloe looked up just as Legolas turned to greet the new arrivals. John leaned into the space of their seat and gave each of them a measuring look. "You sounded pretty friendly last night, too."

Their eyes widened a fraction at the subtle teasing. Chloe saw Legolas' jaw clench and his eyes narrow as he himself prepared to challenge John's claim.

Just before he could voice his retort, Zac walked up behind the grinning boy. He rested a hand on John's shoulder and then slid it to the back of the boy's neck. It was an affectionate gesture, Chloe noted.

"Please don't stand while the bus is moving, John," Zac requested.

"Yeah, Yeah. I gotcha. See you lovebirds later." He winked, his voice quiet as well as th tone he used to tease them with.

They watched as the pair walked away. Zac's hand remained on the scruff of other boy's neck and then gradually slid down his back until he removed it completely.

Legolas turned to her; the surprised and amused expression on her face mirrored his own.

"John and Zac?" Chloe asked, disbelief lacing her voice.

Legolas smirked. "It looks like it." They chuckled together and spent the rest of the bus ride pointing out certain hints they had noticed that indicated the pair was together. In the middle of their discussion, a stray thought prompted Chloe to pause in contemplation. She hummed as she pieced her thoughts together. "Chloe, what is it?"

Before she could get distracted, she shook her head to clear the fuzzy feeling away and shared her thoughts with Legolas. "So, if we can see all these hints... Does that mean people can see those same hints when they look at us?"

Legolas sat back, a pensive expression on his face. After a moment of thought, he smirked. He lifted his hand, the index finger tracing Chloe's cheekbones affectionately. "If they knew what to look for, I guess so."

A sudden rush of warmth curled in the pit of her stomach. Chloe held the feeling down. It threatened to rise as Legolas' finger moved to run across her bottom lip, pausing to press softly on its middle. Her eyes held her own in a heated gaze, licking her lips unconsciously.

"Yeah..." she agreed absently.

She saw Legolas' face closing in as her own began to lean forward. She felt heady, completely out of her mind. She could already taste the his lips on her tongue. Her heartbeat pulsed loudly in her ears as a scant centimetre separated their lips. She tilted her head to the side, feeling their breaths mingling. _Just a little bit closer_, her mind whispered.

Amber's voice came from so far away. "Hey, we're almost home! It's my Mom's flower shop!" Excitement and awakening rustles followed her giddy exclamation.

She saw Legolas moving away, but didn't allow him to move further. She leaned forward and quickly captured the retreating lips with hers. Legolas gave a surprised gasp but pressed forward to return the kiss. They separated and sat back, pleased smiles painting their lips.

"Geez, we're like so damn smitten.." Chloe coughed distractedly and cleared her throat, laughing gently. She turned back to the window.

The weight of Legolas' curious stare was heavy on the back of her neck, but Chloe continued to watch the traffic outside. Before they knew it, the school bus had pulled in front of their school and the excited voices broke past their hazy thoughts.

The group exited the bus in an orderly manner and eventually broke apart to begin their awaited trek home. A few parents and friends were waiting for some of her classmates and a few students gathered together to walk home.

"I'll walk you to your place, if you like," she offered suddenly, breaking the silence that had fallen between them. Legolas quirked an eyebrow at her in question. The ground suddenly looked very appealing to her as he looked down and kicked at some dirt. "Umm... Never mind. I don't where that came from. I guess I'll see you tomorrow..." Her eyes shifted from side to side underneath her dark eyelashes and saw almost everyone was gone.

"I'd love that."

She lifted her head at the understanding tone in Legolas' voice.

"I don't want to say 'goodbye' yet either."

Chloe cleared her throat and looked away into the distance, puzzled at the feelings running through her. She felt reluctant to part ways.

It had been a while since she had spent quite this long a time with anyone. Legolas and she were rarely separated during the trip. She always found herself gravitating toward the Elf and Legolas would often show up after being away from her for a short duration of time.

"It's funny, isn't it?" Legolas pondered out loud. "It's as if, I don't want to part ever again."

"Yeah," Chloe agreed, seeing the mutual thoughts swimming in the Elf's gaze.

Silence settled between them during the bus and train ride and the rest of the walk to Legolas' home.

All too soon, they stopped in front of tall, intricately welded gates, and Chloe realised they were in front of Legolas' house. The house loomed in a short distance; she almost expected for suspicious clouds to hover over it.

Legolas pushed open the wooden gate. The hinges screeched and echoed across the empty front yard.

"Are you walking me to the door, too?" Legolas teased.

"Yup!" Chloe cheered, grinning as she pulled him through the gate.

When they neared the house, she saw a brief flutter of curtains in one of the front windows. She was almost certain Sonny was watching. A lazy wind blew past, stirring the metallic tails of the wind chimes. The sound seemed melancholy to her ears. Even the windows of the large house appeared downcast, like it held a heavy burden.

She walked Legolas to the door as promised. They stood in front of each other on the front steps, her voice suddenly deserting her.

"Do you want to come in?" Legolas ventured.

Chloe shook her head regretfully, smiling to soften her decline of the offer. "I'm kind of tired, actually."

"Alright," Legolas conceded. "I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Yeah."

"Sleep well."

Silence descended once more, only interrupted by the distant traffic and dangling wind chimes. Chloe adjusted the overnight bag on her shoulders, clueless as to how to end their eventful week.

"This is kind of awkward."

"This is kind of funny."

They spoke at the same time and laughed at themselves.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah."

They gave a sweet kiss goodbye waved their farewells. It was easier this time, because they knew they were going to see each other again every day for goodness knows how long.


	48. Chapter 48

She bowed her back at the moment of penetration, feeling herself stretched and filled. Her arms shook, rendered too weak to carry her shuddering body. The hard shaft thrust in and out faster as moans flowed from her bruised lips. Long, capable fingers wrapped around her cunt as white hot pleasure enveloped her. "Ahhhhhh!"

Chloe sat up quickly, brushing away sweat-dampened hair from her forehead. Her body trembled as she rubbed at sleep-crusted eyes. The morning sunlight lit her hardwood floor while morning noises flowed in from outdoors. She looked down her lap, at the straining sheets, and felt her cunt throb when the dream came back to her. "It felt so real..." she breathed, surreal amazement clouding her voice.

She plopped back down on the mattress, arms spread outwards. Raising her head off the pillow, she groaned audibly. "I need a really cold shower..." Chloe muttered and pushed herself off the bed. "Like, arctic cold..."

Under the spray of the shower, her mind kept returning to the feeling of being filled as the strong body behind her thrust in and out over and over again. She thought of the familiar fingers that stroked her, just as her own hand slid down her wet body to be enveloped inside her, warm and wet.

She leaned against the tiled walls, muscles straining as she practically fucked herself. Her moans and pants echoed in the small bathroom. She was in time with the thrusts in her memory and brought herself to a rushed completion. She watched her juices drain away with the soapy water as she finished bathing, her body exhausted.


	49. Chapter 49

Two knocks were sounded on her apartment door.

Chloe padded through the living room on bare feet. Once she stood in front of the entrance door, she peered through the peep hole to check who her visitor was. She stepped back from her door suddenly, puzzled at who she saw stood waiting at the other side.

Chloe took a deep breath and opened the door slowly.

Madi stood in the hallway, looking nervous and ready to flee at any given moment. Two entire weeks had passed since they last talked, because of things for Madi at work and family business when she'd rather be with Chloe and Amber painting nails and watching movies. Now she stood in front of her nervously and glanced back and forth between her and the floor.

"Madi?"

She detected a faint blush on her cheeks when she looked up to acknowledge her question and she suddenly remembered her state of undress. She was shirtless, chest gleaming with sweat under the dim hallway lights, dark compared to her half-lace bra (34FF), jeans unbuttoned and bronze hair mussed chaotically. "Umm, let me grab a shirt."

"Oh, no! That's not necessary. I must have woken you up. I'm sorry to have bothered you..." She was stuttering profusely and her eyes tried to look anywhere but in her direction. She started to back away, but Chloe quickly halted her retreat, stepping forward.

"Uhh... No! Umm... You didn't wake me. I was awake..." she explained.

She looked at her, wondering why it was a strange sight to see her in the narrow hallway, when realisation struck. "Hey, how did you know where I live?"

She blinked up at Chloe in surprise, perhaps not anticipating the question. She coughed embarrassedly and tried to smile.

"I ah... I asked Mr Loxley. I told him I needed to give you something. I lied... Well, it's not really a lie since I sort of do have to give you something..." Her restless hand tugged at her shirt nervously.

"To give me something?" She asked, managing to bring her back to focus.

She nodded and clasped her hands behind her back to hide their shaking.

"Isn't it funny?" she said, changing the subject a little—stalling. "I've always known you lived alone, but this is the first time I've been here. It looks nice. It's quiet..."

She allowed silence to reign for a moment before deciding to come to the point of her visit. "I... Actually, I wanted to talk to you." She bit her bottom lip and lowered her eyes to the floor again.

Chloe furrowed her eyebrows, pondering her purpose for visiting. She looked around and realised they couldn't talk in the hallway, but she couldn't have her come in either. It would be too uncomfortable with the mess inside. She looked toward her living room and then turned back to her.

"Umm, let me grab a shirt. Let's go for a walk."

She looked puzzled for a moment and Chloe hoped that she didn't ask why she couldn't come in instead. It seemed that she wanted to ask, but she remained silent, much to her relief. Madi nodded her head and she closed the door softly behind her, leaving her outside.

She strode back to the bedroom quickly and grabbed the first shirt she could reach, which happened to be Legolas' that she 'borrowed' from the trip, and pulled it on. She buttoned her jeans and grabbed a pair of socks from her drawer.

...

They strolled down the silent streets and eventually wandered into a nearby park. Finding a vacant bench, they claimed it and sat at opposite ends. They hadn't said much during the short walk and still they remained silent.

Kids ran around the park with careless smiles on their faces, looking too young to worry about responsibility or burdens. Blye eyes passing over the lively group, Chloe spotted a young figure, watching the cluster of kids from afar, raw loneliness on her face. She corrected her earlier introspection. _No_, he thought, _this burden affects everyone... Both the young and old._ She felt a sudden pang of sadness then and she recalled too late that she hated parks.

"Jamie came to me on the trip."

She cringed at her tone of voice and resigned herself to the fact that there was no avoiding the questions. "What did he do?"

"He told me something about you and Mr Greenleaf..."

Her eyes widened. "Oh my god, what did he say?"

"... He told me you were dating..." As soon as Chloe's jaw dropped and her face went pale, Madi realised it. "It's true isn't it?" Chloe bowed her head. "Is it? Please tell me!"

She bowed her head even lower, "Yes, it's true."

It was silent for a few moments, an awkward one it was. "You could have told me, I am not mad at you." Madi grabbed her hand. "You're my best friend! If you told me, I would be okay with it."

"I know but... I was scared!"

"Did Mr Greenleaf start all this, 'cause if he did-!"

"No! Please don't bring Legolas into this! This is not his fault!" Chloe interrupted her. She suspected that Madi knew before now, but just wanted the truth from her because they were incredibly close.

Madi stared at her with a wide, surprised gaze when she heard the first name called from Chloe's lips. "Legolas. You called him Legolas."

Chloe stilled.

"How close are you to him, dating-wise? How..." She furrowed her eyebrows and tilted her head in thought. She gasped suddenly and covered her mouth with her hands. "Oh, my gosh! The trip! You shared a room! You disappeared all the time. You were always together... How close are you? Have you kissed? Have you had...?" she went on unthinkingly.

Chloe felt nauseous as soon as realisation started to dawn on her face. However, as soon as she began with the personal questions, her nervousness subsided and instead fed into a relaxation.

She breathed a sigh of relief, "Madi, are you sure you're not mad? i know how much you love him, but..."

"Of course I'm not mad! I love you, girl!" Madi said. "I just wish I was told sooner, and not from a flaming Donkey's Ass otherwise known as Jamie Carter."

"It doesn't matter what Legolas and I have done or where or when. But in the end, we're together. We didn't set out to hurt you. So many things happened that I was dizzy half the time. I wanted to tell you. I'm sorry it had to happen this way, but it has."

"Do you remember what I said? About what I thought love would be like for me, Chloe?"

She jumped as she was nudged out of her stupor by the change of subject. Chloe drew her attention away from the lonesome bird and looked toward her instead. Somewhere along the way, Madi had acquired a flower. It was white and tiny with five petals.

"You said..." Chloe spoke, licking her dry lips, clearing her throat.

"I said, I think it will feel like spinning... until the whole world turns into a blur and all you could see is the person you love spinning along with you." She laughed softly, maybe laughing at herself. "The thing is, I've been spinning so hard, so carelessly, that I got dizzy and tripped on my own feet. I wanted to get back up and spin again, but all I could do was throw up."

"Madi..."

"But really, all it should be is making you feel like you can be happy. Love in general is where you can be yourself. And I think, since you and Legolas, well, 'started up', you seemed more alive."

Chloe sighed. "Yes..." She scuffed the tip of her shoes on the grass beneath the bench. "And no."

She smiled—a genuine smile just for her. All of her nerves and fears have been spent. "I guess I was just broken, even though I was already alive because of how strong I didn't know I was, you kind of made me alive. But Legolas, he completed me, and I would hate to lose him. I love him..."

She blinked in surprise and then she finally smiled too. "I never knew you had such a beautiful smile, Chloe," she whispered and then stood up to face her fully. She put out her closed hand to her and opened it to reveal the white flower she had noticed earlier. "I'm sorry for not confronting you earlier. I was just afraid you would never tlak to me again"

She rose from her seat and warily took the small flower from her palm. She furrowed her eyebrows. "I'm sorry things happened this way."

"Then let's move on and learn from it, Chloe," Madi proposed.

He kept his smile wide and shy, and then offered his hand as well, accepting their truce. "Best Friends?"

Madi grasped her hand and shook it. "Friendly Rivals."

"What?" The heavy mood had been lifted, and she sighed thankfully.

"You heard me! I'm not giving up my love just because you have him." Madi Jested. "Of course we're best friends, woman!" She laughed.

"Madi..." She looked at her gleaming, confident eyes and small, shaking smile.

"Heh... Best Friendly friends then," she compromised.

"The same goes for me." Chloe turned and saw Amber. she somehow knew she had been there long enough to witness everything, and was laughing red.

"And now you know, too." Said Chloe, rolling her eyes. "I'm really sorry you had to find out this way guys. I wanted you to know, so badly. But I was scared."

"Hey, Ho's before bros!" Said Amber.

They all laughed and embraced before they all went back to Chloe's place for the first time, without Chloe giving permission of course.


	50. Chapter 50

"Chloe... Chloe... Chloe!"

Legolas' voice startled her out of her reverie; bringing her back to the sparse roof of the secluded library.

She looked up at Legolas and moved away a little when she noticed how close they were sitting together.

Legolas leaned forward to examine her and this fragrance assaulted her senses; bringing back her recent dreams.

'Has he always smelled so good?'

Chloe wondered.

"Are you alright?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Just umm... Fine. What's up?"

Legolas gave her a searching look but seemed to decide to let her inattention pass. "I was wondering if you wanted to see a movie together?" He asked instead.

"A movie?"

Legolas nodded as he moved back to his seat beside her; their backs rested against the safety rails along the edge of the library roof.

"Together... Like a date?" Chloe inquired as she bit into her cream-filled roll. The sun-warmed cream filling squirted against her tongue and it suddenly reminded her of something entirely different. Swallowing it quickly, she reached for Legolas' juice box to wash away the thick taste.

'Oh God, I can't stop thinking about it

,' she thought, frowning in distaste as she scraped her tongue against her teeth and tried to focus on what Legolas was saying.

Legolas grabbed for his juice box, chuckling at Chloe's disgusted face.

"Yes, of course. Whatever you want to call it. I just thought..." Legolas shrugged, looking away.

Chloe watched Legolas pull on the fabric of his pants, a nervous habit she wasn't even aware he possessed. As he sipped at what remained of his drink, his hand came up to brush back the long, golden hair, another nervous gesture. Chloe grinned.

"Yeah, definitely!" Chloe agreed, her grin growing wider, white teeth flashing. "It'd be cool to hang out outside of school."

Legolas looked at her, clear relief lessening the rigidness on his shoulders.

"Do you have a film in mind?" Chloe asked, brushing crumbs off her clothes.

Legolas' thumb wiped the edge of her lip without warning, startling her as cool fingertips held her chin still.

She looked at the cream on his thumb just as Legolas brought it to his mouth and sucked on the digit.

"You should eat more healthfully," Legolas advised, smirking.

His voice was very distant to Chloe's ears, ocean waves rivaling the loud beating of her heart as her blue eyes focused on Legolas' long fingers. Fingers that were then waving in front of her face trying to get her attention back.

"Huh?" was her smart reply.

"Are you alright, sweetheart? You've been spacing out a lot lately," Legolas asked, a worried frown creasing his features.

Chloe pressed her thumb over the tiny crease between Legolas' eyebrows, smoothing it out. She nodded her head, reassuring the Elf that nothing was wrong. They talked about movies currently showing that interested them and then made plans to meet each other after the meeting Legolas had to attend.

During their conversation, Chloe kept noticing little gestures that Legolas made. Gestures that implied his moods, thoughts and feelings and that were unique only to him. It felt special somehow, that she noticed such things, things which were only really obvious after long exposure and only from a constant close proximity.

"We only have a couple more minutes before class."

Chloe blinked away her musings, waiting for her mind to process what he had just said. At last, it registered.

"Really?" She checked her watch. She couldn't believe how quickly time had passed. "Heh, you're right. You wanna head down already?" she asked as she began to push herself up, but was hindered by Legolas' hand on her thigh.

"No, not yet," Legolas murmured, leaning over her to push open her unbuttoned shirt collar.

Warm lips descended on his exposed neck. At the same time, Legolas's fingers drew distracting patterns on his inner thigh. Tilting his head to the side, he allowed Legolas's mouth more access.

Chloe tangled his fingers in the boy's dark hair as a warm tongue caressed the skin over his throbbing vein. A rush of excitement quickly flowed throughout her body, ending up in her special place. She shifted in her seat as her panties became a bit wet. His nearness and touch always produced such a reaction on her body.

A slight breeze blew by the rooftop bringing his scent to her. It was a mixture of flowers and fresh air. It filled her lungs, making her heady.

The hand on her thigh slid forward to rub her, sure and precise. She groaned as Legolas rubbed her, pressing just right to make her throb.

The dream came back to her suddenly and she flinched away from his touch.

Legolas moved his head away from his ministrations to look at her questioningly. "Chloe?"

"I'm sorry. I'm okay... Just..." She exhaled heavily and shook his head to clear his mind. "It's nothing."

She brushed away Legolas' hair from his face, brushing away the concern, and pulled him to her, bringing their lips together. The feel of his lips against hers sometimes felt rich and smooth as the sensation travelled down her stomach to warm her insides. She thought that that must be how it felt to swallow fire. Sometimes, though, Legolas tasted as light as a fallen snowflake on the tip of her tongue.

She opened her mouth to Legolas' probing tongue, moaning as it tangled with hers, wet and eager. She opened her mouth further, accepting all of Legolas. Her hand began to roam over his firm body but stilled when the dream came back to her once again, clear and strong as ever.

Chloe broke the kiss, tilting her head up to the sky; breathing deeply as the sun warmed her face. The memory of her dreams and the reality of Legolas' kisses brought her to new heights.

"Legolas..." she whispered to the sky.

Legolas covered Chloe's neck with kisses and nips, oblivious to the source of her distractions.


	51. Chapter 51

The next week, Chloe was sewing up her shirt because it had a rip in it when she turned up in the library and fell over. She was glad that she was alone at the moment, because she has been feeling a bit paranoid that Jamie is going to do something to her even further. But she was glad he didn't turn up yet, who knows what he wants now? Unfortunately, a hand immediately started to choke her as she was pressed up against the wall. "Hello, Chandler." A voice said in her ear, low and horrid. If it were sweet, then Orcs were handsome, and everyone knows the truth that it is not sweet at all.

"Jamie... What the fuck do you want?"

"You need to do something for me. A little assignment, and I will leave you alone for the rest of your life should you succeed."

"And what should I do now?"

"You need to talk to Mr Greenleaf, about his wife." Her eyes widened. His wife?

* * *

As soon as Legolas stepped in the door, Sonny greeted him like very day before, only something new has changed the regular atmosphere. Sonny was barking worriedly, not giving him kisses but rather urging him to the dining room. "What is it, boy?" Sonny just kept pushing him further and further into the dining room. "What is it, Sonny? Is something wrong?" But boy was something wrong.

Chloe was in his living room, holding up a painting of BAINETH! "Who is this, Legolas? And why do I look like her?" She pointed to the label on the picture, _'My Beautiful Baineth'_. His eyes nearly expanded out of their sockets, his face paled and his knees almost gave away. He should have known this was coming. He did not answer, he just gaped in shock that she found the painting.

"Just who am I to you, Greenleaf?"

He was in trouble now.


	52. Chapter 52

"Well?" She said, tapping her foot impatiently waiting for him just to even utter a word, because he hasn't spoken since he saw her inside the very room he was hoping she would never see. "I want answers, Legolas. Who am I?" He fidgeted with his fingers at his sides, avoiding the deadly look he was receiving from her. "Legolas, I swear that if you do not answer me, I'm walking out and never coming back."

He looked up immediately, eyes wide and full of sadness, "No, please don't."

"Then answer me!"

"I wanted to tell you, I really wanted to tell you."

"Well, it's pretty obvious you didn't because you would have told me by now. I guess you didn't trust me enough to learn your dirty secret." She started to head for the door but Legolas pulled her close to him.

"Of course I trust you, I just wasn't ready!"

"You never told me that you had a wife that looked like me. Are you really that low? Do you only love me because I look like her?! You're not going to use me like that, Greenleaf!" She tried to shove him away, but he was stronger. "Let go of me!"

"Not until you listen to me!"

"No, you didn't trust me enough then, so what's the point in saying you're going to tell me now?!"

"You said you wanted answers!"

"And I've pretty much got it now. I'm just your toy to try and make you believe I am her."

"No, you're not!"

"Then what the fuck am I?"

"I LOVE YOU BECAUSE YOU ARE NOT BAINETH!"

"...What?"

"You are not her. I mean yes, the resemblance is what drew me in, but that is it, I swear! You are nothing like Baineth. Your eyes hold a much deeper story than hers, your smile, your laugh, your dancing, your singing... Everything about you is plain you. She was nothing like you, not like this... I knew Baineth like the back of my hand as soon as I met her, but you... I cannot figure you out, you're a mystery. I love that about you, with Baineth, she never surprised me but with you... You always surprise me. Just you being around surprises me because... I don't know if you are a dream or a reality because... because you are..."

"... Because I'm what...?" She stepped away, his grip easing on her as she backed up.

"...Because you are a miracle, Chloe... You are the reason I kept my promise to her when she died... To move on and love someone else... And that someone else is you." He shed a single tear, flowing down his cheek as his break began to shake a little when he exhaled a single breath of warm honey-scented air.

I silenced her, stopped her from moving other than to collapse onto the sofa behind her. It was all too much at once, just far too much. She was so dizzy, from spinning so fast that she might be sick. She didn't know what to say at all. Should she say 'thank you for telling me the truth', 'I'm sorry for everything', 'I love you' or something else she cannot remember the words for that might just come flying out of her mouth and end up hurting him even more. she didn't know what to do. She didn't know about anything anymore.

"Chloe, are you okay?" She didn't answer him, so he sat down beside her. "Chloe, please talk to me."

Her senses were dulling, everything around her was becoming a blur, she was so dizzy and it was getting worse with each passing second, she couldn't tell where she was anymore, she didn't know but it was all becoming black for some reason. Something was happening to her and there was nothing she could do.

"Too much... Too much..." She whispered, then she fell on to the floor without a second blink.


	53. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

_**Thank you those who have read and viewed this story.**_

_**It means an awful lot that you have read what I have written, however... I'm holding a competition.**_

_**If you can inbox me all of your ideas for what happens in this story, the winner will be having this fanfiction featuring their ideas and they will also be featured in this story, you will be a co-writer for this entire fanfic!**_

_**So please inbox your ideas! I'm on every day! I'd love to know what you have and I will choose the very best one to be involved. But if you are lucky, I will choose the top FIVE to be in here, so five lucky people may have a chance to write this story with me and I will ask Chloe Chandler HERSELF to post a youtube video as a 'thank you' to you guys for helping me with this.**_

_**The due-date for this competition is September 18th 2013, so PLEASE HURRY!**_

_**Lots of Love guys!**_

_**Love, Tori. **_


	54. Chapter 54

_**Hi guys, it's Tori again! I just wanted to say that the competition is going to have to end TODAY! Because no one besides Morwen80 has given me an idea for the rest of the story and is now a co-writer!**_

_**So congrats Morwen80, you are now the winner of this Fanfic-Competition! Thank you for suggesting your idea in the review so it is in my power, as a thank you, to write your idea in this story, but...**_

_**I'm going to add some action (kind of like a twist)! ;)**_

_**So please enjoy this next chapter!**_

_**Love,**_

_**Tori xxx**_


	55. Chapter 55

1 month later

After the overdue confession was given, Chloe and Legolas didn't spend as much time together outside the classroom while inside the school gates. But they did send every minute they could being together while school was out. And so, the movie they planned on seeing together like they were legally dating was what they were currently watching.

The pressing darkness of the theatre provided a comfort for the two. They sat enjoying the movie, fingers occasionally brushing. They laughed at the funny moments and spoke quietly to each other whenever a thought itched at their minds.

Chloe sat back, glancing to her side to study Legolas' profile as it was lit by the screen. She wondered at how much the 'desire' dream had distracted her. She wasn't sure about what was truly bothering her. Legolas' advances were suddenly triggering nervous energy, leaving her edgy. Was it because it was a true miracle that she was truly in a relationship with him? Was it because she looked like Baineth but didn't want to be her? - Even though she got over it because he loves her for her differences and individuality.

She sighed and decided all the pondering wasn't getting her any results save for a mild headache.

Chloe was tempted to make like a typical horny teenager and make out with her lover, but felt what they had was still too private even for the dark confines of the movie room. She settled instead for holding the Elf's hand in hers, softly brushing her thumb over the back of his hand. She wasn't sure if Legolas was disappointed or not but he merely brought their clasped hands to his lips and gave it a soft kiss.

She drowned out her thoughts by paying attention to the movie and the closeness of Legolas.

The walk to her apartment was quiet, almost serene. They were huddled underneath Madi's umbrella, each lost to their own thoughts. As they entered her apartment, they relieved themselves of wet shoes and socks, damp jackets and bags. Chloe went straight to the bathroom to get some towels, instructing Legolas to feel at home and help himself to a drink or a snack, even though she knew Legolas would be too polite to do so.

She entered the kitchen carrying a small towel and saw Legolas standing by the dinner table inspecting something in his hands. A forgotten memory suddenly leapt into the forefront of her mind. A rising panic began to climb up her throat just as Legolas turned to face her, eyebrow raised, condom in hand.

Chloe bought that on the way to school that morning, she gave a nervous grin and a shrug then waited for his reaction.

"You bought one." The acceptance in Legolas' voice surprised her a little, but managed to calm her unease.

Chloe rubbed the back of her neck, shrugging.

Legolas gave a shrug of his own, a tiny smile on his lips as he pocketed the condom.

Chloe handed Legolas the towel.

"You want a drink?" she offered, making a beeline for the fridge. She chose a can of coke for herself and Legolas asked for bottled water.

Legolas had opened the cupboards to get out a pair of glasses. Chloe remembered the cookies she had bought the other day and placed a few on a plate.

They settled themselves on the sofa and flipped on the television. The volume was turned down, acting more as a background noise along with the rain outside than for viewing.

They discussed the movie, laughing at a few scenes. The director's attempt at a real plot was sadly overridden by the mass explosions and bad acting skills of its actors. Nevertheless, the movie was entertaining enough. At one point, Chloe got up to get more cookies. She placed the plate down on the centre table and then a comment Legolas made had them laughing all over again.

Chloe laughed along with Legolas, her body shaking at the memory. She swatted playfully at the Elf, leaning forward. Legolas moved out of the way, just out of her reach. Chloe stepped forward to catch herself but slipped and fell toward the still snickering Elf. She fell on the sofa, her upper body caught in his arms. They laughed further at her clumsiness.

Chloe felt his rumbling laugher shake against her chest, making her stomach twist in a pleasant manner. She grew quiet and watched the happy countenance on Legolas' face, noting the curve of his lips, the way his cheeks turned up, and the way his blue eyes took on a lighter shade of the usual sea colour, looking gentler, but deeper.

Legolas had noticed her silence and looked down at her, raising his eyebrows in question and then growing quiet as well as he caught sight of her contemplative stare.

Chloe lifted her hand to run it through Legolas' hair, starting from the forehead and continuing to the nape of his neck, keeping her hand there. She felt a small excitement beginning in her insides, growing, expanding quickly. She felt a tiny tickle in her throat shortly after her breath hitched when his hand on her back pushed her closer. They stared into each other's eyes, both captives of the other's gaze.

"Chloe..."

She felt rather than heard her name uttered as Legolas joined their lips. She breathed deeply, pressing closer. She closed her eyes and parted her mouth when Legolas' tongue lapped at her bottom lip. Chloe willingly allowed the intrusion.

It was intoxicating.

Everything had been leading to this, Chloe suddenly realised as she opened her mouth further. The feel of the moist tongue inside her sent shivers down her spine.

It was a heady feeling, the warm sensation poured in her insides to curl around her heart.

Her other hand gripped at his shirt sleeve, bunching the fabric. Legolas' arms tightened around her, palms pressed flat against her back.

Their mouths moved against one another, sucking sounds and moans filling the air. Legolas pulled her to straddle his thighs, bringing their groins close. They gasped as his clothed erection met her sensitive area and they ground against each other, hissing at the delicious friction.

Chloe's hands slid up to hold Legolas' head as she inhaled his scent and greedily devoured his taste. Her fingers moved to tangle in the golden hair. She pushed Legolas into the cushioned back of the couch, grinding their hips harder and drawing a long moan from the golden Elf.

Legolas' hand moved between them to quickly unbutton Chloe's school shirt. The opened shirt was pushed over her shoulders and she moved her arms to let the shirt slip and fall to the floor. They parted from the kiss to breathe and take off her bra.

Legolas kissed Chloe's shoulder. With his lips he traced a heated path from the shoulder to Chloe's jaw line, down her neck and over the hollow of the throat. Legolas nipped on the skin over her collar bone, licking it with a warm tongue.

Chloe's body shook in anticipation.

She unbuttoned Legolas' shirt, her clumsy fingers almost ripping the round plastic clasps from the fabric.

"Legolas..." she moaned, pleading, as he suckled and bit her skin.

Legolas moved lower to take Chloe's nipple into his warm mouth and teased and laved at the erect flesh. The other hand played with the other nipple, squeezing and teasing it.

Chloe growled in her throat and pressed her breasts into his face, groaning at the pulling pleasure. The excited lips worried the nipple softly, then pulled away to lap patterns on Chloe's naked skin, making her shiver and want.

She lifted Legolas' face to hers once more, feeling her heart constrict at the sweetness of their kisses.

"Bedroom..." Chloe panted into their joined lips.

Legolas nodded and Chloe pulled away from his lap. She stood on shaky legs and dragged Legolas off the sofa.

They entered the bedroom in a tangle of arms. Legolas pushed Chloe against the closed door, fingers pulling at her belt loops and unbuttoning her jeans, unzipping them while lips found her neck.

The long fabric of Chloe's jeans along with her underwear slid down her legs. She hissed as the fabric slid over her soaking cunt. She stepped out of them and kicked them to the side.

Chloe pressed up against Legolas, feeling his firm body and the door trapping him. She felt Legolas' clothed erection pressing against her and the excitement and slight rush between them curled her toes. Legolas reached around her to grip her ass and press them even tighter together.

Chloe thrust and rubbed against Legolas, sending jolts of pleasure throughout both their bodies. Chloe felt desire choke her and she moaned to voice her pleasure.

She tugged on Legolas' pants, telling him without words to rid himself of the offending fabrics. She helped rip the clothes off and dropped them on the floor, but not before taking the condom from the pants pocket and tossing it on the bed.

Chloe's hands roamed reverently over Legolas' naked flesh, feeling silk over steel.

Their eyes met in mutual understanding.

Legolas pulled Chloe to the bed, pushing her to rest on her back.

Chloe's stomach fluttered as Legolas traced her body with lust-filled eyes. Legolas crawled over her, arms and knees supporting his body, hovering above. He parted her legs, settling between them.

Chloe pulled Legolas to rest on top of her fully, bringing their entire bodies together. She ground against his hardened shaft, feeling the leaking seed smear on her quivering abdomen. They kissed heatedly, tongues joining, bodies grinding.

"Chloe..." Legolas panted, hot breath warming her ear. Their cheeks pressed together. "I want..." Chloe shivered at the hunger in his voice. She nodded her head, a hot flush covering her body. She wanted this as well. Her body and mind screamed for it. Her fingers gripped Legolas' back, noting how the skin was slick with sweat. Their eyes met. In Legolas' eyes, Chloe saw a faint ripple of nervousness in the pools that were filled with anticipation. _Are you sure?_ those eyes seemed to ask.

"I want you," Chloe breathed.

Legolas nodded and reached for the condom resting on the bottom of the bed. He sat up to kneel in between Chloe's parted legs. He lowered his head to kiss down Chloe's stomach, hands kneading her thighs.

Chloe felt Legolas' hot breath graze over her lips, causing her to drip wet with arousal. Legolas' tongue swiped at the warmth, tasting her, and teased her. Chloe gripped the sheets, arching her hips off the mattress. She gritted her teeth as Legolas continued to swirl his tongue inside her walls.

Chloe watched avidly, shivering as her breath caught. She cried out, bucking her hips upwards when his tongue slipped inside her, deeper.

One of Legolas' hands held her hips down while the other pumped the base of his cock. Legolas dipped his tongue in and out in time to the pumps of his fist. He tongued-fucked her fiercely, moving his head up and down to add to the pleasure.

"Oh, Legolas..." she keened and writhed.

Chloe buried her fingers into his hair, gripping it as Legolas' other hand pumped his fingers inside her suddenly. Her moans filled the room as a ball of intense pleasure built at the base of her spine.

Legolas' other hand left her hips to rub her elsewhere.

Pleasure assaulted Chloe from so many places. Her body tingled in currents of electricity. Chloe tossed her head left and right, thrusting her hips, his tongue fucking her wildly.

Legolas' continued to dip his tongue in and out before he slowly stopped.

Chloe heard the "rip" of the condom packet opening.

Moments later two fingers travelled from Chloe's inner thigh to her cheeks. Her back arched off the bed as the fingers circled her opening, teasing the sensitive flesh. Legolas mouthed her lips distractingly while his fingers entered her slowly.

Chloe hissed at the intrusion, gripping Legolas's hair tighter. She tried to focus on the pleasure Legolas's tongue was giving instead of the slight twinge of pain.

Legolas pushed his fingers in gradually and then moved it in and out of her slowly, getting her used to the feeling. It was a strange sensation. She could feel her inner muscles pushing against the digits. As she got used to it, she pushed on Legolas' shoulders, indicating without words that she was ready to accept another.

A third finger joined the first and second, causing her to shut her eyes as she was stretched further. It only stung briefly and then died down to a dull ache before pleasure overrode the sensation.

Legolas's fingers thrust in and out, slowly getting her used to this new feeling. He curved the fingers and Chloe cried out as Legolas found her g-spot, reducing her into a moaning mess.

Chloe pushed back on the fingers as Legolas began to thrust in and out faster. She squeezed his shoulder again, indicating she was ready.

Legolas moved his mouth away from her, moving up to cover her body and Chloe tried to help him put on the condom, fingers still fucking her.

With shaking fingers, Chloe reached for Legolas' dripping cock where it lay between them. He hissed with pleasure as the condom rolled on while her touches set him alight.

Chloe kissed his lips and gripped his shoulders. She spread her legs further apart.

Legolas removed his fingers from within Chloe to guide his cock into Chloe's opening, watching her closely for any sign of discomfort.

Chloe showered kisses all over Legolas' face and neck as she felt the head of Legolas's cock push against her opening. She tried to stay relaxed. Her arms moved down to wrap around Legolas' hips, kneading his ass, encouraging her to move further.

She moaned as Legolas entered her, stretching her and filling her. The dream did not compare to the reality, she thought. She felt rather than heard Legolas' groan of pleasure above her as the thick shaft pushed into her slowly.

"So beautiful..." Legolas panted, face buried into her neck. He pushed a little further. It felt like eternity until Chloe felt his hips against her. They panted, staying still. Legolas's body shook against her, beads of sweat rolling down her naked back. "How... How are you?" Legolas' voice trembled as he shifted to rest his elbows beside Chloe's head. The slight movement caused both of them to gasp.

"F-Fine... Please move..." Chloe gritted her teeth. Legolas pulled back slowly and gave a few experimentally shallow thrusts. "Ahhh!"

Chloe's back ground against the mattress as Legolas pulled back and thrust into her. She ground back, meeting the short thrusts.

Chloe pushed Legolas' damp hair away from his face, smiling up at him as their bodies ground together. It felt incredible, she thought.

Legolas smiled down to her as his thrusts grew faster. He slammed his shaft inside her, grunting laboriously. He shifted the angle of his thrusts and Chloe cried out as her g-spot was struck repeatedly. The onslaught of pleasure had her gripping her nails into Legolas's slippery back as she squeezed Legolas's cock inside her. Legolas cried out and thrust faster.

Their gazes stayed locked onto each other as their bodies met every stroke; curls of pleasure built and built inside them.

Legolas's hand slipped between their slick bodies to wrap trembling fingers around Chloe's lips, stroking in time with each thrust.

Chloe moaned long and loud at the added pleasure. She kissed Legolas, moaning into their joined and open lips.

Her juices leaked onto Legolas' fingers as he rubbed her. Time stilled and then ecstasy gripped Chloe as she shot her juices all over his cock. "Ahhhhh!"

Chloe's spine arched up, her head tilting back, pressing into the pillows as waves of intense pleasure flowed through him. Her heart slammed against her ribcage as she screamed. Her vision blurred and she shut her eyelids tight.

Above her, Legolas continued to thrust into her, slamming into her and then shuddering in his own violent completion. Chloe felt Legolas' hot cock pulse inside her as he thrust in and out a few more times.

Groaning, Legolas collapsed on top of her, spent.

Chloe held onto him, finding it difficult to breathe. Their slick chests slipped against each other as they fought for breath. A long while passed, their heavy breathing accompanied the silence.

Legolas' hand drew lazy, comforting circles over Chloe's sides as Chloe pressed and kneaded on the crescent marks her nails left on his back. Legolas sighed and pulled out of her, claiming her lips in a sated kiss. He moved off her to take off and throw the condom in the bin next to the bed, but didn't release their lips. It was messy and wet, but still intense.

Chloe's eyelids grew heavy and shut as sleep threatened to take her. She felt Legolas' body beside hers, pulling her close. She lay on her side, Legolas spooning behind her. A blanket was pulled to cover them.

"I love you, so much. Chloe..." she heard Legolas murmur. The ragged voice was so far away.

"I love you, too..." Chloe covered Legolas' hands that were pressed on her stomach, interlacing their fingers.

She allowed sleep to draw her in as Legolas' legs tangled around hers.

Chloe woke to the sound of running water. She opened her blurry eyes to see the bedroom door ajar. The spot beside her was empty but was still warm to the touch. Legolas hadn't been gone long.

She sat up, swinging her legs over the side of the bed and shivering as cold air assaulted her naked body. She stood, wincing at a slight ache. She walked to the door, stopping briefly to pick up a shirt and slip it on. along with some knickers. She walked towards the bathroom and when she got there she met Legolas in the hallway, clad only a pair of shorts, a glass of water in his hands.

"Hey," Chloe greeted.

"Hi."

Legolas closed the short distance between them and handed her the glass of water. She accepted it gratefully, downing it in a series of gulps. Sighing, she wiped her mouth against the back of her hand. "What time is it?"

"Ten in the evening," Legolas replied, taking the glass from her.

"What?" Chloe exclaimed, suddenly realising how dark it was. Only the lamp in her room and bathroom light lit her apartment. "Wait, what are you still doing here?" she asked dubiously.

Legolas snorted. "Am I supposed to be somewhere else?"

Chloe blinked at the Elf. "Ummm... At home with Sonny?"

Legolas only smiled, put the glass down on the floor, and pulled her close. He kissed Chloe softly and then moved his lips lower to nuzzle her neck.

Chloe brought her arms up to surround Legolas' shoulders as he tightened his hold around her curvy waist. They swayed back and forth on their feet, rocking slowly. Legolas showered Chloe's neck with kisses, eyelashes tickling his skin. "How are you?" Legolas asked.

"I'm okay."

"Sore?"

Chloe chuckled nervously, feeling a little disbelief that they were having this conversation. She shook her head and rested it against Legolas'. "Just a little."

Legolas inhaled deeply. He kissed his way up Chloe's jaw to press a long kiss on a soft cheek and then returned to rest his head on her shoulder. "I've never imagined in all my life so far, that I could be this lucky to have you," Legolas confessed. Chloe remained silent as Legolas spoke, calmed by their embrace. "I wouldn't even allow myself to love someone after her, but then you..."

Chloe embraced Legolas tighter, hearing her own feelings and thoughts being spoken by the other's lips. "Me too," she said softly. She traced down his spine with her fingers and rested her hand on his hips, squeezing to comfort. "Stay?" Chloe bit her bottom lip anxiously. She had gotten used to sleeping beside Legolas. It was strange since she had slept alone for a very long time and was used to it. The presence of the Elf changed that circumstance however, surprisingly bringing her calmer and happier dreams. "I mean, I can understand if you can't. We have school tomorrow and you have papers to grade, your dog to look after..."

"I'll stay."

Chloe ceased her nervous rambling and sighed in relief. She pulled Legolas with her back to the bedroom, opting to go back to sleep.

Legolas picked their clothes up as Chloe changed the bed sheets. The teen spread the fresh blanket over the bed, pressing on air pockets.

She heard his footsteps approach just as Legolas came up behind her to draw her to his chest. Legolas kissed the back of her neck as roaming fingers tugged her knickers down.

"You want to shower?" Chloe suggested. Legolas nodded behind her. "Ummm... Together?" Chloe continued, stifling a sudden urge to twiddle her fingers. Legolas chuckled.

"What?" Chloe asked, turning in Legolas' arms, a smile tugging at her lips.

"It's just... that..." Legolas paused and met her eyes, hesitating for a moment before continuing. "I love you more every day."


	56. Chapter 56

Legolas replayed the event over in his mind and smiled as he left the classroom to meet Chloe in the library for study hall.

Chloe was already there, nose buried in a textbook, scratching her head in thought.

Legolas had looked around upon entering the library, listening for any sounds. As always, the old library was void of any other students. It was not popular to most of everyone. They preferred the newer one.

He took the seat beside her, pulling her head away from the textbook and locking the surprised lips with his. Chloe froze momentarily and then the lips became pliant under hers, opening to the coercion of his demanding tongue. When they parted, Chloe's eyes were glazed, tongue licking her lips unconsciously. "Hey."

"Hello." His fingers stroked the nape of her neck affectionately. "What are you learning?"

Chloe pulled their chairs closer together, leaning against his side. Legolas wound his arms around her shoulders, peering into the book. "Something for the next class." She pointed to several paragraphs of history and grew quiet as she returned to reading the text. Legolas looked down at the bowed head. He felt her feminine shoulders beneath his arm, his hand massaging the shoulder where his fingers rested. He watched Chloe's lips move as she read in her head, eyelashes opening and closing at intervals. His other hand moved to unclasp the first few buttons on her shirt; Chloe kept reading. Legolas parted the opened shirt he snuck his hand inside, caressing the smooth skin. Chloe's hand covered his, stopping the movement of his hand. "You're distracting me. I'm trying to study."

"_Trying_ being the operative word," Legolas murmured into her hair.

"Yeah,_ trying._ It's sorta difficult when you're doing that."

"You stopped studying the minute I got here," he whispered huskily, tracing the shell of her ear with the tip of his tongue. He felt Chloe shiver.

"You're not _that_ distracting..." Chloe smirked.

"Really?"

"Really," she said, looking down at her book once more.

Legolas watched her for a couple of minutes, smirking as he thumbed her nipple underneath her bra. "I thought I wasn't that distracting."

"You're not," Chloe said, eyes remaining on the page.

Legolas squeezed the nipple and released it, repeating the action twice more. Chloe groaned, her hand fisting on Legolas's thigh, gripping the pants' fabric. Legolas laughed softly against her ear. "Then how come you haven't turned the page for five minutes now?"

Chloe paused and looked at him. "I'm a slow reader," she answered dryly. Legolas chuckled and closed the book with a resounding 'thud'. Chloe only shook her head and tried to re-open the book, but Legolas would not lift his hand off the cover. Legolas shoved the book away, too far for Chloe to reach without having to stand. "I needed to read that."

"No, not at the moment," Legolas decided, smirking smugly.

"Pretty sure of yourself, huh?" Legolas nodded vigorously. Chloe chuckled and donned a mock serious expression. "Well, you're right, Mr Greenleaf. So, now that you have my undivided attention, what would you have me do?"

Legolas smirked and brought Chloe's hand on his thigh to cover his groin. "Anything you want." Chloe smiled, pecked his cheek and then brought their foreheads together. He watched as Chloe unclasped his pants, sliding the zipper down one tooth at a time. Chloe reached inside to pull out his semi-erect cock. She bowed down to slip the swelling flesh into her mouth, coating it with her spit. Legolas hissed as the warmth surrounded him and groaned when Chloe's lips retreated. They watched as Chloe's hand stroked him to full hardness. He panted, watching her face, veiled in concentration. "I love you..." he told Chloe.

"Mm."

She quickened the strokes, Legolas's hips bucking at the building heat within him.

They watched Chloe's hand work, thumb smearing the cum leaking from the slit on the head of his cock. Legolas spread his legs, thrusting into Chloe's fist. His arm wound around her shoulders and squeezed her close. Legolas panted, a bead of sweat running down the side of his face. He grunted under his breath. "I'm close..." he warned.

Chloe only nodded, her breath heavy as well.

Legolas looked down at her lap to find her fingers rubbing herself, indicating her arousal.

His vision had grown blurry, the pleasure languidly swimming throughout his veins. His head lolled back, eyes shutting close.

"Ahh!" His eyes opened wide as Chloe took him into her mouth, sucking and lapping at the throbbing cock. "Oh, yes!" He gasped and thrust into the warm mouth. "Nnnnaah!" He came quickly, filling Chloe's mouth with his hot cum. His body convulsed as pulse after pulse of cum and pleasure exploded from his body. Legolas panted for breath, his vision slowly clearing to see the patterned ceiling of the library. Lolling his head forward, he found Chloe watching him, breathing deeply and wiping her chin. "Chloe..." Chloe leaned forward, tucking him back in and zipping his pants closed. Legolas hissed at the touch on his still sensitive flesh.

He sluggishly reached for Chloe but she pulled him into a fierce kiss instead.

Legolas held her to him, his fingers raking through the bronze hair as they kissed. They remained in the fierce but passionate kiss until the bell rang for the fourth class, only unravelling at the last shrill ring.


	57. Chapter 57

_Hi, this next chapter Tori asked me to find so I thought I would upload it for her, and also, I've made changes to add Morwen80 as a main character, called Morwen Clarkson, otherwise known as plain Morrie, hope you like it Morwen80 lots of love xxx - Chloe x_

* * *

Legolas and Chloe just scanned St. Gondor's library, looking for the one book they were hoping to find which so happened to be written by Gimli Son of Gloin. It was Summer Vacation, and Chloe was seventeen, turning eighteen in October. Legolas scanned the shelves that Chloe couldn't reach since she was only up to Legolas' shoulder in height but he didn't mind because he loved it.

"Ugh! Why I'm a such a midget?!" She exclaimed.

He laughed through closed lips, "Because then when I hug you, you are able to listen to my heart." And he kissed her ear.

"Careful, Greenleaf! Or you're not having me later!" She said playfully, resulting in him bringing her closer to her and a romantic kiss was shared and laughter spiralling between them. "I love you."

"I love you more." And they continued their kissing.

"Excuse me, can you tell me where Aisle 87 for History is?" Asked a feminine voice that shocked Chloe into hitting her head somehow. "Oh my gosh, are you okay?" She asked again.

Chloe nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry, it's the first left turn down the stairs."

"Wait... Chloe, is that you?"

Chloe's eyes widened at her name, and when she saw who it was, her smile broke out. "MORRIE!"

It was a beautiful girl with raven-black hair, warm chocolate-like eyes with a hint of amber in the middle ring, olive-skin and a heart shaped face. Meet Morwen Clarkson. "Oh my gosh, I can't believe it's you! I can't believe it's been ten years!" And the both started talking madly about everything that has happened. Legolas just stood by, happy for his... his girlfriend. Every time he thought about it just made him feel even more happy.

"Oh my god, how are you?" Asked Morwen.

"I'm great, and how are you Morrie?"

"Fantastic..." And then she saw Legolas, "... Is that...?"

She nodded, "Yes. Legolas Greenleaf, archery and Sindarin teacher as well as my boyfriend."

"BOYFRIEND?! Oh my god! That's great!" She exclaimed. "Call me Morrie," she said.

"Lovely to meet you, Morrie." Said Legolas.

Immediately, the three of them connected so well that Legolas and Morrie knew each other like the back of their hands. Chloe was proud to seem them getting along and it was wonderful she got to see her sister again. They went to grab some ice cream where, funnily, there were girls swarming over a guy.

* * *

"Hee! Oh, Harry! Can we sit with you? Please? Please?"

The cheery request pierced the air. Chloe looked outside her group of friends as they stood in front of the dessert shop to see what the commotion was about. Harry, along with Grant and Rebecca, were quickly approaching. Following them were three members of Harry's fan club, desperately vying for his attention.

Legolas snickered beside Chloe, while Morrie, Amber and Madi tsked in understanding.

Reaching the shop's door, Harry paused and eyed the group with obvious contemplation. Looking beyond him, Harry met Legolas' eyes and everyone waited for what he had to say.

"I don't know how you tolerate this sort of thing, Greenleaf," Harry wondered, with a touch of exhaustion at the end.

Chloe squawked undignified when Legolas' arm suddenly came around her waist and she was pulled up against the Elf. "Easy. Just get a girlfriend, Harry," Legolas recommended, his lips very close to Chloe's ears.

Chloe shivered and pushed Legolas away, annoyed. Amber and Madi giggled along with those present.

Harry's eyes narrowed. They watched as a slow, almost creepy grin lifted one side of his lips. "Well, I should start plotting a way to take Chloe from you, then."

A series of gasps went around and Chloe once again found herself in Legolas' possessive arms. She tried to break free, but Legolas held on tight. She chuckled into his shirt when he began growling.

With a pleased smile, Harry opened the doors and seemed to glide in.

Madi shook her head. "Damn, my shift starts in a couple of minutes, see you guys inside," she announced after glancing at her watch. Amber saluted them and followed Madi into the shop.

"Uhh, Legolas, let go," Chloe protested, her nose buried in Legolas' hair. Sniffing, she smelled his shampoo. Mallorn trees...

"Harry thinks he's so funny," Legolas grumbled as he released Chloe.

"Relax, he's joking."

Legolas cast a suspicious glare through the shop's window, mainly in the direction where Harry sat surrounded by his fan girls. Before Chloe could say anything, Aaron popped his head out of the door and called to them. They made their way inside and took the usual seats. John, Zac, and Daniel arrived late. Shortly after everyone claimed a spot, conversation began. As an excuse to talk to them, Madi came to their table to take orders.

"I want a piece of cheesecake, that slushy drink I tried yesterday—you know which one, Madi?" Amber skimmed through the menu as she read out her orders. "Oh! Oh! And a banana split, with three ice cream flavours and—"

"—Amber, remember when you asked me to tell you whenever you were being a pig?" Madi cut in chidingly. "You're being a pig."

"Shove it, Madi." Amber shushed her and called out another drink for Madi to take down.

Sucking her teeth and raising an annoyed eyebrow, Madi dutifully jotted down Amber's order. "Sure thing. Would you like extra whip cream on that, Porky?"

"I'd appreciate it?" Amber thanked her with a smile.

Aaron shook his head and made sure to have a hand over Evan's mouth in case the other had something helpful to add to the situation.

The rest ordered eventually, after Amber had a chance to look the list over one last time. She decided it would be better to see if there was still room for more after the first round of desserts. Jotting everything down, Madi went back around the counter to tend to their orders.

"Hungry, Amber?" Aaron ventured behind the protection of an oblivious Evan.

"Well," the girl threw a dramatic hand over her eyes and released a deep sigh. "Oh! I was just thinking earlier how it was hopeless."

"What is?" Legolas asked beside Chloe, their feet touching.

Pulling her arm away suddenly, Amber glared with mock-contempt. "That you, Legolas, no matter how much I try, wish, and pray, will never return my feelings."

Taken aback, Legolas, whether he was conscious of it or not, sidled up closer to Chloe.

"So!" Morrie punctuated with a fist slammed against the tabletop, making spoons clatter. "It's inevitable that you will become a bitter spinster with a dozen cats, living with Madi until you're old and gray. You'll sit on your rocking chairs knitting and talking about the good ol' days. When you still thought Legolas was not taken and was only restraining himself because he wanted to keep his career in check and make sure everyone graduates top of the class. Only to become a rich, successful, and famous bachelor and have Madi and you fight over him. Oh, Alas," she clutched at air fruitlessly and drew her hand into a dramatic fist. "It's hopeless," she ended in an exaggerated tone and started laughing as Chloe hit her in the arm.

"Tragic," Amber consoled dryly.

"But Amber, there are other guys—" Evan tried to say.

Waving her hand to cut him off, she moaned, "Don't even say it, Evan. With Legolas gone, there is no hope for us girls."

Both Aaron and Chloe snorted. Legolas said he was touched and wished her luck with the knitting so he got a slap on the arm from Chloe as well. Madi arrived with their desserts minutes later. Amber was still ranting about the unfairness of it all. When asked for her opinion, Madi said they would eventually get over it, maybe in college they'd meet someone cool. Grant offered himself bravely and only got his kiwi and strawberry sherbet in return. Morrie cheered him on for his courage and told Amber not to give up. Harry suggested Madi and Amber hook up as he took a sip of his milkshake. Chloe hoped Harry would be careful next time Madi made something he ordered. The way the girl's eye twitched wasn't a good sign.

John tried to strike up a conversation about the merits of having a girlfriend, but was aptly ignored. Zac seemed a willing listener though. Daniel, at every point Amber made, nodded his head sympathetically. He would glance now and then at Chloe and nod some more at Amber's rant.

An hour and a half later, as Amber swirled her spoon around in another tall latte, she announced there was nothing great about guys anyway. That she didn't need them, and she should focus more on her studies so she could become rich, famous, and successful. And maybe then, she'd meet the right man.

They nodded their heads encouragingly. Evan offered her the strawberry on his shortcake. She popped it into her mouth and thanked him. He was a great friend, she said, and he nodded happily as he finished the cake in three consecutive bites.

When Madi got off her shift, they headed over to the arcade and karaoke. The girls and Grant sang, while Chloe, Legolas, Morrie and the rest competed obsessively on several choice games. When the competition got too heated, the girls dragged all of them away from the consoles to cool off. By the third intense match, Madi forbade any of them to even come near the game stations.

They were forced to sit and listen to the girls and Grant butcher songs. They weren't bad singers, really, Chloe was just bitter about almost defeating Legolas, only to get interrupted and lose. At one point, when no one was looking, Legolas sang softly to her ear. Chloe choked on her drink laughing. Then she was forced to contain a groan when Legolas nipped her ear lobe and told her it was time to leave.

A half an hour later, the group stood outside the arcade. The sharp swish of automatic doors sounded as people continued to pour inside. John invited them to his house to play some more games, but Chloe had to refuse as she was dragged away by Legolas. The group gradually dispersed and disappeared into the early evening traffic.


	58. Chapter 58

Chloe's POV:

I let myself in the front door of Legolas' house one day about a week later, heading towards the living room confidently. I'd become comfortable here, it felt like my second home.

"Let's go get ice cream, together," I suggested as I plopped down on the sofa beside him. I was sick of sitting around the house; I wanted to go out with him.

"Chloe, you know what ice cream does to you if you eat it more than once a month," Legolas reasoned, smiling at my presence. "After all, when you have a sugar rush I end up chasing you for ten miles down a street and you then fall asleep and don't wake up for at least an hour."

"Gee, thanks!" I said, laughing. I then took note of the fact that he was sitting on the sofa holding a guitar, and looking up at me brightly. I'd never seen him play his guitar before and was slightly shocked.

"You play guitar?" I raised an eyebrow, forgetting the point I had been trying to make. "I thought it was just decoration."

He chuckled, setting it aside. "No, I just fool around," he shrugged.

"No! Don't stop, I want to hear something," I encourages, handing him back his guitar.

He shook his head modestly. "I'm really no good," he insisted. I shot him my pouty face and he sighed and began strumming lightly. The sound was beautiful and he hummed a tune lightly.

"Sing me something," I encouraged.

He chuckled in amusement, "I don't sing, Chloe."

"Oh if you can talk you can sing. Go ahead," I encouraged, smiling at him.

"Like what?" He looked at me bemused.

"Anything."

He hesitated for a moment, still strumming lightly. "Sometimes, I enjoy writing poetry," he hesitated. "I kind of turned one of my poems into a song, but it's nothing great. Don't laugh okay?" He met my eyes still amused.

I nodded furiously, more excited than ever to hear it.

He glanced away for a moment, his face calming at the thought. Finally he opened his mouth and the most beautiful thing I'd ever heard came out of it. His voice filled the air and wrapped around me, soothingly and beautifully.

"…I was walking alone, looking at the sky… Hoping something will just open my eyes, I thought I was on my own, on my own, and forever alone... But then you came, and you said 'hello', you smiled at me and I saw you glow... You touched my hand and didn't go, I guess this is what it's like to meet the one... To meet the one..." He met my eyes as he sang to me, finishing his beautiful song. I beamed with joy at the words and the tone of his stunning voice.

He finished and smiled at me. "Like it?" He asked hopeful.

"Greenleaf, you are straight out of a fairy tale you know that?" I chuckled. He laughed. "It was beautiful."

"So are you, and that is what inspired it." My heart melted.

"You sing beautiful, you play beautifully…"

"Oh stop it," he laughed, shaking off the compliments. "Now what was it you were whining about when you walked in the door?"

I pulled my mind away from his perfection. "Oh right, ice cream. Me, you, now," I smiled, grabbing his hand and tugging him to his feet.

"Chloe, we can't, sugar is bad for you," he said seriously trying not to laugh. I huffed.

"Legolas, it's not fair. Come on!" I persisted. "I promise I won't lick your ear like last time!"

He studied me hesitantly for a moment, but like he always did with me, he eventually caved. "Fine," he huffed grabbing his keys. I beamed. "When you get the sugar rush, don't blame me!"

"Trust me! You'll be glad later!"


	59. Chapter 59

"CHLOE! SLOW DOWN!" Legolas shouted as he ran after the very girl who ran at the speed of a cheetah. She just stuck her tongue at him, laughed and continued running away.

"Catch me first!" She cried. He groaned and sped up after her, her laughter feeding him his strength to go on. But then she was completely out of his sight.

"What...?" He asked himself. "Chloe, honey, where did you go?" All of a sudden, he was jumped on out of nowhere and was pressed up against the wall. "How did...?" He couldn't finish his sentence Chloe immediately cupped him. As soon as her hand stroked him for the first time, Legolas let out a gasping cry, causing a pleasant chill to slide down her spine. He felt his body be driven by lust and want. She was stroking and pleasing her lover, still licking his neck. And when she sensed that he was close, she bit down hard and sucked on his skin, marking him. Legolas shuddered and cried out his climax, spurting his essence into her hand. She licked his skin once more and turned to face him. He kissed her, trembling with the after effects of his desire. She withdrew her hand and absently licked up his semen.

"You still alive?" She asked with a hint of amusement in her voice.

He just growled in response and cleaned himself up as she practically fell from laughter. "Shut up!" He groaned as he fixed himself.

"Can we have another Ben'n'Jerry's Chocolate Chip ice-cream?" She asked hopefully like an innocent child, despite the fact that she was having a sugar rush. Unfortunately for her, he shook his head and shoved her over his shoulder, causing her to shriek and laugh happily. "Where are we going? Starbucks?!" She blurred out with laughter.

He shook his head, trying to stifle his amusement. "No, because I'm taking you home and you are not having any more ice-cream!"

"DAMN!" She shouted, and several heads turned to the couple and shrugged it off after a few moments. "Can I at least having something sweet?" She begged with the puppy dog eyes. He shook his head again.

"No."

"FUCK!" She cried. Somehow, it reminded him of the orgasm he gave her the previous week.

_'I'm in big trouble now!'_ He shouted mentally.


End file.
